Under my Thumb
by Cyndy
Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Under my Thumb

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit.

Warning: This story deals with some non-consensual themes. Please don't read this if you are offended by this type of story.

Other Warning: May contain *spoilers* for next season of AtS.

****************************************************************************************************

Willow rolled in her bed, the covers winding about her thighs. This had probably been the worst day of her life. First of all, she had been betrayed by the one she trusted the most. In her mind's eye she kept seeing her best friend and first love, Xander, kissing her most hated enemy, Cordelia. They were kissing in the stacks of Giles library while she had been researching just a few feet away. It hurt so much. Knowing that Xander probably only found Cordelia attractive, wanted to sleep with her. While she, Willow, had been under his nose for years but he had never once looked her way.

Then, the most terrible thing had happened. Right after she had confronted Xander and told him what she thought about him kissing Cordelia, Angel appeared. He had gathered her up in his deadly embrace and proclaimed to Buffy that her helplessness 'was a real turn-on.' Buffy had been powerless to stop him. If Xander hadn't interfered. . .

She rolled over, she couldn't think about that now. She'd worry about it tomorrow. Yes, everything would look better in the morning. Her eyes pressed closed tightly, Willow willed herself to sleep. She imagined a peaceful place in her mind's eye. She thought about sitting on a sun-dappled bench in her grandmother's rose garden. She was just about to drift off when she heard the soft 'snick' the French doors in her room made when they shut. She felt a cool breeze waft across her cheek. 

Fearfully, she opened one eye but saw only blackness in her room. It was shrouded in shadows so deep that she could barely make out the familiar shape of her desk. "Good evening, Willow." A smooth voice said.

"Who's there?" Willow's were wide open now. A light snapped on and Angel came into view. 

"Don't worry, it's only me."Angel drawled. His legs were stretched out, leaning back in her chair and his arms crossed behind her head.

"W-w-what do you want?" Willow asked fearfully.

The scent of her fear was dizzying. "Why do you think I want something?" He stood up and approached her bed with leonine grace.

"You-"

"I came to. . .talk." 

"C-c-can't we talk tomorrow?" She clutched the covers up to her neck in both fists.

"No," he smirked. "Not really."

"Don't you have a telephone? I could give you my number." She watched his approach with wary eyes, mentally searching her room for something to whack him with. 

"If you don't want to talk," He sat down on her bed and brushed her face with the back of his knuckles, "I can think of other things to do."

Willow scooted away from her towards her clip-on reading lamp. "Uh, sure. We could play chess . . .or I could look up something on the Internet for you! You should try Yahoo groups!"

"Willow-" He leaned forward, she scooted back.

"Or we could thumb-wrestle." She shot him a hopeful look as she reached around behind her.

"Thumb-wrestle?" Angelus had to laugh. She wanted to thumb-wrestle with the demon inhabiting her best-friend's boyfriend's body. Then his demonly pride took over. "I would win."

"Oh no you wouldn't. I'm the undefeated champion. Ask Xander-he even cheats!" She grasped the lamp and pulled it off the headboard, talking over the small sound.

"I have longer thumbs than you do." He reasoned. She was sort of amusing. He would probably have to take his time and make sure he didn't laugh and choke himself while draining her.

"It's not the size that matters. It's how you use it." He rose one eyebrow at her. She shifted the small lamp into striking stance. "Try me."

He vamped out. "If you insist." He lunged for her. 

She brought the lamp over her head and hit him seven times with it, edging toward the other side of the bed. She punctuated each hit with a comment. "I would to have beat you. I'm great at this. Why. Does. Everybody. Underestimate. Me." Unfortunately, the place he decided to lay prostrate with pain in was blocking her escape route. There was no way out but over top of him. Finally he wrested the lamp away from her and flung it across the room. He pushed her back down on the mattress and held her there with one hand on her abdomen.

He glared at her, rubbing his head with his other hand. She shrank back, waiting for the torture to begin. "Ow. That hurt." Gingerly he stroked his gelled hair back. "And you messed up my hair." He glowered at her, still in vamp face. "Hand check. C'mon. You don't have a stapler or anything do you? Good. Keep 'em visible."

He grinned to himself. The girl had spunk. And she was smart. She had formed a plan and then kept it to herself. That was positively evil. Most people can't resist bragging about how brilliant they were. Or how they were about to kick your ass. Really took the surprise out of the relationship. "Does this mean you don't want to thumb-wrestle? And if your way of winning is bashing your opponent over the head, I think you cheat, too. It also explains why you're undefeated. And why Xander has flat hair. And why he's so stupid. You can only take so many head wounds before it begins to take a toll."

Willow couldn't help it. A small giggle escaped her. She gasped and clamped both hands over her mouth. Then she glared at him. He wagged a finger at her. "That's not proper victim behavior. You should be screaming, crying. Maybe begging for your life. What's the most popular phrase? Don't. Please. Please, don't? It doesn't vary much."

"I read about you." She whispered. It was like speaking with the real bogey man. She couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Really? What did you read?" He settled himself more comfortably on the bed, brushing a hand against her thigh as he did so. Angelus loved hearing about himself.

"That you were the so-called Scourge of Europe. That you took out whole villages. That vampire slayers and hunters all over the world hunted you. That you killed a vampire hunter's children because you thought it was funny. That you love to gamble and hate to lose." Willow stiffened her resolve. "And with that, I have a proposition for you."

"I think that's my line." He stroked her stomach once, his thumb straying below the line of her pajama bottom to rub the warm flesh. Then, he reapplied pressure to her abdomen.

"If I win, you let me go and leave here." That was fine with him. She didn't say he couldn't come back tomorrow.

"Why do I get if I win? I'm already going to have you for dinner."

"I'll tell you how to get the Watcher's Diaries. Especially the ones that mention you." She offered. Willow knew that wasn't a big loss. She had spent her summer putting them into an interactive Watcher database that all the council members could access. It was supposed to be a birthday present for Giles.

"Alright. It's a deal." Though, he'd been hoping for a different sort of prize altogether. Angelus cocked his head to the side. "What's the game?"

"Thumb-wrestling."

********

Later that night, Angelus walked back to the mansion, mumbling to himself in disgust. "I had longer thumbs. I should have won that. She must have cheated." He reached for a smoke. "I was still in pain from being bashed over the head with a lamp." He expelled a long stream of smoke from his throat, a small smile wreathing his face. Willow's grit was unexpected. After unliving so many years it was hard to hold his interest but she did.

**********

Willow typed at her computer as she sat in the library. She was looking for references to a Gypsy curse. After they'd found out what Ms. Calender had done, Giles had designated her the new technopagan. 

Every once in a while, her eyes strayed to the Watcher's Diaries which were kept in a locked shelf in Giles' office. She couldn't help the small smirk that graced her lips. Well, these babies will stay right where they are. 

Buffy came in the library on shaky legs. She plopped down next to Willow, taking a drink from her Coke. "He came to my room last night."

"Who?" Willow said, distracted.

"Angel." Willow stopped typing and was about to say 'Me too' when Buffy confided. "He drew a picture of me sleeping." 

"Oh my God. He was in your room while you slept." And he drew a picture?

"Yes." Buffy's eyes were far away. The Slayer was falling apart. 

"Did you tell Giles?"

"Yes. He's looking for an uninvite spell." She clutched Willow's hand. "Be careful, Wills. He's been to your house once."

Actually, that's twice. "I will." But I don't think he'll be back thanks to my clever proposition. "But I think he's more focused on you. It's in his profile, Buffy."

"I know." Buffy dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out a wooden cross on a simple chain. "Here, put this on." Willow did so obediently. A little protection never hurt anybody. The blond sighed a little, tears starting to fall. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Or any of us."

"It'll be okay. I promise, Buffy, we'll find a way to fix it." She'd save the demon thumb wrestling story for later. 

Buffy pressed Willow into a grateful hug. "See you later. I should be heading out to patrol soon. Have to motor home and get some dinner first."

"See you later, Buffy."

**********

"Asleep already? It's only 10 p.m." A velvety voice drawled. Willow could feel a chill that swept in through the open door, ignoring the voice in her sleep fogged mind. She burrowed deeper into the blankets. "Will-lllow. Wake Uuuupp!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Wakey, wakey!"

Willow's eyes fluttered open. She scowled when she saw who it was. "Hey! We had a deal."

"Yes, we did. And I quote. . .'If I win, you let me go and leave here.' You never said 'don't come back.'"

Willow 's scowl deepened. "What. . .are you a lawyer? Looking for the loopholes?" She moved herself up, so her legs were splayed out but she was sitting.

"Ugh. No, I don't even eat lawyers. Now, how about a rematch?"

Willow's mouth fell open. "You came here to thumb wrestle?" She looked at him carefully. He wore black leather pants and a red silk shirt. "No, I guess you don't have any watercolors stashed somewhere."

"What?" She had the most fascinating mind. 

She sighed. "Buffy said you drew her picture."

He grinned, traipsing blithely across her room like he owned the place and then sat down on her bed again. "Yeah. I did." His smile said 'congratulate me.'

"Why?"

He pursed his lips. "To throw her off. I'll draw her another one tonight." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Did you know that she drools in her sleep?" He looked at Willow. "You don't drool, do you?"

Willow brought her hands to her face, checking. Curious, despite herself."Guess not."

"Good. Now, let's have a rematch." 

"Are you really that anxious? I won last time. Easily. You weren't even much of a challenge."

He'd wipe that self-satisfied look off her face. Angelus leaned over the lower portion of her body. "We could really wrestle, I suppose." He bore a fraction of his weight down on upon her. "Course that is a full body contact sport."

"Nope. Let's thumb wrestle."

Angelus held out his thumb. "Bring it on."

Willow applied gentle pressure to his forearm, pushing him back. "Can you get off of me? You're heavy."

He smirked. "Knew you couldn't handle it. That's a game I would win."

Willow held out her small white thumb and then pulled it back. "Wait a minute. Let's make another deal."

Angelus grinned. "What do you want this time?"

"If I win, you never come back to my room again. Ever." She was about to add Buffy's room to that but knew he wouldn't go for it.

"Fine. Now, we can talk about what I want." His large hand squeezed her shoulder but not hard enough to cause pain. 

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"Thinking about what I want."

"And what's that?" Willow said, reigning in her fear. She must never forget that this was a demon. Never get lured in by his offbeat charm. 

"I get to come here anytime I feel like it." His hand brushed down to the modest neck line of her gown and slipped inside. He cupped her breast in the cool palm of his hand. "And do whatever I like when I get here."

"E-e-even kill me?" Willow squeaked out.

His smile broadened. "No, I promise that when I kill you it won't be on one of my nightly visits." His thumb stroked her nipple and it hardened at his touch. "Ready?" She nodded.

Reluctantly, he pulled his hand from her breast and grasped her hand instead. She noticed that his normally chilly hand was made warm from the heat of her body. "One, two, three, four. I declare a thumb war."

*********

"I guess you're not undefeated after all."

"Guess not." Willow pulled her knees to her chest. She hadn't been able to summon up the concentration it took after he had touched her so intimately. The covers were tightly clutched to her chin. 

Angelus lazily regarded his reluctant prize. He caught the assorted sheets and blankets in one hand and tugged. "Let go, Willow. You knew this was going to happen when you agreed."

Willow looked at him mutinously. She had to do something. He parents were right down the hall, home for once. Maybe if she. . .

"Don't even think about it, little girl. I'd snap both their necks."

Was he a mind reader? "How did you know that I-"

He chuckled at her bewildered look. "Your face is very expressive."

"Don't do this." She bent her head, trying to evade his all -knowing gaze. "I'm a virgin."

"A virgin?" Angelus' smile grew wider. A fierce hunger swept through him and he tempered it. He tugged the covers off. She still kept her feet to her chest. Angelus shook his head as he simply fastened his hands on her ankles and pulled, her legs unbent and now she lay on the bed. He leaned over her, resting his body on top of her. She could smell the spicy sent of his aftershave and the musky odor of leather. 

"You shouldn't-"

He placed a fingertip to her lips. "No talking. Just feel." Angelus brought his mouth to hers. His lips nibbled at hers. His tongue teased the seam of her tightly closed mouth. She'd only been kissed by Xander in elementary school. A chaste peck on the mouth. 

It was nothing like this. This melding of mouths. This complete surrender to another being. Making love couldn't be much more intimate. His tongue was inside her mouth, exploring her. He stroked her tongue, urging it to caress his in turn. She refused at first but he was insistent. 

When he pulled his mouth from her, he leaned back to gaze down on her flushed face. Angelus moved himself against her, pushing his knee between her thighs. She tried to hold him at bay but she was no match for his strength. "That's it. Give in." He seated himself firmly between her splayed thighs and rotated his hips against her. "Feel me." 

Willow choked back a moan. What was wrong with her? Responding to him like this? "I'll never give in to you. You m-might take my body, but it's not m-me." 

Angelus chuckled. 'Oh, but it will be, my sweet. I don't do rape." His hand played with strand of dark red hair. "When I take you, you'll want me as much as I want you."

"So, you aren't going to-"

"Not tonight." Angelus leered at her. "Disappointed?" She glared at him. "We need to make a rule though. You aren't to tell anyone."

"Or else?"

"Let's just say that in order to draw Buffy again, I'd have to visit several locations to see her."

Willow shuddered. "Anything else?"

"Nothing comes to mind just now." Angelus looked at the clock beside the bed. "Look at the time. I've got be going, my sweet. Almost time for Buffy's portrait." Willow breathed a sigh of relief. Neither her nor Buffy would die tonight. He bent down and seized her mouth in a fierce, possessive kiss. "See you tomorrow."

Angelus up from the bed and strolled to the French doors. He looked over his shoulder at her as he pressed one open. "Just remember one thing Willow." She looked at him, still reeling. "I've got you under my thumb." Then he disappeared into the murky blackness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Under my Thumb 2/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Warning: This story deals with some non-consensual themes. Please don't read this if you are offended by this type of story.

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback!

****************************************************************************************************

Willow watched as Angelus easily vaulted over her balcony only to land gracefully on his feet. He smiled when he saw here standing there in the center of her room. He opened the door and walked inside, the door closing softly behind him."I feel just like Romeo, coming to your balcony under the cover of night. Especially with you waiting up for me like this." He pressed a hand to his chest, starting mid quote. ". . .and Willow is the sun." He frowned. "Maybe it should be the moon." 

She had decided after last night's fiasco that she would greet him at the door, fully dressed. She even had a stake in her back pocket if worse came to worse. No more being caught in bed with a flimsy set of pajamas on. Angelus was evil. He was trying to ruin her life by visiting her every night and now he had just ruined one of her most treasured plays by inserting himself into it. "I don't think of us as Romeo and Juliet."

He couldn't wait to hear what she had to say. "Oh? Who are we then?"

Willow thought a moment and a wide smile spread across her face as the answer came to her. "Hannibal Lector and that FBI agent lady." Hmmm. . .a serial killer paying visits to a red haired young woman. Scary.

Angel was never one for movies or popular books especially ones that featured killing so Angelus had no frame of reference for her comment. "Never heard of them."

He had promised not to kill her here. He had abided by their bargain last night."He's a serial killer and he kind of has a love affair with her. Though, it's completely one sided. He buys her presents, shows up at her house. . .but she's trying to track him down and put him in prison."

Angelus frowned at first and then he bust out laughing. Willow was clever and a real spitfire too, even now her chin was raised just daring him to contradict her. His voice grew husky. "I don't think that suits us at all. I think we proved last night that this isn't one sided. . .you aren't immune to me."

Willow glared at him. "It's your body I'm attracted to. Not you." She'd decided to separate the two entities in her mind. Angel, the vampire with a soul and Angelus, a demon who wore Angel's body. It would be easier to face Angel that way when he got back. . .if they ever got him back.

He was fascinated. "Really? Had a thing for soul boy, did you?" He drifted over to her desk and pulled out her chair to sit down on.

Willow sat uneasily down on her cedar chest at the foot of the bed. "NO! Of course not, I would never do that to Buffy, never run around lusting after her boyfriend. But I'm female and I'm not blind, I've noticed that Angel's attractive."

Angelus practically preened as if the body he wore were a new outfit. "Well, now it's my body, ergo you find me attractive."

"It take more than a body to make a person appealing. You know. . .things like humor, charm, kindness. . .not killing people."

"I thought you said it was only Angel's body that you found attractive. Not his humor, charm, kindness, or lack of homicidality." He smiled, enjoying catching her. 

"I think we should talk about something else. " She said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

Willow felt like a bit of payback. "How about The Judge?"

"What about him?" Angelus said tightly.

"Looks like we foiled you again." She said, proud grin on her face. They had destroyed him at the mall earlier that evening.

"Damn rocket launcher." He grumbled in a low voice. One little rocket launcher and big blue went all to pieces. Never send a demon to do a vampire's job. Not that he'd intended to let the demon feed on all of humanity. Just Sunnydale. He hated this stupid little, one-Slayer town.

"Yeah, that was neat. He was nothing but kibbles and bits when Buffy got done with him." She tried to sound casual. "Heard you two had a . . .confrontation. Actually, I heard that she kicked you."

He unconsciously shifted in his chair. At least he wasn't in pain anymore. "She did." He glared at her. "But she didn't have the guts to kill me."

"Nope. She just kicked you in the. . .in the. . ." What did Xander say? Oh yeah. "The family jewels."Take that, you undead creep! And go, Buffy! Too bad she didn't pull a Bobbit. 

Angelus shook his head. "Speaking of. . .jewels." He licked a stray droplet of blood from his mouth. "I fed on the most beautiful young woman this evening, she had red hair." His eyes almost stroked her mass of auburn hair. "Anyway, I brought you a gift." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She noted that it was blood spattered. He caught her look. "I'm a messy eater when I'm hungry." He pulled a silver chain from the white cloth, it held an emerald pendant. "When I saw this, I knew you had to have it. "

"You stalked and killed that woman because of her necklace." Willow felt sick to her stomach.

Angelus sighed. Humans. "No, Willow, I noticed her hair first and decided to eat her, not because of-"

"Oh, that makes me feel better!" Willow cried. 

"No, it wasn't because of her hair, I just noticed her hair looked like yours."

It was her fault that the young woman had died. She eyed the pendant. "I don't want it."

"You'll put it on." His voice brooked no argument.

"Fine." Willow held out her hand. As soon as he was gone, she'd throw it outside. Or stomp on it.

"Come here."

"No."

"Do I have to remind you of our agreement?"

"Alright. Fine." Willow clenched her jaw and obediently walked over to him. She held out her hand again. "Turn around." He directed. She did so. "Kneel." Willow felt her knees tremble as she knelt on the floor at his feet. "Move your hair back." She looked at him disdainfully. "Willow." She did so, now she was completely exposed to him, her neck naked and vulnerable to attack. His cool hands latched onto the cheap chain Buffy had given her. He undid it and lifted it from her neck, the cross dangled momentarily before her eyes before he slid it into the blood soaked cloth. He slid that into his pocket, he intended to throw it away. "I saw this cross last night and wanted to give you a suitable replacement." 

He put the pendant's chain around her neck and fastened it deftly. It hung just between her breasts. "Perfect." He whispered. "You should always wear emeralds." His thumb pressed against the pulse in her throat. "I can feel your heart beating fast."

Willow closed her eyes, summoning her strength. "Fear has a way of doing that to a girl."

He bent over her back, like a looming shadow. She jumped as his lips touched the nape of her neck. He chuckled. But then his fingers ghosted over her neck as he ran his hands along the chain. "Oh, I don't think it's fear that you're feeling right now." He inhaled deeply, smelling the sharp scent of her arousal. "Did you miss me today, my sweet?"

"No."

"Liar." His blunt teeth nipped her neck.

It hurt but it wasn't unbearable. "You're going to tell me what I feel? You don't know even me."

"But I want to. There's nothing about you that I'm haven't found interesting."

"I don't-"

"Shhh." He said, bringing his deadly mouth to the pink shell of her ear. "I'm tired of talking." With that, his hands seized her, pulling her up to her feet. He gathered her up in his arms and took her to the bed. He laid her down upon it and pressed himself against her left side. "Close your eyes, my sweet." 

Willow knew she should fight him, but somehow she couldn't. It was as if her body had a mind of its own. She did the only thing she could. . .she closed her eyes.

Angelus brought his hands to the collar of her shirt, his hands made swift work of the buttons. Beneath the button-down blue shirt, lay a white lacy bra. He grinned, this was on thing he admired about this age. Women's clothing today gave him much easier access. . .no chemises, stays, and pantelets. In fact. . .three little hooks and eyes and she was bare to his ravening gaze. Her soft skin was smooth and unblemished. Her breasts were small and would fit easily into the palm of his hand. Beautiful. She breathed shakily causing the ivory orbs to jiggle slightly. He sighed as he let one lazy finger circle the erect pink peak. 

She'd never been so exposed in her life. And it wasn't nearly as upsetting as it should be. Willow was on fire, the secret moist place between her thighs was throbbing with an unknown need. Her limbs felt leaden and her eyes were screwed shut. "C-c-can I look now?" She had to see him. 

"Open your eyes." She did, seeing a look of such intense hunger on his face that she was made mute by it. He deliberately brought his mouth to the nipple that he'd fondled, taking its warm soft flesh in his mouth. The coolness and his sucking it caused it to harden further. She moaned and his other hand cupped her other breast, playing with it in the same manner as he had done with the other one. Willow let her eyes drift shut again. This felt too good. She was surely going to Hell. She realized that she wanted more she wanted to know the full extent of this fire that flooded her body. Wanted him to take her. 

He knew the moment she gave in. The slight relaxation of her body. The soft sigh of surrender. Suddenly, he stopped sucking. "Beg me."

There was a long moment of silence. Neither of them was willing to speak.

Angelus sighed. He pressed a kiss between her breasts, grazing the emerald pendent. "The second rule is to never take that off, my sweet. Ever." He moved away from her body, standing on his two feet and gazing down at her as she lay on the bed. She looked at him in confusion. "Goodnight." He was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Willow picked up her pillow at threw it at the door. "Vampires!" She muttered. She wasn't sure who she was more angry with. Herself or Angelus. Definitely herself. 

*******

Willow was in the library once more, using the computer. She had found some vague references to the Soul Restoration ritual but nothing definite. The sooner this thing was done, the better. She couldn't believe that she had not only allowed Angelus to handle her so intimately but that she had actually enjoyed his attentions. She must be one sick puppy, having lustful thoughts and feelings for a blood-sucking demon that lived in her best friend's boyfriend's body. 

Buffy came in, looking even more dejected. "He drew me another picture." She said, sitting down and putting her head in her hands. "God, what am I going to do."

Willow went to her best friend. "Oh, Buffy, we've always gotten through the badness. We'll be alright. Somehow it'll all work out." She knew it wasn't' much comfort but it was the truth. Everything did work out for them.

Buffy wrapped her arms around Willow, sighing into her shoulder. "What would I without you, Wills?"

"You'll never have to wonder about that. I'm here for you. Always."

"Want to get a mocha?" Buffy wiped a couple of tears away. "Caffeine and chocolate has restorative powers."

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's go get everyone a round, we'll be here late for a research session and the coffee would be good for us anyway." The girls walked out of the library, Espresso Pump bound.

********

"Yeah, the thrill is gone." Angelus muttered as he lay in his bed. Drusilla as holding a tea party of her dolls on the floor beside him. He felt restless. Annoyed. He was slowly losing interest in the dark vampiress as well as the golden haired Slayer. All his thoughts were colored red now. Willow.

"What's wrong, my Angel?" Dru asked, holding a cup of blood for Miss Edith to drink from.

"Nothing, Dru. Just thinking out loud." 

"She's a witch, you know." She confided. "With her black cats and broomsticks."

"Who is?"

"The red witch, silly." She cocked her head, listening to 'Miss Edith' speak to her. "She wants you. . .but she doesn't."

Hmm. . . the red witch. . .Willow. "She's not sure if she wants me?" Dru-speak was difficult to decipher.

"Yes and no, beast then soul." Drusilla sighed.

"She wants the soul?" Angelus demanded but the insane vampiress merely shrugged and was now engrossed in her dolls once more. He knew from experience that she wouldn't speak again until she had something worth saying. He rolled over on the bed. Night fall couldn't come soon enough.

*******

"I've got an uninvite spell." Giles announced as the girls reappeared with coffees. 

"Thank God!" Cordelia announced fervently. "I invited him in my car once, let's do this thing. I don't want to be giving rides to the evil undead."

"I'll do the spell. I've been looking at some pagan sites and I know how to do a basic ritual." I'm safe! He can't molest me without an invitation. No more strange feelings for a demon to examine. Clarity was a good thing. Wasn't it?

"Very well." Giles agree, handing the book to the red head. "You girls go and do the spell now, before sundown."

Cordelia, Willow, and Buffy went in 'Queen C's' car to both the Slayer's and the hacker's house. They blessed both houses, nailing crosses to the place where Angel had first entered. . .Buffy's front door and Willow's French doors. Willow had then said a simple incantation. The same was done to Cordelia's car. 

After the cheerleader's car was de-vampired she left for home. Willow breathed a sigh of relief. Funny, she hadn't thought about Xander since Angelus had appeared in her room. That didn't mean she liked Cordelia though. As Willow finished her room, she looked at the Slayer. "Do you need anything else, Buffy?"

"No, I'm good. It'll be nice to sleep for once."

"I bet."

"You sure he hasn't been here?"

Willow ducked her head. She hadn't wanted to worry Buffy or confess what had happened. "Nope, and now he won't be. We're safe as houses."

"Yeah, as long as we're in our houses." The poor residents of Sunnydale we're SOL though. She looked out the window, it was a half an hour past sundown. "I'd better go, it's patrol time."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later on tonight?"

"Sure." She hugged her friend goodbye and left the room.

Willow sighed as she sat down on her bed. "I thought she'd never leave."

A voice said from outside the door. Angelus. 

"Uh, hi." Be strong, Willow! 

"Hi." He smiled as he opened the door. He started to walk through when he banged up against the barrier. His face was thunderous. "Invite me in!"

"Um. . .hmmm . . .let me think . . .NO!"

"What about our deal?"

"I lied. You don't have to keep ones that you make with a homicidal maniac." Ha! Take that.

"Willow, if you don't let me in. . .I'll-"

"You'll what? Yell threats from the doorway?" Willow pulled the pendent from underneath her sweater. She unfastened it and threw it through the opening. "While I'm thinking about it, you can keep that."

He couldn't believe she had done this to him. It was devious. Clever. It only made him want her more. "Maybe I should pay Buffy a visit."

"Go ahead. You can yell at her through her window. I performed the ritual there, too."

"Willow-"

"Oh, be quiet. I have homework to do so why don't you go away?"

"I am kinda hungry. Guess I'll just take my anger out on some school children tonight."

Willow winced but didn't rise to his bait. "It's not my fault you're a killer."

Angelus hear gravel crunching in her driveway, he went to the edge and looked down. It was Cordelia, the foolish girl stepped out of her car. Willow could see from her vantage point. He turned back to the redhead with a grin. "Look, it's delivery!" He started to swing his legs over the balcony. 

"Come in, Angelus." she said wearily. 

"Knew you were the smart one." 

Angelus stepped inside and promptly went to her closet. Cordelia appeared in the doorway. "I forgot my folder." she said, reaching for a glossy black folder which lay on Willow's desk. 

"Oh, well. . .I'll see you later." She said shakily. She couldn't help but think about the monster in her closet.

"Yeah, whatever." She stopped to look at her. "Why are you all jittery? Too much coffee?"

"No, I'm fine. Just tired."

"If you don't want to talk that's fine with me. I'm just trying to be nice to you because your Xander's little friend."

"Go home, Cordelia."

"Fine. Goodnight." The cheerleader said, sweeping majestically from the room. 

Willow watched Angelus open the closet door in almost slow motion. "You didn't honor our agreement, my sweet. I can't let that kind of insolence slide."

"Insolence? I was protecting myself." She said quietly.

"Protecting yourself." Angelus picked up the ancient text which lay on the bed. He flipped through the pages. "Vampire Uninvite Spell." He ripped it from the book, tearing it into small pieces of paper too small to contain more than one or two letters. She'd never be able to piece it back together. The spell was gone. "Looks like your fresh out of protection, my sweet." Then, he advanced on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Under my Thumb 3/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Warning: This story deals with some non-consensual themes. Please don't read this if you are offended by this type of story.

Thanks for all the encouraging feedback. Feedback is good for the soul. . .or the soulless.

****************************************************************************************************

Willow backed away. "You said you wouldn't kill me here."

"Who said anything about killing?" Angelus said silkily. His eyes were fastened on her slim white throat and they held a glimmer of green. 

She noticed where his attention was directed. "You are going to kill me."

"No, I'm not." He didn't say anything about not biting though, he wasn't going to leave here without tasting her pure blood. Without marking her.

"Has a vampire ever bitten you before?"

"No." Willow inched closer to her desk. She had an enormous unabridged dictionary laying open on it. If she whacked him with that, she'd be able to knock him out. 

"I'll have to remedy that." Angelus said. His fangs began to elongate. 

"See!" Willow said fiercely. "You're getting ready to bite me, you big liar!"

He chuckled, her fear was mouth-watering, whetting his depraved appetite for her blood. He wanted more of her fear too. "Didn't you just say that you don't have to keep a deal with a homicidal maniac? Why should I keep my deal with a young virgin?"

She backed into the desk, her small fingers scrambling behind her to pick up the heavy book. "I knew it! I knew you'd try to kill me eventually!"

He grasped her arms and pulled her forward, holding her slender body immobile in his embrace. "Now, now, young lady. There will be none of that. I'm wise to your affinity for blunt objects and your obsession with striking unsuspecting vampires with them." He couldn't keep the smile off his face. " You really were going to smack me with that big book, weren't you?" He shook his head, taking a moment to marvel at her resourcefulness. "And probably give me a few choice words from it, too." 

"N-no, I wouldn't do that." Willow denied.

Angelus pinned her with his eyes. "Don't do that. There won't be any lies between us." 

"Why do you keep saying things like that? Like I'm going to be alive in few minutes?"

"We're going to have a serious talk about this death wish of yours, my sweet. It's not healthy."

"You aren't going to kill me?"

"Haven't we talked about this already?" He sighed. " No, I'm not going to kill you tonight." He frowned, his mind winging in a new direction. "Is that how your other relationships ended? With the other party dead?"

Willow choked back a giggle. "No, of course not. Well. . .actually I haven't had any other relationships." She looked at him crossly. "Hey! Who said this was relationship?"

"I did." Angelus said, standing taller.

"Oh." Willow needed to think about that some more. 

Angelus smiled and ran one finger down her pink cheek. "If you don't want to argue anymore, I have more pressing concerns."

"You're going to b-bite me?"

"Yes." He waited to see how she would react.

"You w-won't take t-too much?" He shook his head solemnly and she relaxed a little. Being bitten was better than being dead. "Does it. . .does it. . .hurt?"

"At first." He said truthfully. "But then there's only pleasure." He thought back to the night he was turned. "Exquisite pleasure that burns you up inside, makes you weak and leaves you shuddering."

Willow took a shaky breath. "Oh. I guess it's okay then." She was probably going to need some intense therapy for this. 

He closed his eyes as his features morphed into their true form. She merely looked up at him with glazed eyes. Angelus was overwhelmed by that small measure of trust. He gently tilted the white column of her throat to the right and pressed his nose into the vanilla scented heat of her neck. He traced the path of her blue vein with his tongue and she shivered in his arms, hands clutching his coat. He pulled impossibly closer into his arms, pressing one leg in between her thighs. He could hear her blood singing to him, willing him to taste it. He pressed his sharp hard fangs at the place he would enter and pierced her neck swiftly. Then he began to pump his fangs into her, letting her honeyed blood fill his mouth, bathe his tongue. 

Willow tensed at the slight sting in her neck but as Angelus began to take her blood, his fangs were no longer a painful intrusion. They were a source of gratification, the root of rapture. She clutched at him, her fingers sliding into the thick wool of his coat, her hips rotated on his muscular thigh between her legs. She'd never felt anything like this, the pleasure was unbearable as if she were climbing to some apex, striving for some nameless goal. 

Suddenly he pulled from her with a cry, gasping in an unneeded breath. He looked sated, satisfied."No," Willow wailed, trying to press him back inside her but he merely cleansed her wounds with his tongue until the blood stopped flowing. Then he pressed his cool lips to the puncture marks, a reverent gesture. He slid her down his body, holding their hips apart even as he held her. 

Angelus pulled back to look down on her, smoothing the damp hair from her flushed face. "So beautiful." He crooned. 

"B-but I--"

"Shh." He put a finger to her lips. "I can't take anymore of your blood tonight, it'd make you sick." He lifted her effortlessly in his arms and brought her to the bed, He pulled back the covers and laid her down. She tried to speak again but he shushed her with a look. From his pocket, he pulled the necklace and fastened it around her throat with a smug smile. He was careful to avoid her wounds. He leaned down and removed her shoes with care and then brought the covers to her chin. Willow felt her eyes starting to close and bent to press a kiss on her rosy lips. "Sleep, Willow." And she did.

**********

Willow sat in the back of the class room with Buffy. The French teacher was asking all of them what they did last night. She really hoped that he didn't call on her and if he did the whole class would be learning some brand new vocabulary words. She ran a hand through her hair, every time she closed her eyes she could see them together, feel Angelus pressed against her. "Earth to Wills, where are you?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Buffy said, eyes alight with mischief. "I know that look. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Guy?" She whispered back, keeping an eye on Mr. Voorhees who had his back to the classroom, writing away on the chalk board. "There's no guy." 

"Are you trying to tell me something?" The Slayer rose one manicured eyebrow. "Is there a girl?"

"Nope. No girl either." Willow tugged the collar of her turtleneck up.

"I know who it is -- that cute guitar player. What's his name? Oh, I remember --Oz!"

"Oh, Oz. Yeah, h-he's great." Haven't thought about him for a while.

"Did you two exchange smoochies?"

No, but I gave the demon whose wearing your boyfriend's face a taste of my blood. And what's worse. . .I really liked it. "Something like that." Willow said, not meeting Buffy's eyes.

"Well, I'm glad. You can't wait around forever for Xander Harris to get a clue. Mark my words, he'll be sorry he passed you up."

"Uh-uh. Yep, probably kick himself for it. Yep."

"Ms. Rosenberg, since you seem so chatty right now, why don't you tell the class what you did last night?" Mr. Voorhees leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms.

Cripes!

*********

"There is nothing wrong with drinking an orange." Willow grumbled. "Cuz, hello! Orange juice. He probably drinks it everyday for breakfast." When she'd been so rudely cornered by the teacher she said that she had ate dinner last night and that she had drank an orange. How humiliating, especially because she got A's on the tests in that class. Even Buffy had let out a giggle.

Willow savagely plunged her chicken mcnugget into the golden hot mustard sauce and took a bite. "At least I got some Mickey D's today." She turned her attention to the history work before her, she had time for more self-flagellation later. 

"What are you doing, Willow?"

The hacker jumped up about two feet off of her chair. "Angelus!" she hissed.

"You should be more careful, little one. There's all sorts of nasty things in Sunnydale." He gave her a wicked smile, clearly proud of himself for scaring her. Angelus walked over casually and sat down on her desk. He eyed the greasy paper bag her food had come in with disdain. "And just what is that?"

"Dinner." She said, biting into another nugget.

"A piece of compressed chicken dipped into a sauce. Sounds delicious." He said, his voice laced with sarcasm. What was wrong with her? She should be having caviar, champagne, and filet mignon -- not food from an establishment who idolized a clown with tacky footwear. 

Willow picked up another nugget and gestured with it. "At least my food doesn't talk to me." Best not to tempt fate on the Hellmouth. She frowned at the square piece of fried meat and when no mouths appeared she ate it. Thankfully no cries of 'help me' issued from within her mouth. "Besides, you don't eat food, so how can you critique it?"

"No, Angel doesn't eat food. I'm a gourmet." He seized one of her nuggets.

"Hey! I was going to eat that." 

"Now, I am." He dipped it in the sauce and brought it to his mouth for an experimental bite. He chewed and swallowed. Mmmm "I didn't think this would taste that good." He popped the rest in his mouth and seized another nugget.

"Fast food, gotta love it." Willow said with a grin, she pushed the carton of nuggets between them. "Have some more." In a few minutes they polished off all of them. 

"Do they have anything else besides chicken?"

"Yes, you should experience wonder of french fries." She wiped her greasy hands on a paper napkin and picked up her pen once more, determined to finish the homework. Angelus would just have to deal, she wasn't going to be his entertainment this evening. 

"Wait just a minute! I didn't come over here to be ignored."

"Too bad." She said with irritation. "I have some history homework to do."

"What's the topic?"

"The tower of London, I'm writing an essay on what it must've been like for the inhabitants." She sighed. " It's this new idea of 'living history', its supposed to make it more interesting.

"You're in luck, my sweet, I can be some help in that area. It just so happens that I visited the prison."

"Really?" Wow! It was weird and cool and yuck all at the same time.

He stood up as if addressing a prized pupil. "Yes, Darla and I went there shortly after I was sired. You could say that it was part of our honeymoon."

"You were imprisoned there?"

"No, of course not. As if a prison could hold me." His gave her a haughty smile. "We leapt over the wall one night and decided to visit again and again. We did the usual stuff. We fed the ravens, ate some guards. . ." His voice turned hoarse. "Played in the torture chamber." 

"Oh." She squeaked. Time for a subject change."So, what was life like for the prisoners?"

Angelus began to explain his time at the prison and Willow was mesmerized by his deep voice and the way he made history come alive for her. Of course, it was a dark and bloody history but it was still a first hand account and it fascinated her. Willow took notes while he talked and asked him questions along the way. She sometimes forgot just how old Angel/Angelus was and what he had witnessed. 

Angelus was enjoying himself, he loved the role of teacher or sire as the case may be. Willow was an apt pupil, asking insightful questions and listening carefully to his answers. After it was over, she typed up a quick essay and he read it over adding one or two suggestions. As she printed it out, she was staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said at first and then sighed. "I never imagined that you could be so--"

"Knowledgeable?"

"No, I knew you were smart. But. . .what's the word I was looking for? Nice?'

Angelus grinned. "You think I'm nice, little one? Do you think a demon ever does something for nothing?"

She gulped. "You want some sort of payment?"

"No, this is bartering. You got something from me, now you will give something to me."

"I could buy you some french fries." She offered halfheartedly.

"No, I'm not hungry for food."

"Then w-what do you want?"

"Come here and I'll show you." Angelus pulled her over and into his arms. She could feel her heart pounding wildly and the blood roaring in her ears. He bent over her, placing his head on her shoulder and peeled the fabric of her turtleneck away from her neck to expose his bite mark. She tensed in anticipation but he didn't bite. He merely pressed a soft kiss there and moved to whisper in her ear. "I've marked you, Willow Rosenberg. No other vampire. . .or man for that matter will ever have you."

"Are you going to bite me again?"

"Not tonight, my sweet. You lost too much blood the last time."

"Oh. Then what are you going to do?"

Was that disappointment in her voice? He could only hope. Instead of answering her, he kissed a line from her jaw to her mouth. When he reached her lips, he kissed her wildly putting all of his thirst for her into it. Then it came to him. This. . .thing with her wasn't about revenge or the need for power. It wasn't about his anger at the soul or sticking it to the Slayer. It wasn't even about passing time anymore. This was about Willow. Willow and himself. He pulled away from her, looking down into her glowing green eyes with a stunned sort of wonder. Angelus kissed her forehead lightly. "Goodnight, my sweet." And then he was gone, using his vampiric strength to get the hell out of there, the moisture from her kiss still on his lips.

********

The next night Willow sat at a table by herself at the Bronze. She didn't know why she'd let them drag her here. Cordelia, Xander, and Buffy were dancing in the middle of the floor in a bizarre threesome. She took a sip of her mocha and sat back further in her chair, thoughts of Angelus and his hasty exit furthermost in her mind. 

She didn't know what it was about him, but she was starting to have feelings for him. It didn't bother her that he had an all access pass to her house, even though he was a killer. She liked talking to him, getting to know him. She enjoyed the sound of his voice, the smell of leather and tobacco smoke, and the way his large hands cupped her face as he kissed her. She craved his touch and longed for him to take her innocence, make her his own. She loved the way his fathomless eyes stared into her as if he wanted to absorb her. Willow loved the way he made her feel when he bit her, as if she was the center of his universe. Willow loved. . .him.

With the unwelcome realization came a huge wave of guilt. For Angel and Buffy together and separately. For the other scoobies, for loving a demon. Willow pressed her hands to her mouth and to stifle a moan of horror. She was evil. Wicked. How could she want him? He killed people! He tortured them! And he enjoyed it. She wasn't innocent to his ways, she'd read the accounts of his activities. She knew exactly who and what he was. . .and she didn't care. 

She stood up shakily, ready to bolt from the door when a hand captured hers.

"Willow?"

She turned. "Oz." She hadn't seen him since the night they had blown up The Judge.

"How are you? I called a couple of-"

"I know. I've just been busy. How have you been?" She really didn't feel like doing this but there was really no choice.

"Good." He nodded. "Seen any more exploding dust guys?"

The night of Buffy's party, she'd staked a vampire in front of him. "Uh, no actually. How are you dealing with that?" It was a shock to find out monsters were real. . .and that they could be lovable.

"I'm okay." He spoke in a conspiratorial tone of voice. "Did you know that Sunnydale is crawling with them?"

"You don't say." She smiled then. He was amusing in his calm acceptance of cosmic forces and doom. 

"Really, it's no lie. What are you doing here tonight?"

"Drinking mochas." She pointed down to her beverage.

"Chocolate and coffee, can't beat that combo." He nodded his head, then looked at her again. "I've run out of casual conversation, so now I'm going to stand here in slightly uncomfortable silence and hope you'll invite me to sit with you."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Please, sit down." She hastily gestured to another chair.

He sat down and flagged a waiter, requesting two more mochas. When the drinks came, Willow happily surrendered her lukewarm beverage for the fresh one and listened to Oz speak about his band and school. She felt relaxed in the young man's presence. He seemed like a nice guy and she could use the distraction. 

Just then, Buffy, Xander, and Cordy came back to the table. The Slayer winked at the redhead knowingly and Willow flushed an interesting crimson color. She introduced Oz and they all talked for while. She was pleasantly surprised at how well he fit into their group. Everyone seemed to like him. In the bathroom, Buffy told her he was cute. Xander thought he was funny. Even Cordelia said he was 'halfway decent'. That was high praise from Queen C, who was impossible to please. This might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Title: Under my Thumb 4/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Warning: This story deals with some non-consensual themes. Please don't read this if you are offended by this type of story.

Thanks for all the encouraging feedback. Feedback is good for the soul. . .or the soulless.

****************************************************************************************************

"Mochas. Muffins." Oz held out a white bag and a carrier with two travel cups.

Willow still held the front door open, she'd been prepared to walk to school when she almost ran into him. His finger was still poised to ring the doorbell. "Uh-huh. What are they doing on my front porch? With you?" She smiled, bewildered at his behavior.

"Well, there's this thing, where people eat in the morning." He thought for a moment. "I think they call it breakfast." He spoke in a conspiratorial tone. "I think it's going to be the next big thing."

Willow stepped completely out on the front porch, adjusting her necklace around her turtleneck. "And-"

"Well, this is the part where I'm really suave, and say I just happened to know you love chocolate chip muffins and mochas first thing in the morning." He gestured that she should follow him toward the street as he spoke. "And then I slip in how you're on my way to school and I just happened to have mochas and muffins. So I thought I should invite you to have some."

They had stopped in front of his van. He set the coffees on the top of it and opened the passenger side door for her. Willow couldn't help but be amused by his behavior. "Planning on bribing me with food so you can abduct me for ransom?" She teased, as she climbed into the car.

"Actually, I was going to take you to school, since I go there from time to time." He paused and gave her his best thinking face. "But I can, you know. . . if you like that sort of thing."

"I promised that I would never miss school unless I'd been kidnapped. So I always had this guilty fantasy, and the chocolate just helps." She grinned.

He handed her the coffee, held the bag while she chose a muffin, tucked the edge of her coat into the van, shut the door, then climbed in on the other side. "If I just happened to drive to school this way tomorrow, would you want a ride?"

"Oh, Oz, I don't think I should impose on you-"

"If I told you the seat was broken, and if no one sits in it then it'll fly into the back and I'll have to fix it, would you?" He suggested, schooling his face into a serious expression.

"Sure. That's so-" Sweet, charming, and thoughtful. But where the HELL were you a month ago before I had fallen for a demon!! "Nice. Thank you."

Oz just bobbed his head and started the engine. It wasn't what he had in mind when he had first seen her on Halloween. But it wasn't bad, being friends with her. Not bad at all. Most importantly, being friends with her was a good start. He wouldn't push her just now, but he wanted to be much more than her friend.

Willow looked straight ahead, a few weeks ago she would have been thrilled at Oz's interest in her. Now, all she thought about was Angelus, the demon that lived in the body of her best friend's boyfriend. It wasn't fair.

*********

"Damn vampires ruin everything!" Xander exclaimed. He crossed his arms, his lips twisted in a scowl.

"Will you stop whining about that?" Cordelia snapped, not bothering to look up from her copy of Vogue.

"We were in the championship! The championship! Normally, I don't care about those dumb jocks but we were winning! But no. . .big old gang of vampires have to eat the quarterback! Hello? Why not the bench warmers? Or the stupid fullback, I hate that guy. Or - or. . .the cheerleaders!"

"Hey! Watch it, mister." Cordelia hit Xander's arm with the magazine. "If you ask me, Brad was asking for it. At least I carry protection, I put a stake in my pom pom."

"I could make a remark but I'm too much of a gentleman."

"I'll believe that when I see it. Besides, at least I could use protection unlike some virginal people in this room."

Xander blushed. Giles cleared his throat. "Is it possible to get through one meeting without a discussion of Xander's sex life?" He couldn't stop the smile that momentarily graced his lips. "Or lack thereof."

"We could talk about Buffy's sex life." Cordelia pointed out. "Since it's her boyfriend that's running around killing everyone." Buffy cringed at the comment, but Cordelia was, for the most part, right.

"I'm glad to hear you use protection, Cordelia." Willow said in a false sweet tone. "Or it could be your sex life that's running around killing everyone." 

Cordelia stared at the redhead with a vacant expression for a moment. She never really understood Willow. Xander and Buffy lost it, loving it when Willow went off on somebody. The poor person never knew what hit them because she was normally so sweet and calm. 

Giles started coughing and went to his office for a moment. A small burst of laughter sounded from under the door. Cordelia threw down her magazine. "I don't get it! Willow, I don't sleep with vampires!"

She couldn't resist and Queen C deserved it for taking Xander from her -- even though she no longer wanted him. "Well, that's at least one category of male that's safe. How do you feel about demons?"

"Eww!"

"That's two!" Willow cried, sounding like a game show host.

"What are you talking about, Willow?" The cheerleader spit out.

Xander grew angry. It was funny at first but it had gone too far. She was his. . .his. . .girlfriend? "They're talking about syphilis, Cor. Among other diseases." He glared at Willow. "Syphilis is no laughing matter!"

Willow spared him a glance and patted his arm. "Don't worry, Xander, you're not in any danger."

A book fell to the floor inside Giles office and another burst of laughter came and then a fake coughing fit."That's it! I don't have to take this anymore."Cordelia cried, standing up. She glowered at Buffy and Willow and then at Giles door. "I have better things to do than hang out with you losers." Xander stood up beside her. "Let's go." They walked out in a huff.

Buffy had tears running down her face. "You're terrible! But thanks for defending me." She wiped her face with tissue. "What's gotten into you?"

Good question. Willow thought about Angelus, he was starting to be a bad influence on her. "I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't help it. She irks me."

"Me too." She sighed, rubbing her stomach. "Thanks , Wills. I needed that, it feels like I haven't laughed in days."

She sensed some domestic disharmony ."How are things Chez Summers?"

"Better. Now that he can't come in anymore. But my mom is on overload, she knows something's up."

"At least you can get some sleep and I bet your mom will settle down soon, she's always bought your explanations." 

"I know, but I hate lying to her."

Willow looked away from her friend. "Lying is hard to do."

Giles reappeared, three books in his hands. He gave one to Willow and one to Buffy. "Let's look for that soul restoration spell again. This is the only way to get Angel back and the best way to stop him from doing whatever he's planning." He looked at Buffy carefully, causing them all to sober up. "The other alternative is to-"

"Don't say it." Buffy whispered, tearing up again. This time in despair. "I know what I'll have to do." She took a shaky breath. 

Willow lowered her head in shame and misery. Buffy was heartbroken and she was going on behind her back with Angelus. She forced herself to squeeze Buffy's hand and offer her the comfort she needed, even though it made her feel like a fake. She didn't want Angelus to go away. Ever. "It'll all work out, Buffy. I know it will." They all bowed there heads over their respective books.

*********

Willow sat at her computer screen, she was emailing Ms. Calender her computer science homework. The teacher encouraged them to use the computer as a tool and wanted their assignments turned in via the internet. She had gotten back from the research party a half an hour ago. After the email was sent, she noted that there was a message from Ms. Calender in her mailbox. 

  
  


Willow,

  
  


I meant to find you after school today but I didn't see you. You were probably in the library with Rupert, weren't you? I decided to email you the information instead. I think I found the soul restoration ritual! Unfortunately, it is written in Latin and is not complete. My grasp of the language is spotty at best but I've devised a computer program to randomly sample the text, it will give me a means to decode it. I also need to pick up a few magickal supplies to complete the ritual. I wanted to tell Rupert and Buffy myself, but I haven't exactly been welcome there lately. Anyway, I wanted to let you know. I needed to share this with someone. Please don't tell Buffy or Rupert yet, I don't want to get their hopes up. I've already let them down and I don't want to ever do that again.

  
  


Thanks,

Jenny Calender

  
  


It was almost done. Knowing Ms. Calender, she was hurriedly working on it this minute. It wouldn't take long at all to complete. She took a deep breath and tapped the 'save' button on her email account. She didn't want Angelus to leave. But it was wrong of her, she knew innocent people would die because of him. . .people she knew! Buffy might die because of him. What a mess. She sighed, closing out of her computer session. 

Two hands suddenly covered her eyes. "Guess who?" A raspy voice asked. 

"Angelus." Willow's heart leapt. In joy or fear? Did he see the email?

"I should hope so. I don't want to think any other strange men are wondering around your room at night." He whirled her around in her chair until she faced him. He opened his arms and she went into them.

He didn't know. She decided then she would put all thoughts of the resouling spell out of her mind. She didn't want to think about him leaving her. She'd worry about it later. Willow let herself relax against him and hugged him back. "Are you alright? The way you left last night-"

"I hade to take care of some things, little one. Everything's fine now." He stroked her back, inhaling her scent. Angelus delighted in the steady thud of her heartbeat against his chest. She felt so right in his arms.

"I was a worried that I might have done something." She said quietly.

"No, you didn't do anything." He hugged her tighter. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you?" Willow asked. She wanted to experience his bite once more. 

"Is that an offer?" He pushed her back gently, watching her expression. 

"Yes." She said, meeting his eyes.

Angelus moved his hand to her throat, reaching under her turtleneck to feel his bite mark and the increased beat of her pulse. He closed his eyes at the onslaught of hunger and love that swept through him. He cleared his throat before he spoke, keeping himself in check and he pulled his fingers from her neck. "I'll gladly take you up on that offer. Later. Right now, I have a surprise."

"A surprise?" She grinned, delighted as any child. Then she sobered. "This doesn't involve-"

His lips twitched. "No dead people's necklaces. I promise."

"Okay then. What is it?" She looked at him expectantly.

"First you have to thumb wrestle me."

"You expect me to thumb wrestle over a something? I don't even know what I could win."

"You misunderstand me, my sweet. We're wrestling for the location of the surprise."

"Still not making sense." She said but she gave in. "Fine. But no touching, okay? Nothing but our hands will touch." He had robbed her of her victory last time by doing that.

"Fine, little one, I won't touch you any more than necessary. Since you can't control yourself." He smiled mischievously.

"Put your thumb where your mouth is, Angelus." 

**********

"I should have won." Angelus grumbled. He looked down at his inept thumbs. They were longer than hers and he knew he was much stronger. What was the problem?

"I warned you." Willow said, shrugging. "If I hadn't been distracted last time-"

"We'll have a rematch later." The vampire decreed. Though he was starting to realize that his defeat of her had been a fluke. Or destiny. He smiled at that thought.

"Fine. I'd never pass up an opportunity to beat you." She put her hands in her jean pockets. "I get to choose where we have the surprise?" 

"Yes." He had agreed, even though he had picked out a picturesque spot. "Where to, little one?"

"What are you giving me?" She asked, regarding him carefully. 

His tongue traced his lower lip. "Something delicious."

Okay. " So we can't have this 'surprise' in front of others?"

"I don't know about that. Sometimes its fun to watch."

Was he talking about. . . ? "I think I'm going with a private spot then." She thought a moment. "Why can't we have it here?"

"No, I think a change of venue is in order. This is a special night."

"Yes, it is." She smiled at him.

"And you are a very special person." 

"I am."

"Can we go to the place I picked?" Angelus asked petulantly.

"Being a special person means that I'm capable of benevolence. Fine, take me there."

"You won't be sorry. Better get your coat." He pulled a denim jacket from her closet.

"How did you know-"

"I was your closet monster once, remember?"

"Oh." She smiled. "You're better looking than the one I had when I was four. He was green and had one eye."

" I haven't looked in a mirror lately but I'm sure that I have more than one eye." He held the jacket while she put it on. They crossed to the french doors and walked out to the edge of the balcony. "Do you trust me, sweet?"

She put her small hand in his and met his eyes. "Yes."

Angelus groaned before pulling her into his arms and kissing her soundly. "I love that word on your lips."

"Yes?" He nodded. "Then yes, Angelus. Yes, yes, yes. Yeeeeesssss!!" While she was talking he had flung them both from the balcony. He still held her in his arms and absorbed the impact with his body. 

His eyes gleamed wickedly as they landed, her legs had gone around his waist in the air. "That was. . . was. . ." He nibbled her earlobe and he slid his hands up to cup her behind. "Exciting." She almost moaned. Adrenaline could be. . .nice.

"Thought so." He walked a short distance to his car which was parked on the street. It was a vintage black convertible. "This is yours?"

"Now it is." Angelus said as he reluctantly plucked her from his body and placed her on the passenger seat. He bounded around the car and jumped in the other side. 

She really didn't want to know about his vampiric activities. Don't ask. Don't tell. That was her policy. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

*******

"It's beautiful." she breathed, touching a pale purple flower. He had taken her to a night blooming garden. It was part of a mansion on Crawford St. "Is this yours?" Damn it, new policy, Willow! "Never mind."

"Don't worry, my sweet. It used to belong to a master vampire. I took over when I. . .came back."

She brightened. "Do you live here all alone?"

"I only come here every so often. No one else knows about it." 

"I wouldn't tell anyone." She meant 'Buffy'.

"I know you wouldn't." He looked in the direction of the car. "Stay put. I'm going to get something from the car."

Willow sat down on a large bench, listening to the fountain burble. He was going to make love to her here, under the stars in this ethereal looking place. She could hardly believe it. 

He came back with a picnic basket. 

"Oh, food. You're surprise. . ." She thought about what he had said. "Of course it's food." She laughed hollowly.

"Yes, food. But it's for later." He set it down deliberately, drinking in the sight of her.

"Later? You mean after we-"

"That's what I mean." He walked over to her and took her in his arms once more. "I need to tell you something Willow. I've never said it to anyone. Ever." He pressed his mouth against her ear. "I love you."

Willow felt tears flow down her face. "I-" 

"Shh. Don't tell me you love me. I don't think you know yet." He touched her cheek. "So innocent and trusting. I've put you in quite the position." He twined his hands in her luxuriant hair. "This is the part where he would break down and tell you that he wasn't good enough for you." He was speaking about Angel. "That he was a monster and didn't deserve you." He tilted her face up. "I'm not him. I am a monster and I may not deserve you but I want you. I love you. As much as a demon like me can love. And no one will keep me from you." With that, his lips crushed hers in a branding kiss.

Willow pulled her mouth from his. "I know you're not Angel. I know who I'm here with." His kiss was gentler this time, appreciative. Willow tried to speak once more. "Angelus, I-"

"No, little one." He brushed finger over her lips. " The time for words is over." He walked to the picnic basket and picked up the blanket that lay on top of. Carefully, he put unfurled it and set it on the ground. He held out his hand to her and together they stepped onto the soft woven blanket. 

With shaking hands he peeled the coat from her body and tossed it to the ground. He knelt at her feet, looking and acting like a manservant. He removed her right shoe and sock. Then he did the left side. He circled her ankle with his large hand, it was delicate in his grasp. He reminded himself to be gentle.

Then, he ran his hands up her legs and brought them to the fastening on her jeans. His eyes asked a question and she nodded. He undid the snap and then unzipped them. He curled them down her legs and helped her step out of them. She braced her hands on his back as she did so, tracing his tattoo idly while she did. His muscles tensed and he seemed to arch up to her caress, like an insistent cat. When her ankles were freed, he stared up at her, his eyes smoky. She was dressed in a turtleneck and her underthings. He held out his hand to her and urged her to lay down.

Willow laid down on the soft blanket with Angelus hovering over her, still on his knees. He smiled at her tenderly before he hurriedly went to work on his own clothes. His hands deftly undid his coat and the shiny satin shirt. Then he pulled off his leather boots and socks with care. Now, he was dressed only in his leather pants. He bent over her again, looking like some rock god come to life. Around his neck, he wore a long silver chain, the charm on it was a silver 'A.' It brushed against her stomach as leaned over her to claim her mouth again.

His tongue thrust in and out of her mouth as one large hand cupped her breast through the fabric. Angelus brought one leg between her thighs and she widened them to accommodate him. He pulled away from her mouth, panting. Even though he didn't need to breath. He brought his hands to the edge of her shirt and rolled it up her body, exposing her pale skin to his insatiable eyes. He helped her pull it over her head. She immediately brought her hands to her hair, trying to smooth it, but he caught them. He liked the way it looked. Her hair was wild around her face, like she'd just made mad passionate love to someone. And she was about to.

He saw his bite mark on her throat. Without thought, he vamped out, aching to taste her again. He caught her eyes again and she nodded slightly. Needing no further invitation, he bent to her throat. His cool tongue snaked out to trace the mark. She had already accepted him into her body once. Tonight, he would have all of her. He sank his fangs in and almost cried out as her blood poured in his mouth. She arched against him, bringing her legs up and around his thigh. He drank deeply for a little while. Reluctantly, he soon let her go. She cried out, trying to hold him to her but he didn't want to take too much. Angelus wanted Willow to be aware of what would happen next. He was still in vamp face and she had never seen him look so enticing. So exciting. Dangerous. He brought his mouth to hers again and kissed her soundly. "Ready, my sweet?"

"Y-yes, oh, yes." Willow agreed.

********

Two hours later, Willow lay under a blanket of stars in the crook of Angelus' arm. They were both wrapped in his voluminous coat. Occasionally, he would pop a strawberry into her mouth or kiss her as they looked up at the night sky. She snuggled into his chest and silently prayed that no one would take this from her. . .no one would take him from her.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Title: Under my Thumb 5/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Warning: There is some violence in this portion. Character Death.

Note: Sorry guys, didn't feel like writing last week. But I'm back at it!

****************************************************************************************************

Willow rolled over in bed, she couldn't seem to sleep. Every time she was about to drift off she kept on seeing his face, hearing his voice. She was still wearing Angelus' shirt, he had put it on her when she grew too cold last night. It was too large and hung down way past her arms but it felt perfect. She put her wrist to her nose, smelling him on the shirt. It all didn't seem real.

Angelus had brought her home the night before shortly before dawn. They had spent the rest of the night just talking, looking up at the stars. She had wanted to make love again, but he insisted that they shouldn't. He knew that he had hurt her and didn't want her to be sore. Then Angelus had smiled wickedly and told her that she'd be even more anxious to see him the next night if they didn't. 

Willow reluctantly climbed out of bed and slipped on a light purple robe with a silver moon on the back. In a daze, she went about her morning rituals. She started the coffee pot, brushed her teeth, took a hot shower, and got dressed. Willow kept drifting off in the middle of these activities. She'd hear his throaty laughter or feel his fingertips trace her spine. She kept replaying the night in her mind over and over again -- taking mini mental vacations. 

Willow walked over and sat down in front of her computer. She flipped it on and while it booted up went and got herself a cup of coffee. When she returned and went online, she had twenty messages. One was from Ms. Calender. With a sick feeling in her stomach, she opened it. It was a two line message, requesting that she come to the school library this evening. She stared at the screen, speculating on what the technopagan had to tell her, knowing it must have to do with the soul restoration spell. As Giles would say, Oh, bloody hell!

********

"What are you so soddin' happy about?" Spike snarled. Angelus is smiling. . .smiling! Wanker doesn't do that unless he's maiming someone. . . or he's up to something. The disgruntled vampire was still wheelchair bound, but his strength was returning. Soon, he'd be able to wipe a smile off his smug sire's face. He took another mouthful from the mug of warmed blood that Dru had given him earlier. "Did you just get back from drawing the Slayer another family portrait or something?" That always seemed to put him in good mood. Maybe that was it. " Maybe you scared her and her friends by doing a scary watercolor of 'em." He hoped his sire didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice.

Angelus snatched the cup from him."Is that any of your business, meals on wheels?" He drained it and then threw it to the ground, his smile widened as Spike flinched at the noise. Then his grandchilde clenched his jaw and glared. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. Clenching. Glaring. It only fueled his good mood. "And I don't do watercolors. I sketch. " He said, defending his artistic sensibility. 

Spike rolled his eyes. "Like I give a bloody damn." Angelus though he heard a mumbled 'poof' after the statement. 

"Maybe I should draw some illustrations for your 'bloody awful' poems, William." 

He wasn't going to rise to the bait. "Come on, tell me what you did last night." Spike decided to push him further. "Did Dru go with you?"

"She's my childe, she does as I say." He hadn't gone anywhere with his crazed childe, hadn't thought about her at all in quite a while. But it wasn't Spike's place to question him. "You could learn a lot from her."

"You think I'm blind, don't you?" Spike bit out. "You want her for yourself."

Angelus laughed, his childe had it bad alright. He was in love with Drusilla and so jealous he couldn't think straight. Angelus knew the feeling. "I could take her if I wanted her. Never forget that." He relaxed a little. "Just so happens, I have other things on my mind."

Spike tilted his head to the side, a crafty look in his eyes. "It's the redhead, isn't it?" 

All of a sudden, Angelus was in his face. He had braced his powerful forearms on Spike's chair and he looked decidedly unhappy. "What do you know about her?"

"Hey! No need to get so close, mate. I was only making small talk."

"Never mention her again, Spike." The wounded vampire gulped and nodded. Angelus straightened. "You have yourself a nice day, roller derby." He sauntered off to his bedroom.

Spike clenched his jaw. . .and glared. "Wanker."

******

Willow lingered over her coffee. She didn't want the day to progress, didn't want night to fall. She racked her brain but was unable come up with any viable solutions. She couldn't tell Angelus, God only knows what kind of action he'd take against Miss. Calender. . Obviously, she couldn't tell the Scoobies. She could never forget that Angelus was a demon.

"Uh, Willow?"

She turned to see Oz standing in the middle of the kitchen. "I knocked but there was no answer."

"Oz, I'm sorry! I forgot you were going to pick me up for school."

He smiled at that and gestured to her clothing. "I can see that." 

"Oh, uh." She pulled her robe tighter around her and pulled her red hair over her neck to hide the bite marks. "I don't feel up to going today." 

"Are you sick?" He looked concerned.

"Yes. . .sick. I'm under the weather alright. " Willow gave him what she hoped was a convincing 'sick' face.

"I thought the only event that would make you miss school was being kidnapped."

"Well, the flu can be very convincing." 

Oz nodded as if he were experienced in fighting the flu virus. "Should I do something?" His brow wrinkled. "Chicken soup or kleenex or something?'

"No, no that won't be necessary. Actually, you should probably leave." She smiled briefly then looked serious. "I don't want you to get sick too." She walked down the hall to the front door and opened it. He followed her very closely. "I'll see you later, Oz."

Before he knew what was happening he was on the stoop looking at the shut door. "Strange girl." It was said with affection. Oz sniffed again, there was another scent in the house, he could smell a faint trace of it outside. Another man? Maybe he had a rival for her affections. But. . .who was it?

Inside, Willow reached for the phone. "Giles? Hello, this is Willow. I don't feel good, could you call me off school?"

  
  


*********

"Daddy!" A voice shrieked, bringing Angelus out of a sound sleep. He bolted upright in bed to see his dark haired childe standing at the foot of it. She fell on the bed, placing a hand to her temple. "Trying to break up our happy home. No. Can't let her."

He scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to wake up. "What is it, Dru?"

"That bad teacher! Seeking help. An old enemy." She held her head. "Ooh! The pixies in my head are screaming."

"A teacher. . . Giles?" He asked drowsily. The Watcher wasn't a serious threat. 

"No. Beady black eyes, hair like a raven's wing. A gypsy, she is. Miss Edith told me about her over tea and cakes." She pulled her legs up to her chin, trembling. "Wants to hurt my daddy and bring back the Angel beast."

"A gypsy? Black eyes. . .Jenny Calender."

"Buzzing machines." Dru mumbled. "Full of energy and curses." She nodded. 

"She's using the computer to find the spell they cursed me with." Angelus had gotten used to decrypting 'Dru speak' for years. "When?"

"She'll have it tonight, daddy, by the light of the moon."

"Don't worry, Dru, I'll take care of it." She clung to him like the scared childe she was and he patted her back as he thought of a solution.

*********

That evening, Jenny Calender beamed in triumph as the Latin words translated themselves to English. The missing text also filled itself in. She did it! She took a deep breath. Maybe Giles could find it in his heart to forgive her if she could restore Angel's soul and cure him.

She saved the spell on a disk and slipped it into her desk drawer. Then, she printed out a copy for her own use. After that was done, Jenny busied herself by checking the spell's ingredients which were in her knapsack. She had just come from the magick shop in town. The reliable shopkeeper helped her acquire them. She would be ready when the time came to use them.

"What do we have here?" A silky voice drawled.

Jenny shuddered. "Angel?"

"Actually its Angelus, but I thought you knew that." He walked further into the room, he had used the outside door on her classroom to gain entrance. 

"What do you want?" She gulped, hesitantly backing up against the blackboard.

"I think you know what I'm here for." With that, he leaned over to look at the monitor screen on her computer.

"I only wanted to-"

"Imprison me so my silly little soul could be free?" He smiled evilly. "I know all about your plans, Jenny."

She held out her hands. "Let's be reasonable, I can-"

"No, you can't. . .you won't do this spell." No one would keep him from being free or from Willow. He swept his hands out and the computer crashed to the ground in a heap. She screamed, he could hear the blood pumping in her veins. Smell her fear in the air. Being a vampire could be so much fun. There was an electrical smell in the air and a small fire started in the computer. His hands seized the paper she had printed out and she whimpered as if he had hurt her. He ripped in two and then in two again. Then, he started to shred it in thirds but was stopped by her running away and out the door. 

Angelus sighed. A chase wasn't what he had in mind tonight. He merely wanted to frighten her, drink some of her blood. "Jenny?" He called, his tone bored. "Come back here." He put his head into the hallway but couldn't' see her. Hmmmm. . . didn't know she could run that fast. He could hear the clack of her high heels against the cold linoleum of the school's floor. 

"No!" She screamed.

Angelus began to run after her. Some people could be so sensitive. If he had wanted to kill her she would be dead already. He couldn't kill Jenny without alienating Willow. Not that she didn't deserve death for trying to imprison him. Maybe after his redhead fell head over heels for him she wouldn't mind if he killed a friend or two of hers. Especially Xander. He'd enjoy making him into a 'dead boy'.

Laughing at the thought, he rounded another corner. She was on the top step of a stair case. When she heard the noise, Jenny shrieked. "Get away from me!" She began to run down the stairs. 

"Calm down, I just want a drink." He smirked. 

Hearing the scream, Willow hurriedly ran inside. She saw Miss Calender running from Angelus down the long stair case. She looked at the handsome demon, he wasn't in pursuit mode. He merely looked annoyed, not the deadly expression of a predator who was hunting someone. Just then, Miss Calender thrust her foot forward on to the next step but her shoe slipped on the slick surface. 

Willow watched in horror as she fell down the remaining stairs to land with a sickening thud at the bottom of the stairs. She rushed forward and knelt at her side, her teacher's neck was bent at an odd angle. There was no pulse. Jenny Calender was dead. "No!" 

She looked up at Angel in fury as he strolled down the stairs. She ran up to him as he reached the bottom and shoved at his chest. "Why did you chase her like that?"

Frankly, he was surprised. "You don't think I was trying to kill her?"

"When you were trying to kill me you had a different look on your face." She bit out. "But you might as well have killed her. You scared her so much that she was reckless." She hit him on the chest again.

He caught her wrists in his cool grasp. "I wasn't trying to kill her. Is it my fault she doesn't look where she's going on?" Angelus shook his head ruefully. "Here I was being noble by not killing her and she goes an offs herself." 

"Willow, are you alright?" A careful voice said with steely resolve. It was Giles. 

Angelus whipped her around and pressed her back against his chest. "Well, if it isn't the Watcher." He tapped Miss Calender's body with his shoe. "Come to pay your respects?"

Giles face was a mask of unholy rage. He held a crossbow out. "Let her go." His eyes assessed Willow. She didn't appear to be hurt.

He ran a hand down Willow's hip. "Let's ask the lady if she wants me to let her go." 

Willow flushed as her body began to respond to his caress. "Yes, I want you to let me go." She said threw clenched teeth. 

"Maybe you need to be persuaded." Angelus said as he pressed her more fully into his body.

"Maybe you need an arrow through your head." Giles said calmly as he indicated the crossbow. 

"That won't kill me."

"No, but I bet it would bloody well hurt. Let. Willow. Go. Now!"

"What's wrong, Rupert? Have a fight with your girlfriend?" Angelus taunted.

"Rest assured, Angel, I'll kill you for this." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"Jumping to conclusions, aren't we, Sherlock? Do you see any blood on her neck?"

"You could have just-"

"What kind of a vampire goes around throwing women from staircases? That's not my style, Rupert. I have more class than that." 

Giles had only one concern right now. Later, he could worry about the rest. "Get away from Willow." He aimed the bow at his head. 

"Giles? G-man? What happened? I thought I heard a scream." Xander said as he came running down the hall. 

Oz was right behind him. "Oh, God, Willow." He looked at her in the embrace of the vampire and shuddered. He had been warned by the rest of the Scoobies to stay away from Angel, that he was no longer a 'good vampire.' "Stay away from her!" He shouted.

Angelus snarled, not liking the look the young man was giving Willow. "I'll do what I like with her." 

"I'm okay, Oz." She tried to reassure him, not missing the look of distress on his face.

Angelus was furious. How dare she have contact with another man! He was about to set the record straight when he was interrupted by Buffy's arrival. "It's me he wants." She declared.

"Wouldn't be so sure about that, if I were you." Angelus sneered. He nuzzled Willow's neck. "I think I want someone else."

"What's going on here?" Principal Snyder shouted, coming on to the scene. 

Angelus saw his out. While the everyone's attention was averted, he gave Willow a small push in the Watcher's direction and , using his vampiric strength, sprinted out of the nearest door swiftly. 

*******

Giles was a wreck. His eyes were blurry and unseeing. Normally very well dressed, his tie was askew and he had his coat off. Giles, Willow, and Buffy were all in the library. He numbly answered the questions of the Sunnydale Police Department as he drank a cup of coffee. 

Buffy was at his side, squeezing his hand every so often. Willow stared mutely at the floor. Jenny was dead. Jenny was dead. . .it was starting to sink in. Angelus hadn't meant to kill her -- her death was an accident. But he had made the accident happen. He was partly responsible for her death. Angelus didn't even feel remorse for his actions or any concern for Jenny. And yet she still loved him. She put her head in her hands in mortification. 

"Miss Rosenberg?" She looked up to see a young officer staring at her. " I need to ask you a few questions."

******

The police had been satisfied with their answers. Jenny's death was being ruled an accident. Snyder stood outside, talking with the officers. They could hear his voice, drifting in the window. "Are you sure it isn't gang related? PCP?"

"Wills, can you give us a few minutes?" Buffy asked, looking at Giles. 

"Sure." Willow knew that the two of them were almost like family. They had a father/daughter relationship and needed some time to grieve together. 

"Stay close to the library, okay?" They all doubted Angelus would be back, he had caused enough damage tonight, but they didn't want to take any chances. Willow nodded at her friend and walked down the hallway by herself. 

Mindlessly, she ambled along until she was at Miss Calender's room. Unable to help herself, she walked in to see her computer lying on the floor. It was singed. There were bits of paper too. Apparently, Sunnydale's police were so inept they failed to search her room. She knelt on the floor and picked up the pieces. It was the Soul Restoration Ritual. With shaking hands, she deposited them into a folder. Then, she noticed a knapsack on the desk. She opened it to find a lot of spell casting materials, which were obviously for the ritual. She tucked the folder into the bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. She had no idea what she would do with items but they might prove useful.

"Wills?" Buffy called, it was edged with panic. "Are you there? Where did you go?"

"I'm coming, Buffy!" She shouted as she hurried to the library. Sh was anxious to go home, she needed to think about everything. 

She was so tired and distraught that she failed to see a scrap of paper on the desk. It was easy to overlook but very important to the spell. It said "Do not, under any circumstances, perform this during a new moon." 

  
  
  
  


  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Title: Under my Thumb 6/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Note: This part is sad guys, I promise more romance in the next one!

****************************************************************************************************

Angelus was waiting for her . He was pacing the length of her room with his clothing mussed and his hair tousled, muttering. He looked as if he had ran all the way from the school. Willow walked in regally and appraised him with a cool look. "I think you should leave."

He ran a hand threw his hair, trying to retain his composure. Control his anger. "We need to talk."

"No, you need to talk. I've said everything that needs to be said for right now." She walked to the door to the balcony and flung it open. "Leave."

In answer, Angelus moved to the other end of the room to stand behind her fish tank. "I'm not leaving until I know his name." 

"Leave!" Willow cried, exasperated. 

"Give me his name."

"Get out!"

"Have you forgotten who I am, little girl?" Angelus purred. His tone was menacing and provocative at the same time. When he'd used it before, most humans shuddered. It had the desired effect, she went white but didn't flinch. Brave girl. 

"Haven't you done enough for one night?" She whispered. 

"It was an accident, Willow. Is it my fault she was clumsy?" He ran his hand along the cool surface of the fish tank. He needed to take his anger out on something. Anything but her.

"You went too far." She explained. "Giles is devastated." Willow shook her head, trying to figure a way out of this. "I just know he's going to ask Buffy to stake you. He'll order her to!"

Angelus smirked. So, he'd really wounded Giles and Buffy to boot. With almost no effort on his part. Damn, I'm good. . .well, bad. "We'll wait and see." He really, really hoped they came after him. He'd enjoy killing them both. A Slayer and a Watcher! His vampire street cred would increase tenfold. Watch out, Dracula. The 'Dark Prince' didn't stand a chance. Angelus had a much better wardrobe and plus, no dopy accent. 

Willow correctly interpreted his glee. "How can you be happy?" She felt sick to her stomach. "Giles is almost like a father to me and Buffy is my best friend. Miss Calender was my favorite teacher. I know that she tripped, but you practically--"

"Again, not my fault that she tripped. Maybe if she weren't trying to run in those high heels. . .what is with women and shoes these days?" He pondered this a moment and then stared at Willow who was beginning to fume. Excellent. Anger was much better than tears. "I wasn't even going to torture her." He sulked. 

"Fabulous." She said sarcastically. "You weren't going to torture an innocent woman. Wow! They should pick you for man of the year."

"Vampire of the year actually." Angelus drawled, taking in her flushed cheeks and glowing eyes. She'd never been more irresistible. "Come here."

"Go to hell." At his surprised look, she went off again. " Yes, hell! Go there. . .you!"

"You missed me today, didn't you?" His eyes became hooded, burning with need. "I bet you thought about me. Fantasized." He walked around the fish tank, giving it a once over. You got lucky tonight, fish. 

"Fantasies?" She whispered. The conversation was taking a new turn. "No, I don't have any of those. 

"Sure you do. Tell me one of your fantasies." He continued to advance on her.

She held her ground. "I'm not talking to you about that. The last thing on my mind is sex!" By now he was looming over her. 

"I doubt that." He brushed her lips with his own. "I get to you."

"No. . .no. . . you don't. You really don't" She said, taking a deep breath. She was desperately trying to ignore his nearness.

"Then this doesn't bother you?" He leaned over and kissed the bite mark on her neck and she felt her knees start to buckle. He caught her.

"N-no." 

"What about this?" He traced the curve of her ear with his skillful tongue and bit down gently.

Breath hissed out from between her clenched teeth. "No."

Then his mouth claimed hers and he pulled her off her feet. Angelus clutched her to his chest as he kissed her senseless. She clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. When it was over her he held her close to his chest, her feet still dangling in the air. "Tell me his name."

That sobered her. "Ugh! Now you bring this up again?" 

He pulled her back to look at him. "Tell me!"

"Alright, that's it." She smacked his chest. "Let me go!" He did so, making sure she could feel every inch of him as he slid her down his body onto her own two feet. "Get out!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine. If you won't leave, I will." Before he could react, she had swept out the door into the hallway. As she opened the door, it slammed into another person.

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Willow cried. "Buffy? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Willow." She pressed a hand to her throbbing forehead. It just stung, she hardly ever bruised. "Being in pain, mostly."

"I'm so sorry!" Then she thought of something. She turned around and gave Angelus a truly wicked grin. "Come on in!" 

He narrowed his eyes and ran for the door. She saw him leap off the balcony. Buffy made her way around the young hacker and settled herself on the bed. "Actually, I'm here because of Giles."

Willow was serious once more." How is he?"

"Angry, Willow. He wants to kill Angel."

She nodded. "Did he order you to-"

"No, he would never do that. I offered." Two teardrops fell onto her cheek.

"You offered to kill him? Oh, Buffy!" She pulled the Slayer into her arms. 

It was if the flood gates were released. "I have to, Wills. I have to! It's my job. What I was born to do. And he's so. . .so awful. He kills, I know he does. Every night. He likes the killing, the torture and the blood." She sobbed on Willow's shoulder. " He's not my Angel anymore. My Angel is dead and I'm never going to get him back." 

Willow rubbed her best friend's back and murmured nonsensical soothing phrases. "W-when?"

"Tonight. I can't put this off, I just want to do it and get it over with." She pointed to the heavy weapons bag which was just outside Willow's door. "Giles is going to meet me at the factory they're hiding out in."

Willow was starting to panic. No! She couldn't kill Angelus! "Are you sure this is the right thing?" 

Buffy scrubbed her face with her hands, trying to retain some composure. "I'm sure." She stood up and patted down her clothes. "I'll go . . kill him. Then, I can mourn Angel." She took a deep breath. "And go on with my life."

"But Buffy-"

"I fine, Wills." She pulled her friend into a hug. "I just needed to tell someone. I really should go. The sooner this thing is over with, the better."

"Buffy-"

"Goodnight, Willow." The Slayer was already lugging her bag down the hall and out the front door.

"Dammit!" Willow cried, running her hand through her hair. She couldn't warn Angelus, he would ambush Buffy and Giles and kill them both. She couldn't let him die either. He might be a soulless demon, but he cared for her. Loved her. And she returned those feelings, she refused to let him die. Then, she knew. There was only one solution. With precision, Willow began laying out the contents of Miss Calender's knapsack.

********

"Hello, Buff. What a surprise." Angelus called, walking down the stairs. "It is customary to call before coming to someone's house." 

"Yeah, well, I couldn't remember your number." She took out a stake. "I did remember to get you a housewarming gift though."

"I see you brought your old man, too. 'Fraid to be alone with me?" Angelus stubbed out his cigarette on the wall.

Giles pulled a broad sword from the duffel bag. "Actually, she thought your company would be rather boring."

"Enough with the small talk. It's time to get dusty." Buffy said. She began to circle him, stake in hand.

"Fine. I'm a feeling little hungry, Slayer's blood might hit the spot."

*********

Willow knelt on the floor in front of the Orb of Thessula. A tray of animal bones and candles held the orb, it was accompanied by two braziers full of burning herbs. It was time to begin the ritual, she prayed that she was in time. "Goodbye, Angelus." She murmured. Then, she began. "Not dead, nor not of the living. . ."

********

Buffy kicked Angelus in the chest, but he grabbed her ankle and twisted it, sending her to the floor. He was about to jump on her when she flipped up and was once more on her feet. They circled each other once more.

***********

"Gods, bind him, cast his heart from the demon. . . realm. . .return his. . ." Willow faltered. She felt so strange. Like she wasn't alone in her own body. "I call on. . . I. . ." Her whole body tensed and it was as if something or someone snatched her. Took hold of her and was speaking through her body. "Te implor Doamne, nu ignora accasta rugaminte! Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-I va transporta sufletul la el!" Willow was no longer herself, she was speaking another language yet it didn't feel foreign to her now. Somewhere deep inside herself, she watched in awe as the spell was performed. " Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce. . " The globe began to glow.

*******

"You're looking mighty tired, Buff. You need a break?"

"I'm just fine, lover." She smiled nastily at him. "I'll be even better when I'm sweeping your dirt off my sneakers."

"Funny, I'm not the one who's tired here." He punched her in the jaw and sent her flying.

**********

"Asa sa fie! Acum!" The orb disappeared. Willow gasped for breath as the presence released her.

********

Angelus' eyes began to glow with a brilliant light. "Ahhh!" He hit his knees as the pain ripped through him. Angel's consciousness emerged. "B-Buffy?" Tears began to flow down his face. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Angel?" Buffy gasped, afraid to believe. "Angel?"

"It's me." He noticed a small bruise on her cheek. "You're hurt." He reached out to brush her cheek but she withdrew. " I feel like I've been away for so long. Everything's a blur." She flung herself into his arms and he held her tight. 

"It is you! Oh, Angel. I love you. I love you." She pressed kisses to his cheek, his forehead, his mouth.

Giles watched from the corner of the room. He was touched by their reunion . . .the emotion. . .the pain. But bitter. It almost choked him, the rage building inside him. There would be no tearful admissions of love for him. Jenny was gone, taken by this man. . .this monster before him. It might have been kinder in the long run to kill him. Angel had a lot to answer for.

*********

Across town, Willow climbed into bed. She flicked off the lights and stared up into the darkness. She was clad in Angelus' shirt once more, his scent surrounded her. "I love you." She said to the dark empty cavern of her room. She hadn't been able to save Angelus but she had saved his body. At least Buffy and Angel would be happy. She pressed her nose to the sleeve and the tears began to flow freely. She stared sightlessly at the wall.

A calender on that wall reflected the date and the stage of the moon. The new moon had begun that day. 

  
  


Now, it's Angel's turn to win her over. I don't think we've seen the last of Angelus. . . .

  
  


:)

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Title: Under my Thumb 7/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Dedication: To David Boreanaz. What can I say? Seeing new Angel episodes made we want to write.

****************************************************************************************************

Willow inspected herself in the bathroom mirror. The tear tracks were hardly noticeable now. She bent down and splashed some cool water on her cheeks and took a deep breath. The first Scooby meeting since Angel had gotten back his soul would be tonight. She needed to compose herself before she faced Buffy and the others. She didn't want to break down in front of them and then have to lie to cover up her emotions. She hated lying to them, she'd done enough of that to last her a lifetime.

She smoothed her red tresses back, tucking them behind her ears and took deep, calming breaths. Since she'd resouled Angel she hadn't seen him, it had been two days. Truthfully, they never had much contact before he lost his soul so things were already going back to normal. 

Besides, she didn't want to see him now. She could only begin to imagine his horror and disgust with her after he remembered how she had behaved with his soulless counterpart. Not that she was afraid of running into him at the meeting. Giles and Xander had made it absolutely clear that they held Angel responsible for the acts Angelus had committed. She new he wouldn't be welcome there.

No, what she was afraid of was Buffy's reaction. She hadn't heard from the Slayer either, which usually meant that she was with Angel. She didn't think she could bare to see Buffy bound in the room filled with enthusiasm for Angel's return, her boyfriend's reappearance. Yet she also could stand to see Buffy still angry at Angel, punishing him for the things his demon had done. Willow couldn't win either way.

For all intents and purposes Willow and Buffy had fallen for the same guy. The major problem was that they shared one body. Willow knew that she had loved -- was in love with Angel's darker half. She looked at her wan face was once more. "You can do this, Rosenberg. You have to." She exited the bathroom.

*******

Giles was lost in his own conjecture. "Perhaps he spontaneously regained his soul. The curse was merely interrupted by some force."

"I really don't care whether he has a soul or not." Xander said, his dark eyes looked fierce. "Angel's still a vampire and he tried to kill all of us! He did kill Miss Calender. We should kill him."

"This isn't your decision, Xander." Buffy said quietly. "It's mine. I'm the Chosen One."

"Who just happens to be the killer's boyfriend." The young man said sarcastically.

"What's with all this Chosen One stuff all of a sudden? Before, you wanted to be Miss Normal." Cordelia contributed. "Somebody has a god complex."

"Enough." Giles said. His tone precluded any arguments. "Buffy must decide this on her own."

Willow was worried. So far she hadn't said a word, didn't want to draw their suspicions. Buffy was contemplating killing Angel again? She had to stop this. "I resouled Angel."

"You resouled Angel?" Giles asked incredulously. "How?"

"Uh, Miss Calender's notes." Willow grasped the knapsack and handed it to him.

He fumbled with the zipper but finally got it open. Inside, written in the Gypsy's own hand was the curse. "Jenny." Giles whispered softly. She had saved them. He viciously tamped down on his emotions. He had work to do, this was no time to break down. "And you, uh, performed the ritual?"

"Yes. Miss Calender told me she was working on it. She didn't want anyone else to know, didn't want your hopes to be dashed if she failed. I was. . .worried about you and Buffy. I wanted to do it. . .just in case. " Another lie. The main reason she had performed the spell was to preserve Angelus' body. She believed Buffy and Giles to be more than a match for Angelus.

"I see." Giles read over the spell carefully. "Willow, this was risky. You may have inadvertently opened a door inside yourself. Once you've let magick flow through you--"

"I knew the risks. I've asked Miss Calender about it often enough. I wanted her to train me in witchcraft."

Buffy had remained curiously silent during the discussion. Giles concluded the meeting and they all went there separate ways. The Watcher went into his office with Jenny's knapsack, presumably he needed some time alone. Xander and Cordelia went out to her car, they were going to take in a flick. Buffy offered to walk her home, then the Slayer was off to patrol. They walked in silence for a block until the Slayer was ready to speak. 

"You. . .you did that? You restored his soul ?" Buffy was awed.

"Yes."

"Oh, Willow. And you were keeping this to yourself! Giles and I were wondering. . .were you worried that I would be angry?" She faced her best friend and then embraced her."I'm not. You can't imagine how. . ." She pulled back and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. You're a good friend."

I didn't do it for you, not completely. Well, at least my thoughts are completely truthful. Thank God Buffy wasn't a mind reader. "You're welcome."

" I know that I can't. . .be with Angel." Buffy appeared to be lost in thought. "I didn't want him to die though. I can have him as a friend. . .he can still be in my life somehow." 

"Yes, he can still be in your life now." Willow said sadly. But Angelus could never be in her life. They finished the walk to her house without uttering another word. 

********

That night, Willow was idly surfing the net. She looked at nothing in particular. She just went from site to site following links, paying little attention to the contents of the sites she visited. She was searching for a distraction. Seeking a net-induced oblivion. There was a peck at her glass.

She went to the doors and saw Angel standing there. He opened the door and leaned against it. "Willow, can I-"

"Of course." Angelus would have just walked right in like he owned the place. He didn't lurk like Angel. She moved out of his way and he entered, looking around the room. 

"I need to talk to you." He said, his hands were in his coat pockets. He looked tense. Angel looked at her bed and then at the desk chair and then at the floor. He was searching for someplace to sit. Someplace safe. Clearly, being around her made him nervous. 

"Have a seat." She said, indicating the chair and ending his indecision. 

Angel sat down carefully. She sat on the end of the bed, looking at her lap. "Willow, I 'm not sure how to say this. I'm sor-"

She held up one slender white hand."Don't apologize." She didn't want to hear him do that. Willow treasured the memories of Angelus teasing her, laughing with her, making love to her. . .she didn't want to hear Angel's regrets about it.

"I raped you." Angel whispered, putting his head in his hands.

What? "No, you didn't. . .he didn't either." Willow said, she went over and dropped to her knees in front of him. "I wanted. . .I wanted him make love to me." She gently squeezed his arm, trying to take away his pain.

Angel met her eyes. "He's so much more experienced than you, Willow. You didn't stand a chance against him. He tricked you, gained entrance to your bedroom. He can be charming when he wants something and he wanted you. He seduced you."

"I didn't want to stand a chance, Angel. I wanted him. Why don't you understand that? You have nothing to feel guilty about." She took on of his cool hands in her own. So much like Angelus. She couldn't' help herself. The same hands. Cool, white marble-like skin that she. . . She dropped his hand quickly. 

"But I do."

"What?" Then she saw the guilty look on his face. "Buffy."

"Yes, Buffy." He agreed. "I betrayed her. Not just with you, with Drusilla too."

"Oh." Willow felt tears sting her eyes. "He was . . .with Drusilla and with me at the same time."

"No." Angel cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Once he met you, he didn't want anything to do with her." 

Willow tried to hide the pleasure that brought her. Angel couldn't deal with that now. "You aren't responsible for his actions, Angel."

"Buffy thinks I am, I feel like I am.."

"I don't." It was that simple.

He caressed her cheek, unconsciously. He had every one of Angelus' memories. They were like complex images, complete with technicolor, sound, and even taste. God help me, the taste of her. . . He shuddered. "You don't hate me? The others-"

"I know how they feel about you. I don't hate you, how could I?" He ducked his head. "Angel, do you know how many time you've saved my life? All of our lives? And more than that, I know that you aren't Angelus." A single tear drifted down his cheek. "You're nothing like him." Willow tried to keep the wistfulness out of her voice.

"You wish I was him, don't you?" Angel said quietly.

Yes. In my more selfish moments. "No. Yes and no. Part of me wishes he were here. I can't help that. But I also know how good you are, how you help people. And Buffy needs you."

"But you don't?" Angel said. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Well, no." He was making her very uneasy. Why did he care about that?

Angel stood suddenly. She was still on the floor as she watched him walk to the door. He paused, holding the doorknob and turned to look at her. "He did love you, If it helps. He loved you more than any other woman he has ever known." And then he was gone.

Willow stood up, still staring at the empty space he had occupied. "How strange was that?"

***********

That night, Angel paced the floor of the mansion. He had moved there shortly after becoming resouled. Spike and Dru had left shortly after his battle with the Slayer. They were probably in Mexico by now. He had thrown away most of Angelus' possessions. He wanted no reminders of this time in his unlife. He had also burned every pair of leather pants his demonic self had purchased. 

Angel was restless. He grabbed his coat up and went walking once more. He was playing his conversation with Willow in his mind over and over again. For some reason, when he saw her now, he saw her through Angelus' eyes. She was so beautiful and innocent and trusting. No wonder the demon wanted her. Why hadn't he, Angel, ever noticed her before? 

Suddenly, he recognized where he was. He watched the light go off in Buffy's bedroom. She had survived another night as a Slayer and so had he. He closed his eyes, he truly didn't know what to make of his relationship with the young woman anymore. He had hurt her so much. 

He still didn't know why he was back. What his purpose was. The myriad possibilities made him uneasy. Before his soul had been ripped away he knew with utter certainty where his future lie. With Buffy. He'd help the Slayer, stand by her side and defend the world from demons and vampires. Angel had always planned to walk into the sun the day she died. But he wasn't her lover, not anymore. He couldn't be. Nor could he imagine a friendship with her. It was frustrating and confusing to him. And here he stood on the sidewalk looking up at her window like some lovesick swain.

Angel walked away, heading into the shadows once more. He didn't deserve Buffy. He never did. She had so little time on this plain of existence, she shouldn't waste it on a monster like him. Yes, Angel had come to terms with the truth. He was a monster, there was more Angelus in him than he was comfortable with.

But Willow accepted that part of him. She even fancied herself in love with the demon. He couldn't help but be intrigued. She had come up close and personal with his deepest darkest secrets and she wasn't afraid of him. Wasn't disgusted. It was a heady feeling to know that someone else could accept him, fangs and all. There was more to Willow Rosenberg then met the eye. 

He looked up at the sliver of silver moon in the sky. Maybe it was time to get to know her better. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Under my Thumb 8/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Dedication: To David Boreanaz. What can I say? Seeing new Angel episodes made we want to write.

****************************************************************************************************

Angel shadowed her movements, silent in the stillness of the night. He watched her fluidity of motion, admired the innate grace of her stride. She was fierce, powerful. Like a mythical Amazon come to life. Two vampires approached her from behind. He tensed, ready to run in to help and reveal his presence. But he was too slow. She slammed her stake through one's chest and efficiently beheaded the other with his own ax. She dispatched them in mere seconds, their dust blew in the breeze, flying around her blond mane of hair. She didn't need him to fight with her. . .for her. . .she didn't need him for anything. He'd better get used to that.

With one last look, he turned around and made his way towards Willow's house. He felt the urge to speak with her once more. Her gentle demeanor and genuineness had imperceptibly lightened his soul during their talk. Last night's talk had proven worthwhile, though awkward at times. After having been a social creature for a couple of years now, he found that he craved human companionship. Willow was the only person he could speak to in the whole world and she was an engaging companion.

He pecked on her glass once more. She looked up and saw him, her eyes grew warm and a smile creeped into her expression. Angel tilted his head to the side, charmed by the change in her features, the light in those snapping green eyes. Then the light went out. She remembered he wasn't Angelus. Wasn't her demon lover. Angel suddenly had a desperate urge to see her light up when she saw him, not his demonic other half. Madness. "Can I come in, Willow?"

"Please do." She said, walking over to the door. 

He let himself in and then walked over to where she had been typing on the computer. She quickly closed out the screen she had been looking at. "What's that?"

"Nothing." She said immediately. Then she flushed. "Something for school, no big deal." She took a sip from her water bottle. "What brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No, I guess not." She smiled at him tentatively. 

"Are you allowed to have boys in your room now?"

She laughed. "It's nice to see you, Angel."

"It's nice to see you too, Willow." He sat on the edge of her bed. "Why didn't we do this more often before. . .?"

"Yeah, before." She bit her lip, thinking a moment. It was a typical Willow response. She often mulled over what she was about to say, chose her words carefully. "I don't know why we didn't. Maybe we just lived in different worlds." 

He looked miserable again. "I used to be with Buffy."

"Yeah, that was probably it."

"She hasn't even talked to me since the night I came back. Hasn't even come by."

"Have you gone to see her?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. Men. "She's probably wanting to follow your lead on this."

"Should I go see her?"

"Uh, I'm thinking yes. You can't avoid this any longer, Angel."

"I can't be her friend. Just her friend."

"You can and you will." She said sharply. Dammit, I brought him back to be with her and he will! "I brought you back so that you two could-" She turned away, fighting back a sob.

"You have that kind of power?" He stared at her. "You're not even a gypsy."

"I'm a witch." She lifted her chin. "Or I will be, after I study for a while. What's the matter? Surprised little predictable Willow could defeat Angelus." She smiled bitterly. "Wasn't as hard as you would think."

Hmmm. . .a backbone of steel in this otherwise gentle young woman. He filed that bit of information away, while searching for a way to change the subject to something less emotional. "Can I help you with your school project?" He said, pointing to the screen.

She blushed that adorable shade of red again. "No. I don't need a tutor."

"You let Angelus help you with a project." Did he just sound like a jealous beau?

"You're not Angelus." Willow said, raising her eyebrows.

"So you keep telling me." 

"Come on, Angel. Don't be that way." Willow soothed. "Tell you what, why don't we get some coffee? Or can you--"

"I can, I like coffee actually."

"The Expresso Pump it is." She saved the file, before he could read do more than the title over her shoulder. A Demon's Touch? Must be a horror novel.

********

"That's one tall mocha and one grande French roast, please." Angel said to the cashier. Willow automatically pulled out her wallet from her coat but the vampire shook his head. "My treat."

She smiled. "Thanks." The man brought over their drinks and they took a corner booth. Angel looked at the other customers surreptitiously. Large groups of people always upset him. People in general did that, too. 

Willow was happily sipping her mocha, enjoying the fusion of fine coffee and sweet chocolate. Angel watched her curiously. Humans were so hung up on food, he'd really forgotten what that felt like. It was such a simple pleasure, one of many he had unwittingly forfeited to become a vampire. Food hadn't tasted the same since he'd become a creature of the night, his taste buds preferred liquid fare now. "Taste good?"

"Really good." She smiled. "Oz brought me one from her the other morning. chocolate chip muffins too." 

"Oz, yes. I noticed that two of you are close."

Still engrossed in her mocha, Willow didn't bother to look up before she answered him. "Uh-huh, I guess so. We're friends." 

Angel's nostrils flared and his eyes glittered. "And how friendly have you two been?" 

Willow's mouth fell open at his tone. "That is none of your business, is it?"

"If you say so. " His lips seamed into a thin line, they were white around the edges. "Just let me. . .he's not good enough for you, Willow. You deserve better."

She gave an unladylike snort. "Like who?"

Like me. Where the hell did that come from? Angel abruptly stood. "I have to go." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a handful of coins that he spread on the table. In a matter of seconds he was out the door. 

"Was it something I said?" Willow said, staring at the empty place across from her.

*******

"Angel?" The vampire whirled to see Buffy standing by the hearth. She had her arms wrapped around her body.

"Buffy, hello." He faltered for a moment. "Are you cold?"

"Yes." She shivered slightly. "I was just stopping by to . . . I was on patrol . . .I was about to le-"

"Buffy, you don't have to make excuses." He burrowed his hands into his coat pocket and turned to face the empty hearth. A chill wind stirred the ashes.

"I wasn't." A thought occurred to her. "Where were you?"

"I just stepped out for a minute." He shrugged, trying to appear casual.

"Try an hour." He started to protest. "Angel, don't lie to me." She looked at him in disbelief. "I've been here for a good hour."

"I-I was with Willow." A voice in his head chuckled, unnerving him. In more ways than one. "I just wanted to thank her, for bringing me back."

Buffy waited for the surge of jealousy. None came. "Oh. How was she?"

"Good." His eyes darkened as he thought of her pleased tone of voice when she mentioned Oz. "I guess."

"Angel? Are you ok?" She stepped toward him, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at her upturned face. Buffy. The Slayer. The love of his life. He laughed inwardly. He hadn't felt anything besides pain and anger since he had gotten back. His soul remembered feeling normal in her presence . . .happy. Willow's words came back to him. I brought you back so you two could- Maybe he should try to find what he had before. Maybe his conflicting emotions toward Willow were the last traces of Angelus's influence and it would all soon be gone.

He cupped Buffy's face with his hand. "Buffy." He muttered low in his throat. Her eyes were filling up with tears. "Don't cry, my love."

"Angel, I just . . ." She shook her head helplessly. A part of her wanted to touch him, hold him, hide from the pain in his arms. Another part of her saw image after image of what he had done. . .what he could do if they touched again. A moment of blind passion. 

He lowered his head to brush his lips with hers. It felt like kissing a steel statue. Cold. Immobile. Frozen. His mind flashed with images of Willow, her heat, her passion, her fire, her magick. He deepened the kiss, trying to block Willow from his mind, trying to find Buffy, his savior, his warrior for good, his purpose for existing, in his heart. She just wasn't there anymore. He would still fight on her side. His purpose was to atone for his misdeeds, and now he had more than ever. But whatever spark that had been there had died out. The embers as cold as the hearth they stood in front of.

Buffy tried to enjoy his kiss. Tried to rejoice in the return of her lover, in the sanctuary of his embrace. But her watcher's broken hearted face kept replaying in her mind. She saw Jenny's twisted body. Xander full of unexpressed anger. The quiet hurt in Willow's subdues visage. She saw Angelus laughing as he fought her on a dark street. She saw everyone but the Angel she had loved.

They sprang apart at the same time, their looks mirroring each other, full of regret, pain and hurt. They knew, without speaking that it was over. They could fight side by side, they could be friends, but they would never again be lovers. And the scariest part, for both of them, was that it didn't seem to matter as much as it should have. But they realized that some things couldn't be undone. 

Angel's hand dropped from her cheek. "Buffy, I'm sorry."

"Me, too." She looked down. She needed to get out of here. "Look, I have to finish patrol."

Angel nodded, feeling defeated, yet relieved that she was leaving at the same time. "Yeah, you should go."

She leaned up and pressed her closed mouth to his. "I'll see you around." He nodded in agreement and watched as she strode quickly outside, to do what it was that a slayer did. Kill demons. He stood, wrestling with his own inner version. She never looked back.

*********

Moonlight filtered through the flimsy curtain, it bathed her in an ethereal glow. She sighed in her sleep, clinging to her pillow. Angel sat down at her side, the bed dipped under his weight. She was the only thing he had left in this world. A small young woman who had restored his humanity. His new savior. Rescuing him from an eternity in God knows where demons end up when they become ashes. "Thank you, little one. Good night." He ran his hand over her sleek red hair and pressed a kiss to unlined brow. Angel walked to the door and let himself out.

"Good night, Angelus." Willow mumbled, still in the dreamworld.

  
  


  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Title: Under my Thumb 9/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble. Angelus is given his soul back again, and some strange things are happening with the curse.

Dedication: To David Boreanaz. What can I say? Seeing new Angel episodes made we want to write.

****************************************************************************************************

"Willow." Oz nodded, hiding a slight smile as she slid into his van. She looked forward to their morning time together. He was soothing, really. He merely talked about something seemingly inconsequential. They would discuss music or school and he would subtly work in some jokes and make her laugh. It was good to have another male friend.

Though, she suspected that Oz might have some feelings for her that went deeper. But he didn't push, so she was free to have fun while she was with him without any strings attached. He probably had no idea that she needed that so much. She'd hate to see something happen to him. "You're sure you want to go to the Slayerettes meeting?"

"Not so sure I wanna be called an 'ette' anything, but yeah I need to go."

"Need to?" She said, turning to him.

He pulled in the school parking lot. "Yeah." He sighed, thinking for a minute. "I know that all these weird things happen here. Now that I do. . .I have to do something. I can't put the blinders back on. I want to help."

"I know exactly what you mean." He grinned at her and she grabbed up her book bag, ready to face another day at Sunnydale High.

********

"Try it again. Willow, like poetry? I know a place where they've got it. No, no. Casual. Be casual. So, Willow, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a poetry reading. I was just in the neigh- She'll see through that. I just 'happened' to be on your balcony." He ran a hand through his hair. "Would you like to go to a poetry reading? Yeah, that's good. I'll use that one. " Angel dusted off his coat, searching for imaginary lint and walked out the door.

Willow wearily laid down on her bed. She kicked off her shoes and threw an arm over her eyes. There was a new demon in town and she had spent an hour researching with Giles. Willow had been pleased to see that Oz had fit right into their group again. He had performed a metasearch on the web with her for information about the demon. He was proving to be a valuable member of the team.

There was a pecking at the glass again. Angel. She pasted a bright smile on her face, ignoring the faint stab of pain. It was never Angelus. "Hey there. Did you hear about Ziqrux?"

"Huh?" He shook his head. "No. Who's that?"

"Demon."

"Oh. Dangerous?"

"Yep. Buffy's looking for him." She smiled. "Actually, she's patrolling in the Sunnydale Cemetery #21 if you want to go with." The cemeteries were so numerous that they had been numbered for easy reference, like streets. 

"No. Actually I came here to see you."

"Okay." She moved aside and he sat down on the edge of her bed, looking uneasy. "What's up?"

"I want you to go out with me." Her eyes got big. "To a place! Yes, I want you to go with me to a place."

She relaxed. "What kind of place?"

Angel groaned inwardly. What the hell was it called again? How can I concentrate when she's looking at me like that? Glowing green eyes and that adorable wrinkle of concentration in between her brows. Angel tried to compose himself. He'd had years of practice at this when he was a mortal. There wasn't a woman in the village under a reasonable age that he hadn't 'dated'. And Angelus was always a charming devil. "Uh, it's dark there, people wear black and are depressed."

"A funeral parlor?" He wanted to take her to a funeral home. Ewww. Oh, this was a working visit. Not coffee. It was probably to stake some random vamp. "Staking some vamps, right?" She closed her eyes, getting it. He thinks I'm his girl Friday without the sexual overtones since he's still trying to patch things up with Buffy, he wants a friend to fight demons with. She really didn't need to be Angel's sidekick. 

"No! A poetry reading."

"A vampire poetry reading?" 

"No, no vampires other than me are involved."

"Um, sure." This sounds like a date. Nah. . .this is Angel. " That sounds...fun."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." But I really need you right now. Can't be alone. Say yes. Please?

"Yes."

YES! Wait a minute, why am I so worked up about this? "Great. It starts in around an hour. Would you like to go for coffee?"

"Yep. I should warn you, I never turn down a mocha so if you keep asking you're doomed to go with me to the coffee house."

He filed that information away and made a sweeping gesture with his arm to the door. "After you." A voice in his head chuckled. You're 'after her' alright.

********

She sat next to Angel at a small table in a darkened smoky room. It was cozy, like being curled up in her grandma's attic while reading. Only it was less smoky there. The poets were edgy, talking about social issues. Crime, racism, sexism, and other weighty topics. She noticed that Angel seemed to be considering their words, searching for something in them. Poetry was so personal, maybe he was seeking some answers about life. 

When it was finished, he escorted her through the park. Sunnydale's botanical gardens weren't that spectacular but they appeared more beautiful in the darkened shadows of night. Maybe it was being with him. He made her feel so safe, she knew that nothing would hurt her while he was around. Angel kind of had that effect on women, he was a protector.

He took her hand in his and they walked that way for a while. They reached a small courtyard and he stepped into a patch of silvery moonlight. Angel seemed to absorb the light, bask in it. He relinquished her hand and tilted his head back and lifted his arms, like he was offering himself to the moon. There was something about him. . .his stance, the confidence. "I feel different."

Willow's breath caught and her heart speeded up. "In what way?"

Angel rolled his head in her direction, arms still raised. He slid his eyes up and down her body like he knew what she looked like without her clothes. "Released, little one."

That's because he does know what you look like without your clothes! She gulped. Wait a second. . .did he just say. . .? "Little one?" Angelus' name for her.

Angel blinked. He seemed shocked by his own position. The words he had just spoken. He put his arms down and stared at her. "What. . .what just happened?"

"I don't know. Has it ever happened before?"

"No." He shook his head, mentally evaluating his own behavior. "Probably nothing. I've been dealing with some stuff lately. Buffy and I. . .broke up."

"Oh no!" I released you so that you two could be together again and you both keep screwing it up. What do I have to do? Draw the two of you illustrations? 

"It's okay. It had to be done, Willow. We couldn't repair the damage."

"I'm so sorry." She squeezed his arm. "It'll blow over. You two have that big, forever kind of soulmate love. I know you can't. . .but there might be a spell to fix that."

"It's alright." Angel sighed, not wanting to drudge up those issues just now. Sooner or later Willow would accept it, he had. He took her hand again. "Let's get you home."

*********

Why isn't he going home? He's sitting on my bed, watching the television. So very unAngelike. He should be in a dark corner somewhere surrounded by candles with his shirt off, reading Dante's Inferno or something. He was freaking her out. First the poetry date thingy, then the moon bath, he'd broken up with Buffy, and he was watching Animal Planet. "Put that rattlesnake down, you nitwit!" Now, he was talking to the television.

"That's Steve Irwin." She sat down beside him at a discrete distance away. "I think he's kinda brave." She offered.

"Brave? He's an idiot." he scoffed. "I'd like to see him face down a cadre of vampires. Or what about a Lunz demon? He'd runaway screaming. . .like Xander." 

"Hey! Xander's brave but he's realistic. And no, I think Steve would probably jump on top of them and make them mad." She giggled. "Can you picture him running around the cemeteries with a film crew, picking up some poor demons?" She did her best Aussie accent. "By crikey! He's a grumpy one. What a beauty! Don't try this at home folks, these are man eaters." 

Angel laughed despite himself. He schooled his features into their trademark deadpan expression. "We could call him and have a Sunnydale special episode. Live from the Hellmouth."

"Angel!"

"What?"

"You made a funny!" She playfully smacked his arm. "I thought you were too broody to make jokes."

"I have a sense of humor." He sniffed.

"Yes, but I've never heard you be funny. Those are two totally different things."

"You don't know me that well."

"I know. But I'm getting the chance to now, right?"

"Right."

"That's settled then." She rubbed her stomach. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna get us some popcorn." He raised an eyebrow. "See, that was funny too. It'll be for me, but it makes me feel better to say for we. I'm a good hostess that way."

He laughed again. Then, as soon as she was out the door he dove for the computer. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he couldn't resist. His mind had been coming up with all sorts of thoughts on a what "A Demon's Touch" could be about. Luckily, it was still open on the desktop, just minimized. If he had to actually had to turn the computer on and find a file he'd be in trouble. Just click the grey box with the rat and voila! 

Angel kept one ear on Willow's movements downstairs, he could hear her heartbeat, the beeping of the microwave as it accepted the time she put in. He scanned through the words. She was writing a story. . .for English class? She was writing about a character named Cypress who was having an affair with a demon named Seraph. Or should I say Willow and Angelus? Angel faltered, unsure if he wanted to read more. Did he really want to know what she truly thought of his demon? He knew that she had professed acceptance, but Willow had a way of saying whatever a person wanted to her and thinking what she pleased. He listened carefully to her movements downstairs, he could still here her puttering around in the kitchen. The phone rang and she answered, saying a greeting to Xander. Good, he'd have time. That stupid boy could talk about nothing for hours. At least it wasn't Oz. He steeled himself, put away his regrets about reading her private thoughts, and plunged into the story.

From 'A Demon's Touch'. . .

She walked towards him, red hair fanning around her face like a curtain of silk. Seraph pressed a single cool finger to her lips before he captured them with his possessive mouth. "You look beautiful tonight, little one."

Willow should hear that more often. She was a lovely young woman but was yet unaware of her own beauty. Well, at least until Angelus had pointed it out. 

He cupped her silky peaks of pleasure and rubbed them gently. Cypress ran her hands down his well sculpted chest, admiring the symmetry of his masculine form. He was a handsome man, so handsome that he almost took her breath at times.

Angel smiled wickedly. Willow thought he was a hottie, well his body at least.

His large hands covered her own and brought them down his abdomen. And then lower. Cypress' eyes widened at sight of Seraph's love stick.

Angel blinked. Love stick? Some sort of a ritual wand? No. . .that didn't fit within the text. Why, she means mine, er, his. . . 

He heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. Angel lifted his hand from the keyboard, minimized the file, and jumped back on the bed. He tucked his hands behind his head and tried to be appear casual as she appeared in the doorway. "Steve's doing something dangerous. He just picked up a-" He stared a moment at the television. "Actually, he's off the air. It's those animal vets now."

"Uh huh." She had a steaming bowl of popcorn and some cola cans for both of them. "I brought you some pop too. I figured that caffeine was caffeine. Do you drink it?"

"Yeah, I've had Coca-Cola before." He chuckled a little. "Funny story actually. I had my first taste just after it was invented." She looked at him curiously, trying to gauge his erratic mood. He looked shifty. And jumpy . He didn't even have any stimulant laden beverages yet. "But I'll tell you later. Hey, did you know the first Cokes had cocaine in them?"

"Yes." She pursed her lips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Not a thing. No. I have to go." He stood up and made a beeline for the door. "Night, Willow." He called.

Willow set down the pops and her corn. "Why is he always running out on me?" She stuck out a hand and breathed, batting the scent back to her nostrils. "My breath doesn't smell." 

********

Angel lay in bed, Willow's words were floating around in his mind. He was trying to identify what he felt. Then it hit him. Jealousy. Plain and simple. He was jealous of, for all intents and purposes, himself. It had been his body that had given Willow her first taste of passion but he hadn't actually been there. God help him, he did wish he had been. 

Her 'story' moved him, made him want to fulfill some of those girlish romantic notions and ideals and teach her true desire. Angel realized that she was discovering herself and what she was like a sensual, sexual being. Angelus wanted her and took her, he had awakened her slumbering sexuality. But he wasn't here to deal with consequences, help her handle the experience. She was all alone in this. . .because of him. 

Angel rolled over. True, he had taken Buffy's virginity. But she was a strong young woman. A warrior fighting the good fight. She'd been able to deal with Angelus and put the whole ordeal behind her. She didn't need him. Willow did. 

This was more fallout from Angelus' 'visit' to the Hellmouth. But this was something he could correct. He told himself that he was only willing to do this because it was right and necessary. It had to be done. He wasn't about to let Willow seek to fulfill these cravings with some untried boy like Oz. No, he was going to be the one who would teach her about making love. Help her appreciate her own body and her mind. Mold her into the amazing young woman she was becoming. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Under my Thumb 10/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble. Angelus is given his soul back again, and some strange things are happening with the curse. 

Dedication: To Cordy and Wesley and their soap-opera-like interpretation! If you saw last night's Angel, you know what I mean.

****************************************************************************************************

Angel walked down main street. It was just after midnight and the place was deserted. It was his favorite time of the night. There was a lull in demon activity and the human traffic was also at a low point. It allowed him to collect his thoughts. He had a song stuck in his head as he gazed up at the moon. Angel paused to sit on a porch stoop and allowed himself to whisper along, not wanting to wake the occupants of the house up. "It's a wonderful night for a moon dance, it's a wonderful night for romance." 

He grinned as he leaned back to take a better look. It was bright in the velvety blackness of the night sky. Almost a full moon. It would be here in only two more nights. He usually dreaded those nights. Both demons and humans acted up at that time. Moon madness is what they called it when he was a child. 'Lunacy' actually came from the French word for moon -- luna. He chuckled as he shook his head, he was full of useless knowledge. 

Now he was looking forward to the full moon. He felt stronger, more powerful in the moonlight but he had no explanation for it. It was as if he was at peace with himself. That hadn't happened since he got the soul back. True, Angelus was a brutal bastard but he was comfortable with himself. And he had no problems in the self-esteem department. Angel had always felt set apart from both demons and humans. He wasn't completely one or the other, yet somehow, he felt whole now. 

Angel reluctantly stood and continued walking. He was also in an inordinately good mood, which was surprising. All in all, his life sucked -- he'd lost his girlfriend, he'd went evil and terrorized his only friends, and he'd taken advantage of Willow. Sweet, innocent Willow. His thoughts drifted towards Willow as they inevitably did. She was the brightest spot in his existence now. 

He still intended to follow through on his seduction plans for the young woman. It was for her own good really. Angelus had awakened her sleeping sensuality, not even stopping to consider the consequences. He didn't want Willow experimenting -- as he knew she would do -- with another man. Well, boy really. Oz was a mere child compared to him. Funny, he didn't think of Willow as being a child. Angel looked up in surprise. He had drifted to Willow's house without realizing it. He grinned, his body seemed to have a mind of it's own. Maybe it was time for a visit.

*********

Willow shut her eyes, lost in memories of Angelus' touch. She drifted in a quiescent idle, dreaming of his fingers drifting over her, the feel of his hands on her skin. It had been so perfect, her one night with him. He had been the consummate blend of demonly danger and gentlemanly concern. Touching her body in ways that made her tingle even now, just thinking about it. Who would have thought he could be so seductive?

"What are you thinking about?" 

She jumped. Great. Another Angel sneak attack. Xander was right, he really did need a bell. "Nothing." Oh, yeah, that was convincing, Willow. 

Angel smiled wolfishly as he hopped up on the desk surface beside her computer. He was enjoying her discomfort, pleased to know that he bothered her. She wasn't immune. "What are you writing about? Must be very interesting." He cocked his head to one side. "I can even hear your heart beating faster."

"Oh, it's a scary story. Uh-huh. Very scary! " Willow lied.

"You live on the Hellmouth with real demons running around. . .and a story you're writing scared you? Not buying it, but I'll let it go." He tried not to sound upset. She was thinking about Angelus again. He hoped that maybe she would confess what she was writing.

"Uh, Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing leather pants?" She was looking at his legs as if a snake had slithered up beside her.

Angel leaned back on the desk and looked down at his legs. "I was searching around for something to wear in my closet and they just felt so good when I accidently touched them. I wanted to put them on." Angel's sable eyes were fastened on her. "So soft and inviting. I had to have. . .them." She gulped, he wasn't talking about his pants. "Touch them."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Angel." Willow blushed furiously. 

She wouldn't have hesitated to touch Angelus. Hell, they'd have been on the floor by now if he were his demon. A small voice in his head crowed with laughter. 'Jealous, soul boy?' He ignored the voice, wanting only to focus on her. Making her want him. "Touch them. Come on, you know you want to." His voice was hoarse. She wasn't sure if he was pleading with her or ordering her.

Willow tentatively ran her hand down his leather clad knee. She patted it awkwardly. "Nice. Was it expensive?" She pulled her hand away as if it had been burned. 

"Nice?" Angel laughed throatily. "I know something that would be nicer." He brought her hand up to his thigh and ran it up his leg inch by inch. Letting her feel every sinewed length of muscle. Until he almost reached . . .

She pulled away. "What are you doing!?" She jumped up, then her face softened and her voice became a mere whisper. "Angelus?"

He scowled. "No, not Angelus. I'm Angel. Angel!" He jumped up from the desk to stand over her. Then his hands reached down to pull her up and stand her on the chair. She was not a little bit taller than he was. But he was in control. There was no doubt about that. "It eats at you, doesn't it? Seeing me in this body instead of him."

"No! No, I'm glad to have you back. " She denied.

"Are you really? Or are you just disappointed?"

"Of course not! You're my friend."

"Friend? Friendship is so weak, Willow. It's not what I want to be to you."

"But Buffy-"

"I get it now. You are disappointed. Disappointed that I didn't turn away from you, transfer my affections to Buffy. Forget about poor little Willow. That robs you of the chance to be the martyr, doesn't it? Doesn't help you get over your guilt." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "I can't forget about you, Willow. I can't! You're in my thoughts, in my dreams. All I can see is you!"

"I-I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "I didn't know you felt that way. I'll leave you alone-"

"But I don't want you to leave me alone. I want you." He pulled her down to kiss him, ravaging her mouth. "Do you know that? I need you, Willow, I want you all the time."

"W-we can't. Angel, if we-"

"Isn't that what you want? All you have to do is give me a moment's happiness and you get him back. I know you've thought about it."

"No, I haven't!"

"Yes, you have." He tightened his hold on her. "One moment of happiness, Willow, and he could be yours."

"Stop it! I love Buffy, I would never-"

"This isn't about Buffy. We're OVER! There is no Angel and Buffy. There's only you and me." 

"I don't think of you that way!"

"Really? Then your body lies, Willow. I can feel your heart beating, hear blood pounding in your veins. . ." He kissed her and she felt herself respond. Then he murmured against her mouth."Say the word. Let me teach you about passion. Pick up where he left off."

Gods help her. It was so tempting. She shook her head, wanting to stave off the reckless impulses of her body. "I can't-"

"Yes. You can." Then his a sinful smile spread across his handsome face. "And you will. Thumb wrestle me."

"What?" Willow blinked.

"Thumb wrestle me. Or don't you think you can beat me?"

"You want to leave this decision up to thumb wrestling?"

"Yes." He pulled her down and set her on her feet. "Come on. Are you afraid?"

"No! I'll beat the pants off you!"

"I'm counting on that." He rose one silky black eyebrow. 

"That was a figure of speech!"

"Or a Freudian slip." He countered. " But let's stick to the topic, shall we? We'll remove our pants later. If I win, you become mine. To teach, of course."

"And if I win, you start courting Buffy again. I'll look for a spell to secure your soul."

"Courting Buffy?" That damnable voice in his head made a disgusted sound. He shook his head.

"Is it a deal or not?"

"Alright." He stuck out his thumb and joined it with hers. "I'm going to win this one."

"I don't know who's more evil, you or Angelus."

"It's a toss-up, little one." He smiled. "Actually, I've been dying to do this. I always wondered if I would have won against you."

"You won't."

************

He did. "You won. You actually won." She glowered at him. "You must have cheated! I know you cheated somehow."

"I do not cheat." Angel said, affronted. "I just have a special technique." He smirked. "And longer thumbs."

"Angelus won because he kissed me, threw me off balance. Why didn't Angelus-"

"Because he doesn't have access to all my memories all the time. This technique is an obscure memory. Besides, it's not like he thought all that clearly around you anyway." The trick was getting your opponent on the run. He had ruthlessly chased down her small thumb and pinned it easily.

"Oh." Willow blushed. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"No, in case I need to use it again." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I will teach you how to do something with that appendage though."

She blushed and then fired off. "Aren't you afraid that you'll turn back into him?"

"No. I have. . . ways around that."

"Oh."

"Don't sound too enthusiastic."

She was enthusiastic. That was the problem. She must be a terrible person, doing this to Buffy. Doing this to Angelus. "It's just-- I just hate keeping things from Buffy. And I suck at lying. Really suck."

Angel's smile was wicked, exactly like one of Angelus' trademark grins. It melted knees and made butterflies stir. But he didn't comment on her 'suck' comment verbally. "Well, you can't tell her. We aren't involved anymore, but I don't think she'd want to see me with her best friend. I don't think it would hurt her exactly, but can you imagine the rant we'd have to listen to?"

"Angel! That's not very nice."

"I know." He retorted.

"I just don't get it. Why are you doing this?"

" I have my reasons." His eyes softened. "I wouldn't do this if I knew you were unwilling. You want me , Willow. Let me teach you." He moved forward, seeking out the warmth of her body. "Give me a goodnight kiss."

"G-goodnight? You're leaving?" She tried not to sound so disappointed.

"There isn't time for a lesson tonight." Then his mouth fell over hers, teasing and tasting her as if for the first time. Then he pulled away to brush a finger over her mouth. "I don't want to rush this, little one."

"Why are you calling me that?" She asked as he released her.

"Because it suits you." He crossed to the balcony doors and then called over his shoulder. "Oh, and little one?"

She gritted her teeth."Yes, Angel?" 

"Just remember, I've got you under my thumb this time."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Under my Thumb 11/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Warning: This story deals with some non-consensual themes. Please don't read this if you are offended by this type of story.

****************************************************************************************************

Willow,

  
  


Good Morning, my sweet.

Come to me after you read this. 

Wear my gift.

  
  


A

  
  


Willow folded the note with trembling hands. She peered into the red gift bag which was lined with black tissue paper. She pulled a cream satin nightgown and matching robe out. They were delicately made, almost spider web like. Each was vined around the neck with a green rose pattern, sporting red roses. They were beautiful.

Willow put her hand in the bag to make sure she hadn't missed anything and collided with something sharp. She gasped in pain and then looked into the bag. A lush red rose lay at the bottom of the bag, it had been cradled by her nightgown. She plucked it from the bag, noticing the two crimson droplets that appeared on her fingertips. 

Curious, despite herself, she placed her injured fingers in her mouth. She wanted to know what it tasted like for him. What it would be like to be a vampire. Not that Angel would ever take her blood. Not like Angelus had. The way he'd pressed into her, making her gasp. She shook her head, refusing to dwell on what had been. Then, she drew the flower to her nose to savor the scent. 

She'd woken up this morning to find the bag on the end of her bed. Angel had been here during the night. She didn't know what to think anymore. He was acting more and more like Angelus. It thrilled her more than it frightened her. She had lost the bet though. Time to face the beast.

**********

Willow wrapped the coat tighter around her body. It was ridiculous, no one could see under it. But as she passed people in the street she could almost imagine them knowing where she was going and what she was about to do. She'd borrowed her father's black trenchcoat and it went all the way to her ankles. She'd put on a pair of strappy sandals with the nightgown and robe. When she'd looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that he'd chosen well. She looked beautiful but she still felt foolish. 

She was missing school to go to him. Willow's mind swam with all the ways that this day could end. . .would end. She was able to admit that she wanted to experience his touch, wanted to know what it would feel like. She may have known his body but she had never been with Angel before. She only hoped that she would still have Angel's friendship when it was over. 

*********

Willow went to back entrance of the mansion, by the garden. She pulled aside the heavy black velvet drapery and stepped inside the cool, echoing living room. A fire blazed in the fireplace and several candles were lit on standing candelabras. A black fur rug lay directly in front of the sofa which was situated near the fire place. 

"You came."

She shrieked at the sound. Then she turned her head to see Angel standing in the doorway of the room holding a glass of champagne aloft. He was wearing another pair of those tight midnight dark leather pants and a silver chain with a Celtic symbol. That was it. No shirt. No shoes. Just lots of exposed golden skin. Unblemished supple golden skin that made her fingers itch to touch it. Touch him. Willow's breath caught. 

"Cat got your tongue?" She managed to shake her head 'no'. "Good, because I may have some plans for it." He gave her a sensual smile that made her knees a little weak. Angel produced the champagne bottle and another crystal flute from behind his back. He set one glass down on the coffee table and deftly filled another before setting it down as well. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Like what? Willow thought, a little hysterical. Nothing that she felt like saying seemed appropriate. Homina. . .homina. . .homina. Or she could always go with 'Wow!' Oh, God, he's staring at me. He wants me to say something. "Hi, Angel." She gave a small wave.

He padded over to her until he closed the distance between them. His cool hand reached out to cup her chin. His voice was low and husky. "Hello, Willow." She shivered. "I'm glad you came to me."

"What would y-you have d-done if I hadn't?" 

"I would've come for you when it got dark." He rubbed his thumb across her berry tinted lips. "Maybe I would've punished you." 

"Oh," She took in a shuddering breath. Why do I get the feeling that the 'punishment' would have brought me pleasure?

He ran his hand down the length of her neck then, stopping at the high collar of her coat. Angel inserted his hand in between the coat and her skin, coming to rest over her heart. "I can feel your heart beating fast." He licked his suddenly dry lips. "Do I excite you?" Willow nodded. He gave her a pleased smile and then withdrew his hand. "Take it off."

"All of it?" 

"Just the coat for now." He backed away, so he could see all of her. Her fingers felt numb as she brought them to the buttons. She worked on them awkwardly, fumbling with the large buttons. Finally, she undid the last one. Willow locked eyes with Angel. She couldn't seem to look anywhere else. She drew the coat off of her shoulders. It sank heavily to the ground at her ankles. His eyes turned smoky black as he surveyed her slight form clothed only in the soft satin. "Come here." 

Willow walked until she stood directly in front of him. She could literally feel the coolness of his body, offset by the feverish glint in his eyes. He captured the delicate chain she wore around her neck. The necklace Angelus had given her. "You're wearing it."

Her hands rose to remove it, she didn't want to upset him. "I didn't even realize-"

"Don't. I like it. It suits you." Somehow it didn't bother him that she wore it. He bent his head then and captured her sweet mouth in a sly kiss. He couldn't do rush this, it meant too much. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed, her mouth trembling. "Aren't you going to. . .?"

"Did you think I would have my way with you as soon as you got in the door?" 

She blushed, she had thought that. "Of course not." 

"Hungry?"

"Yes." She murmured, staring at his mouth.

He chuckled. "For food?"

She lowered her eyes and cleared her throat and then threw him an evil glare. "Yes, I could eat something."

"Glad to hear it. " He handed her a champagne flute and picked up the bottle and other glass. " Follow me." He turned on his heel and lead her past an ornate dining room and into the large kitchen in the next room over. Inside, there was a small oak table and two chairs. A vase full of roses sat in the center. There were also two place settings out. A pitcher of orange juice lay on the table. Angel pulled out a chair for her, solicitous as any gentleman should be. "Have a seat. Breakfast is served."

Angel scooped up their plates and turned to the stove to fill them with flavorful food. He'd made sausage and bacon because he wasn't sure what she preferred. He'd also made them fluffy croissants and hot coffee. The piece de resistance was his eggs. Angel whipped up a batch of light and airy scrambled eggs flavored with some spices. He sat down opposite her. 

She hadn't realized how hungry she was. But the food smelled wonderful and if they were eating there couldn't be talking. "It looks delicious, Angel." She said enthusiastically as she took a forkful of egg. 

Angel smiled wickedly as he looked directly at her, not the food. "I agree." Before she could reply, he poured some orange juice into their champagne to make mimosas. He raised his glass and she raised her own. They clinked glasses and Angel said. "To surprises." 

"To surprises." 

********

Willow smiled, finishing up the last of her eggs. Breakfast had been a rather silent affair, except for the body language. Angel almost seethed with tension. Willow was flustered, making her drop her napkin several time as well as her fork. Luckily, Angel had a drawer full of them, which was odd for a vampire. "You know that I'm missing school right now."

"I know." He tilted his head to the side. "But you'll be learning today. I promise you."

She looked down at her plate. His flirting was so hard to deal with. Yet, Angelus' flirting hadn't fazed her. "Snyder might give me detention."

"No, because your father called you off this morning."

"My father's in Madrid at a conference on-"

"No, 'Mr. Rosenberg' called in this morning at 8 A.M. and reported that you weren't up to going to school today. In fact, he said that you'd spend most of today in bed." 

She had no idea 'Mr. Rosenberg' was so clever. Or devious. " I see. Well, tell him thank you.

"I'm sure you'll come up with a way to repay his kindness."

Did all verbal avenues lead to sex? Subject change. Let's talk about the weather now or something else mundain. Willow set her napkin down. "That was a wonderful meal, Angel. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He poured her another cup of coffee, pushing the sugar and the cream towards her.

He liked his coffee black. "I try not to drink too much of this. It makes me jittery." He grinned. 

For once today they weren't discussing sex. "Me too. Buffy always says-" she broke off. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He slid his hand over hers. "I keep telling you that Buffy's part of my past. We can talk about her, it doesn't bother me." Though a discussion about the Slayer wasn't what he had in mind.

"Okay." This wasn't the time to argue.

He turned her hand over, exposing her palm. His thumb traced the letter 'A' into it, as if he could emblazon it on her skin by the force of his will. He wanted everyone to know that she was his. "Maybe I need to offer you some proof?" 

"Oh. No. That won't be necessary. I believe you. Yep. Whatever you say." She tried to pull her hand back but he held fast to it. She jerked her arm again and he released it, afraid she would injure herself. Her hand bumped into the half-empty mimosa glass, sending it into her lap. 

Angel hopped up and pushed her napkin into her hand. She attempted to soak up some of the liquid but it didn't seem to be working. "Let me help you clean that up." After he spoke, she imagined him on his knees before her, his tongue lapping up the cool drink from her heated skin. Good Lord, he's corrupting me. But he retrieved a handful of paper towels and began mopping up the mess. Willow frowned. I'm not disappointed. Not at all. They soon had it cleaned up. "I'm sorry." She said, looking down at the stained gown. "I really liked it."

"I'm sorry I wouldn't let go." Though that little contest of wills was fun. He grinned then. "As for the gown. Don't worry about it." He held out his hand which she took hesitantly. "Come with me. Let's get you in the shower."

She stopped immediately. "I don't know if I-"

"Not with me." Not yet anyway. Maybe tonight.

She expelled a breath, trying to ignore the flash of frustration she had. "Oh." She blushed. Again. "Okay."

***********

Willow was luxuriating in Angel's large claw-footed tub. It felt decadent. She should be in school but instead she was goofing off. Soaking in a tub when she should be working algebra equations. She washed her left arm, enjoying the scented water. Angel had an array of bath salts. She'd chosen lavender to soothe her nerves. She couldn't imagine the vampire using them, but who knew what hidden depths Angel had. 

There was a knock on the door. "You alright in there, Willow?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." 

"Take your time." He offered.

Willow decided to do just that. She let out some of the lukewarm water, filling it back up with hot water from the tap. Then she added more lavender bath salt. Then she put a wash cloth over her eyes and leaned back. She hadn't felt this relaxed in far too long. How strange that she would feel that way while lying naked in Angel's bathtub. 

*********

Willow woke up to find herself still in the tub. She'd been lying in the perfumed water so long that her fingers had gone all pruney. The water temperature was very cool. She stood up and pulled the plug on the drain. Then she grabbed a fluffy white towel from the small bench beside the bathtub. She stepped onto the bath matt and then toweled off her hair, wrapping it around her still damp hair when she was done. She took a second towel and began drying her body. When she finished, she draped the towel around her body. 

She walked over to the clothes that Angel laid out for her when he'd escorted her to the bathroom. She went to the sink and found a silver tray full of men's toiletries. There was an old-fashioned razor. An expensive bottle of shaving cream. Next to it was a black hair brush and comb set. The last item was Angel's cologne aptly named 'Enigma'. She opened the bottle and sniffed experimentally. It had a musky, sandalwood undertone. She recognized the scent from being around him, it seemed to cling to him. She'd always thought the scent was just him.

"Willow? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just got done."

"Can you open the door? I had your nightgown dry cleaned down the street."

"That's fast!"

"It's a one hour laundry." He didn't add that they only perform that service so quickly if they're slipped a $50 bill. 

"Oh. Thanks!" She actually been looking forward to perhaps wearing one of his shirts or even better -- one of his sweaters. She opened the door a crack and held out her hand. A large male hand insinuated itself into the small fissure and pushed, letting himself in. Willow clapped a hand over the generous amount of cleavage that was displayed by the towel. 

His gaze was curious and frankly carnal. "Thanks." She said, taking the clothes from him with her other hand. 

"You do wonders for that towel." 

She let out a nervous giggle. "Yes. Well. Okay. I need to get dressed now." 

He leaned back against the door. "Are you sure that's what you want?" 

She could feel her pulse pick up. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. "I-I. . ."

"You what? Want to be prim and proper again? Admit it, Willow, you're curious. You want me every bit as much as I want you."

Willow felt her throat constrict with emotion. She managed to get out. "I am curious, but-"

"Shhh." He whispered, putting a finger to his own generous mouth. "Don't deny yourself any longer. Don't deny us. Come here. Let me show you."

She did, pulled in by his charm and wicked promises. He opened his arms to her and she went into them, loving the blend of soft skin and rippling muscle underneath her cheek. Angel brushed her hair back from her forehead and kissed her temple. Then he swung her up in his powerfully built arms.

**********

He laid her down before the fire on the soft rug. Then he laid down beside her, propped up on his elbow so he down into her sweet face. "He made love to you outdoors on the cold hard ground."

"Yes." And it had been glorious.

"This time I want you to be warm. Want you to feel the heat." He traced the line of her neck with his cool finger. 

She gulped. "I think I already do."

Angel smiled softly before he leaned down to feather a kiss across her lips. "So sweet." Then he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, begging entry. She opened them willingly, welcoming his invasion. He groaned as she granted him access. His tongue sought all the hidden recesses of her mouth. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

Angel was able to feel her body as he pinned it down with his own. She was so delicate, he was afraid that he'd crush her. But her arms kept him there. Willow wanted him to be that close to her. After he'd tasted her lips, he began to hunger for more.

Angel brought his hands to the tie on her robe and flipped open the silky panels, leaving her in the thin satin shift. It outlined her body more than it covered it. His hands sought the downy weight of her breasts as he reveled in her quiet moans.Angel placed a kiss on each globe before backing away and kneeling, a leg on either side of her body. He peeled off the robe and began sliding the nightgown up and past her hips. He gently lifted her with one arm and pulled it over her head. She now lay on his rug clothed only in creamy skin flecked with cinnamon colored freckles. Angel groaned. "I have the memory of how lovely, but . . .you're exquisite. I wasn't prepared. . .you're a painting come to life." 

Willow basked in the glow of his praise. She'd never felt this desirable or so free in her life. "I want you, Angel." She cupped his face, tracing the line of his jaw. She couldn't help herself. She had to say it. "I-I love you." And Angelus too. I love you both.

"I love you too." Angel bent his head and kissed her hard. Desperate to convey his emotion. He'd never been able to express himself with words. So, he would tell her how much he loved her with his body. 

*********

When it was over and she had collected herself, Willow cradled him in her arms. "Are you alright? You didn't-"

"I told you there were ways around it. I wanted to please you, make it good for you." He kissed the top of her head. 

"You did" She ran her hand down his torso. "If we were careful, it wouldn't be a problem. Maybe I can help."

For a moment, he flirted with the idea. The thought of having her hot little hand wrapped around. . ."Oh, Willow." He shut his eyes as she cupped him in her hand through his pants.

"Let me give you pleasure too."

His hips began to move in time with her movements. He loved her, needed this so much. The specter of Angelus loomed in his mind. He saw himself killing again. Wreaking havoc on Sunnydale and perhaps the world. "No, I can't. It's too dangerous." He stood up abruptly. 

Her hands reached for him. "But, Angel, I-" 

"NO!" He backed off. Angel's voice calmed. "I want you so much." He let his longing for her show in his eyes, the trembling of his body. "But I can't , Willow." Looking down at her, he gave her smile. "I love you and I'm never leaving you. I won't make the same mistake I did with Buffy." With that, he left to take a cold shower. A very cold shower.

Willow was left to ponder this as she sat bare and satiated on his rug. "What am I going to do now?" She asked aloud. Unfortunately, there was no answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Under my Thumb 12/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Warning: This story deals with some non-consensual themes. Please don't read this if you are offended by this type of story.

Dedication: To Spike, he's such a good catalyst and to James Marsters who plays Spike to perfection.

****************************************************************************************************

Why couldn't they hold Scooby meetings right after school when it was daylight? No, we want you to go tromping through the neighborhood. In the dark. Alone. All by yourself. With the demons. Willow grumbled to herself as she traversed Sunnydale's park warily. Her eyes darted around, taking note of her surroundings. There weren't any other people on the well worn path. She'd been hoping for safety in numbers. Maybe she shouldn't have taken this shortcut home from Giles' apartment. They'd decided to avoid the library tonight because Oz would be locked in and their presence would only anger him. Actually, it was bad for both of them, it would only distract the Scoobies and Oz would probably end up injuring himself.

She had convinced her friends that she was safe. The vampire population was quite low since Angelus had taken over. Usually, a master vampire kills off any minions that are in the area because he or she wants loyal followers. The rest of the Scoobies had agreed with her decision to walk by herself because they believed she wouldn't run in to any trouble. Although, they had asked her to carry a stake in her back pocket and a bottle of holy water in her jacket just in case.

Willow froze. She could hear the sound of an animal snuffling in the undergrowth right off the path. A stray dog? I can only hope. Dammit. She heard it, she had to look. It was the unwritten rule of Sunnydale. She peered into the shadows which were alleviated only by the hazy light of the moon. Suddenly, a creature stood up in the bushes. Its hair was a silvery gray and it was oddly familiar. It's mouth had a terrifying array of sharp white teeth and it's lips were curled back. The werewolf sniffed the air and howled. Oz! It was Oz! She recognized his wolf form. No two werewolves looked the same. He must have escaped from his pen at the library. Cordelia had been watching him. God, what if he'd killed Cordelia? Wait! What if he kills me? 

Willow screamed. Wolf-Oz snarled. She backed away slowly, trying not to let her fear show. Fear only egged werewolves on. "Easy, Oz. It's okay." She held up her hands and made sure her voice was soothing. He proceeded to sniff the air and began to follow her.

Willow continued to back up, hoping that she could stall for time and come up with a plan. Where's a hefty tree branch when you need one? She was so lost in her own worried inner workings that she stepped on a rock and tripped. Willow grabbed for something to keep her upright and got a hold of the rose bush. It sliced into her palm. Wolf-Oz howled at the scent of her blood, hungry for more. She continued to inch back and bumped into something hard. . . something that smelled like tobacco and leather. "Seems you've got a bit of a problem, pet."

Spike! Great. She could choose how she died. Death by mauling or death by blood loss? I truly hate this place. "You could say that."

Wolf-Oz growled at Spike, clearly feeling possessive of Willow. Spike chuckled. He walked around Willow and faced the ferocious animal. "Come on then. Let's have a go, puppy. I'll teach you some new tricks." He moved into a fighting stance.

"Don't hurt him!" Willow cried.

"What?!" Spike said, appalled. His eyes were still fixed on the werewolf. "Just so you know, pet. He wasn't planning on only playing a game of fetch with you."

"I know that!" Willow snapped. "But I also know him. His name is Oz, when he isn't a wolf. He's my friend." She was almost tempted to run and let the two of them sort it out, but she couldn't leave Oz with Spike even if that meant she was leaving herself in a dangerous position.

Spike rolled his eyes. She wanted to protect a werewolf. Probably one of those tree-huggin' granola types. "Next thing you know, you'll be buying him a bone, letting him sleep on the end of the bed-"

He didn't have a chance to finish the conversation. Wolf-Oz attacked. Spike was caught off guard when the creature scraped his cheek with its talon-like nails. It left five bloody gashes on his handsome face. "Bad dog!" Spike yelled, clocking the huge beast in the face with his fist. Wolf-Oz howled. The vampire punched him again and knocked him to the ground. Then he kicked him in the stomach and banged his massive furry head against the ground. Wolf-Oz passed out with a whimper. 

Willow ran over to her friend, checking for his pulse. She was relieved to find one. His breathing seemed to be normal, he was just unconscious. She glared up at Spike. She was sick of arrogant male vampires. "You could have killed him!"

"And your point is. . .?"

She stood up to her full height, pressing a slim white finger to Spike's chest and poking him every once in a while as she spoke to emphasize her points. "I didn't ask for your help! Who the hell do you think you are? I can do things myself, you know! I'm the best friend of a Slayer! And I'm a witch! " Well, sort of. . part of the way there anyway. Then she realized that she was poking a master vampire in the middle of nowhere on the Hellmouth. She stopped touching Spike and stepped back. She gulped and her face turned a ghastly white. "I have to go now." While I still have all my pieces and parts. She turned on her heel and was about to walk away when he grasped her elbow. Knew he wouldn't fall for that.

"Hold on there, pet." He spun her around, he was feeling a little thirsty. She was a tasty morsel.

"I thought you left Sunnydale, Spike."

She knew his name. Didn't she say something about being a Slayer's best friend? "Nah, knew it would piss Angel off if I stayed. I never get tired of that. Besides, Dru likes the energy here. Says it makes her visions 'all swirly', whatever the hell that means." He took a good look at her for the first time. Familiar face. He could place her now. Humans sometimes looked all the same to him."You're Willow, right?"

"Um. . .yeah." How did he know her name? She looked at him in askance.

"Angelus told me about you." He looked her over, considering. A slow smile broke over his face. 

"He did?!" Her face flushed with embarrassment. 

"Yes." Spike tilted his head to the side. "By the way, I never did thank you for making him all poofy and soul-having again."

Whew! He was grateful too. She might be going home with all of her blood. "Does this mean you're not going to bite me?" Willow asked, rubbing her neck absently.

He looked her up and down. "I am hungry and you look very tasty." Willow silently cursed herself for bringing it to his attention. He took a hold of her palm which was streaked with crimson and held it to his mouth, inhaling the spicy scent of her magick infused blood. "No bloody wonder Angelus was fascinated with you." His chilly tongue swept out to lap the blood from her hand, taking care not to hurt her wounds. It was slightly raspy, like that of a cat. After he licked away the last droplet he pressed a kiss to her palm. "Thanks for the snack, pet."

She sagged in relief. "Oh. You're welcome. " She smiled, then frowned. Was it 'okay' to thank a vampire for taking her blood? Buffy wouldn't think so. She shrugged. "So. . .um, Angelus talked about me?" He found her fascinating? He nodded. "What did he say?" He merely rose one black eyebrow. "Okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She glanced down at Oz. "I'd better get him back to the library anyway."

Spike knelt beside the fallen werewolf and thrust it over his shoulder. There was no way she could carry him for that distance. "Lead the way, pet."

"You're going to help me?"

"Why not? Dru's having a tea party for her bleedin' dolls, nothin's good on the telly. Might as well." 

"Well, thank you." She walked beside him as he carried Oz back to Sunnydale High.

*********

"Cordelia? Are you here?" Willow called out as she entered the library. Willow began to see red. The brunette was nowhere to be seen. If Oz had almost gotten hurt because she skipped out to party with the twits she called friends, she was going to . . .going to . . .she didn't know what. But if she was fooling around with Xander when she was supposed to be watching Oz, then she would sic Spike on them both. 

All of a sudden, the door to Giles' office sprang open. Cordelia emerged, a threatening scowl on her face. Her hair was messed up, her dress was ripped, her makeup smudged, and one of her heels was missing. And she was holding the tranquilizer gun. "Get the hell away fro--- Willow?"

"Cordelia? What happened?" Willow blushed. Stupid question. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright? Omigod! Willow, duck!" The tranquilizer dart flew through the air before Willow could figure out what was about to happen.

"Ow! Bloody hell! She sh-" Spike slumped to the floor, Oz rolling out of his grip.

Willow stood in shock staring at the cheerleader. "I didn't know you had such good aim." She looked to the two slumbering males on the floor. What now? Too many guys, not enough cages.

********

Angelus hopped up onto the balcony outside of the room of his favorite redhead. He peered into the darkness. No one was home. How's that for a twist? She was always home. Angelus shook his head. He wasn't clear on how he had regained control. To be truthful, he could barely remember how he had gotten over here. He could feel the soul in there somewhere. It just didn't seem to have any influence over his actions. He gazed up at the moon, it seemed to have a strange pull on him. What was going on?

There was a slight noise coming from inside. Angelus listened carefully. Someone was coming down the hall! The wicked vampire grinned as he smelled the faint hint of roses, sage, and magic. Willow. There was another scent too. But who was with her? The scent of bleach filled the air. Buffy? Back up, when did Buffy start smoking? His eyes narrowed as he watched his blonde childe follow Willow into her room. What the hell was Spike doing here?

Angelus stepped back from the French doors before they spotted him. He learned a long time ago that patience brought it's own rewards. Leaning against the wall, he settled back to listen in. Somebody was going to have a lot of explaining to do. 

*******

"The bleedin' chit didn't have to shoot me! I was helping." Spike looked disgusted. With himself or with Cordelia she wasn't quite clear on. 

"Yes. But, for one, that's a first. You're usually trying to kill us, not help us. For two, she was just attacked by a werewolf. It would make anyone jumpy." Willow pointed out. "Also, not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Spike chuckled. "You're not as quiet as you pretend to be, are you?"

Willow put a finger to her lips. "Shh! It'll be our secret." He gave her a rakish grin. She probably needed to have her head examined. She couldn't believe that she had just invited him into her house. Somehow she knew that he wouldn't harm her. He'd had plenty of opportunity but he hadn't acted on it. Besides, she'd invited his sire in already. . .the more, the merrier. Willow knew that Cordelia wouldn't keep quiet about Spike. She should probably start working on reasons why she'd been with him. The truth would be unpalatable to the other Scoobies. She needed a hellmouthy excuse. Possession? Coercion? Mysterious memory loss? She'd think of something. 

"Excuse me, luv? Am I boring you?"

"What?" Willow blinked. "I mean, no. I mean. . .I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind. What were you saying?"

"Nothing important." She was a bewitching creature. No wonder Angelus was so taken with her. It was a shame that he hadn't gotten to her first. Spike had been searching for the right human to sire for decades. He wanted a real prodigy for his childe and she fit the bill. But Spike had learned long ago that he never wanted to be involved with another woman who'd been with Angelus first. They never appreciated him. It was a pity, really. "I should probably go anyway. I have to get some dinner." 

"Oh?" She said politely, then it struck her that he meant 'somebody.' "Oh."

"Don't look so glum. I'll make it quick for the poor sod."

"Right." She gulped. He was going off to kill someone.

"Actually. . .I don't have to go yet." Spike's gaze strayed to her throat. He got closer to her, invading her space. He'd never been able to get his hands on a woman that still belonged to Angelus. Drusilla had come to him only after she'd fallen out of favor with 'Daddy'. He wouldn't hurt her. Maybe he'd play with her a bit , it might be fun to . . .

"I don't think you have to go either." Spike looked up only to see Angelus' fist connect with his face. The blond vampire fell to the floor and gazed up at him in equal parts dazed disbelief and horror. 

"Angel, what are you-" Willow stared hard at him. He wasn't the same. 'Angel' now walked with that familiar cocky swagger. His eyes roved over her form in a blatantly possessive manner. He'd been acting strange lately but not like this. . .it could only mean one thing. "Angelus?" She asked, her voice squeaking. She was thrilled and terrified at the same time. He must be really angry. Really, really, really angry. Wait a minute! How did this happen? "But. . .but. . .I--"

"You what? Cursed me with my soul again?" Angelus sat down on her bed and schooled his features into Angel's trademark tortured expression. "You have no idea how that made me feel." Then he laughed and it wasn't completely in amusement. Meanwhile, Spike had gotten to his feet and had quietly inched his way to the door. "Sit down, my boy, I'm not done 'talking' to you yet." Spike cursed under his breath but dutifully sat down on the chair by her desk. At least his sire was far more interested in the would be witch than him. He lit a cigarette and watched how this scenario would play out.

Willow still couldn't wrap her mind around what happened. She'd given him the soul permanently. He couldn't have come back without some sort of a catalyst. Angel slept with Buffy! It was the only conclusion she could come to. She was about ready to pass out. He looked distinctly unhappy with her. "W-what are you going to do with me?"

"Whatever I please." Angelus smiled, showing a row of gleaming, white teeth. 

  
  


  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Title: Under my Thumb 13/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Warning: This story deals with some non-consensual themes. Please don't read this if you are offended by this type of story.

Note: Sorry to all of you who have been waiting. I will finish ALL of my stories but time is scarce right now.

  
  


****************************************************************************************************

Spike lit another cigarette and watched the unfolding show with avid interest. Willow's mouth was open as she valiantly tried to form words and gasp air. Angelus stood at his full height, eyes blazing with a mixture of anger and what Spike assumed was lust. If they start shagging I'm getting the hell out of here. 

"Do you have any idea what I could do to you?" Angelus snarled.

Spike spoke up. "Let's see. . .beat her. Eat her. Shag-"

"Silence!" The younger vampire nodded for Angelus to continue. "No one has ever DARED to make me this angry. Not Darla. Not Drusilla. Certainly no human I've ever been in contact with. The only exception might be-"

"Me." Spike supplied. "I just love to piss him off." He noted his sire's stern expression. "Right, then. Not about me. Continue."

"But you had the audacity to curse me. Turn me back into that sniveling, pathetic excuse for a vampire who calls himself Angel." He appeared bewildered. "And why 'Angel'? He might as well call himself 'Sweetheart' or 'Honey', I'll never understand that."

"Honey." Spike cackled. "That's better than Peaches. I'll have to remember that." At Angelus' look he sobered. "I know, I know 'silence!'"

"I did it to save you." Willow explained. "She was going to kill you."

"What makes you so sure that she would have?"

"The only other alternative is that you would have killed her. And I couldn't live with that either." Willow lowered her eyes.

"You chose Buffy over me." He said bitterly, before she could protest, he began again. "So, that leaves me with the ultimate question. What should I do with you?" Angelus mused as he paced the floor of her bedroom. 

"Let me go and leave?" She said hopefully. She edged towards her table lamp.

"That's far enough, my sweet." He said. "I remember your affection for whacking me with objects. And no, letting you go is what I did the first time I was here." He pinned her with his eyes. "I have something else in mind."

"You promised you wouldn't kill me here!" She wailed. 

"And said you loved me!"

"Poor Angewus!" Spike said, mimicking 'baby' talk. "Did u get u wittle feewings hurt?" Angelus growled and Spike stopped. But Willow saw the way his eyes were dancing with laughter. 

She gulped. "I do." He obviously wasn't buying it. "So, what are you going to do with me?" It was like being on a demon's version of a game show. She could almost hear the announcer. Behind door number three we have a horrible death!

"So many things." He moved closer to her, his cool hand reached out to brush the side of her face. "Things you've never felt before. After all, you deserve to be punished."

"P-p-punished?" That sounded really bad.

He forced her to look him in the eye by cupping her chin. "What are you worried about, little one?" 

Willow took in a breath as she feigned bravery. "I'm going to go with torture and my untimely death."

"I'll keep that in mind." Angelus ran his thumb over her lips and couldn't suppress a small smile at her wit. "Not all punishments have to be painful though." His hand slid to the nape of her neck.

"They don't? Because when you say 'punishments' that makes me nervous."

"Not if the punisher knows what he's doing."

"If you two are going to shag, I'd appreciate some fair warning." Spike said , not missing the aroma in the air. "I'd rather miss that particular floor show."  
"Fine. Why don't we start with a warm-up act, William?" Angelus took a  
menacing stance. "What were you doing here?"  
"I was just talking with-"  
"You were just trying to take what's mine." Angelus glowered. "I think it's   
time I put you back in your place again."  
"No, Angelus. Don't." Willow pleaded. "He helped me with Oz tonight. And,   
he, he walked me home so I'd be safe, because he knows I'm yours! He was just protecting me. . . for you, of course."  
Angelus considered her plea. He didn't like her mention of Oz and he didn't   
like his Willow taking an interest in Spike, but it pleased him to hear her restate his claim. He wanted to give in to her, but Spike really had it coming. Suddenly, an idea struck Angelus. "Spike, get over here." He motioned for Spike and Willow to sit on the end of her bed. "Willow, we're going to make   
another thumb-wrestling bet."  
"Thumb-wrestling?!" Spike burst out laughing. "Bloody poofter. You've been   
spending all this time with that delicious red-head thumb wrestling?"  
"Shut up, boy." Angelus smacked Spike in the back of the head. Spike   
winced, but couldn't keep the grin off his face. "If you win-"  
"You won't be mad anymore?" Willow said hopefully.  
"No. You're not getting off the hook this easily." He frowned at her. "If you win, Spike can go. I won't hurt him. This time."  
"Like you could, mate." Spike had a tire iron in the back of the DeSoto that   
came in happy for cases of "When Angelus Attacks". Of course, he was kind of weaponless at the moment. Not to mention, Spike knew that Angelus would never   
seriously harm him. It was just customary for the two of them to tear each other up every few months. Kept things interesting. They were vampires, they didn't have to make sense.  
"If I win you swear that you'll never try to resoul me again." He thought for a moment. "Or have anyone else do it. Or leave the spell out in easy reach of someone. Or tell someone where they might find it."  
"Or post it on the internet." Spike added helpfully.  
"Yes" Angelus nodded his head imperiously.  
"Hmmm." She said. "Are you sure you haven't been eating lawyers?" He glared at her. "Okay. I'll do it." She said, shrugging her shoulders. She had found a copy of the spell and put in the database for the Watchers' Council that she was working on for Giles' birthday. He hadn't mentioned anything about that! She started to reach for his hand, but he pulled away.  
"Not this time, little one. You thumb-wrestle Spike. It's his ass you're saving." Angelus grinned. If Spike won, he could beat him up. If he lost, he'd have to handle that humiliation, which would be retribution enough.

*********

Willow and Angelus stood on her balcony watching Spike walk away in a huff. 

"Who knew he was such a sore loser?"

"I think its me. He's just afraid of me." Angelus said, puffing out his chest as he thought of the beating he would have given his childe. "Probably thinks I'll change my mind."

"Because your such a big, dangerous vamp." 

His eyes glittered. "I am."

"Uh, yeah, guess." Willow smoothed a piece of hair behind her ear, desperate for a topic change. "I don't get it. About the fighting, I mean. Why do you do that? When Buffy makes me angry I don't try to kick her butt."

He smiled. "Maybe you should. I could help you with that." Yes, punching the Slayer would improve his mood.

Her forehead wrinkled. "Of course, if I tried it, she'd probably throw me through a wall."

"Never happen." She looked at him doubtfully. "She might be a Slayer but only a fool would mess with you, little one." He smiled at her tenderly and then stopped himself. He schooled his features into a non-committal half frown.

She couldn't help but grin. "So, that would make you a-"

"Don't say it." He scowled. "I'm still upset with you." He turned away. Truthfully, he should be torturing her with something by now. A branding iron maybe. No one treated him like this and lived to tell the tale! But somehow, she did. And after being in her presence again he just couldn't muster the anger necessary to properly deal with her. His heart just wasn't in it.

"You know what? I'm sick of this!" She grabbed his arm and turned him around. "If you're gonna punish me or whatever. . .just go ahead and do it! I'm not going to put up with your little mood swings and your-"

"What did you say, little girl?" He came closer.

"I said just do it! Do you have a hearing problem?"

"No, do you?" He got in her space, backing her against the wall. His hand strayed to her neck. "All I'd have to do is squeeze." But his eyes were roving her body. It wasn't her neck that he wanted to 'squeeze.' Then, his hand moved on the soft skin. "Where's your necklace?" He demanded.

"Oh. Here." She pulled it from her pocket. It seemed wrong to wear it, but she usually kept it near.

He plucked it from her fingers and placed it around her neck, rubbing his bite marks absently. "Mine."

She was irrationally angry. "Is that's what this is about? Because I dared to talk to another vampire? I'm not property!"

"Yes, you are. You're my property. To do with as I wish." He smiled dangerously. "To dispose of as I wish."

"You know what I wish?" Willow said, her voice rising. "I wish you'd just get it over with. I'm not going to sit here and be threatened by you anymore. I've had enough." 

He reached out and grabbed her up off her feet. "Do you know you you're dealing with, little one? I'm not Xander or your precious little Oz. I'm not a schoolboy you can tell to go away. I'm a vampire!"

Willow forced down her fear. Instead, she stared down at him menacingly. "And I'm a soon-to-be-witch. So, you better not piss me off or I'll turn you into a toad! Or something else disgusting!" He dropped her to her feet, his mouth agape. 

She smoothed her shirt. "If you're not going to do anything about it, then stop threatening me because I don't want to hear it! You should be thanking me for saving your undead ass. Thanking me! You'd be fertilizing Mrs. Summers' daisies if it wasn't for me. Now leave me alone and get the hell off my balcony!" She said, pointing into the blackness of the night. To prove her point she grasped the potted plant on the ledge and sent it smashing against his head. 

With that, she flounced away from him and slammed the French doors behind her. Angelus blinked, his world was spinning. If it was possible, he think he just fell even more in love with her That's when he collapsed in a heap of leather and billowing black wool on her veranda with some uprooted daisies and dirt on his head.

***********

Willow knocked on the door. "Buffy? Are you there?"

"Coming, Wills!" Buffy shouted. The Slayer opened the door a minute later. She was wearing her pajamas, her hair in braids. "Hi. What's up?"

"Can I come in?" Buffy narrowed her eyes, always on alert for vampire behavior. Willow rolled hers and stepped in without the invite. "Sorry, Will, you can never be too careful."

"So, how are you?"

"Good. Ready to go to bed actually. But I assume you have something to talk about. . .?" Buffy ushered her into the kitchen where they sat across from each other.

"Angel."

"What about him?" 

"Uh. Just wondering about you two. Have you, uh, SEEN each other?"

"We're talking about Angel, right? Over six feet tall. Big coat? Kinda hard to miss."

"I mean, 'seeing' him." 

"Oh, seeing him. No, we're not." She looked down. "You know, doing that anymore."

"So, nothing's going on?" Willow prodded. Then, how had Angelus come back? "No, um, you know."

"Geez, Wills, that's a little personal."

"Sorry. I just-" What? Have a passed out evil vampire on my veranda and wanted to know if you were involved? Though, many people could claim that on The Hellmouth. She looked at her friend's earnest face. Buffy hadn't been with Angel. The all-too-familiar guilt would be there on her face. Something else had changed him. But what? Her night with Angel? No, he'd been Angel afterwards. Angelus was a terrible actor. She needed to do some research. "Okay. Just checking." She stood up abruptly. "Gotta go. Night, Buffy." She hurried out the door.

Buffy sat there in her chair, shaking her head. "Okay. And she went mental when?" 

  
  
  


  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Title: Under my Thumb 14/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Warning: This story deals with some non-consensual themes. Please don't read this if you are offended by this type of story.

Note: Sorry to all of you who have been waiting. I will finish ALL of my stories but time is scarce right now.

****************************************************************************************************

Willow stealthily made her way up the path to Giles' apartment. She looked left and right, wary of both human and demon interference. Thankfully, the path was clear. She reached the front wall of his Spanish style apartment and peaked in the small window. 

Giles lay there on the couch. He was clearly sleeping, his glasses rested crookedly on his nose. His feet were propped up on the coffee table, one of them was untied. An abandoned glass of brandy was beside him on the table. He had a thick volume of demon lore open on his lap. Gathering her courage, Willow went to the door and quietly turned the knob. As expected, it eased open. Geez, Giles, at least lock your door. There are demons running around, you know. 

She had decided to come to his place for information. The items she was seeking weren't located in the library. She didn't think Angelus reappeared over getting a 'happy.' If it hadn't been her or Buffy who gave him a happy. . . no one did. She knew it wasn't Drusilla, Spike hadn't said anything. Angel wasn't the type of vamp to stray. . .if you call sleeping with three people not straying. . .scratch that. . .two people and demon. . .well, one witch, a Slayer, and a vampire. The soul was supposed to be permanent now. The most likely explanation was that something went wonky with her spell. 

After Jenny's family had taken some of her personal possessions from her apartment, Giles had removed several volumes that dealt with vampires from her private collection. He had also kept the knapsack Willow had produced with Jenny's notes in it. Included in those effects was a treatise on the soul restoration spell. Though Giles probably hadn't bothered to look at it. It was a small book but might contain some clues. She'd run across it once before but had been forced to hide it when he'd walked in the room. 

Normally, she would have waited until a better time but she didn't think she could afford to with an angry Angelus having a hissy fit in Sunnydale. Who knows what he would do. Besides, its not like she could ask to see those materials without arousing Giles' suspicions. With any luck, she could fix the spell and no one would be the wiser. She crept to the bookcase. Giles stirred and mumbled something unintelligible. She froze. He scrunched down in his seat and went back to sleep.

Willow quickly walked to the bookcase and began to unload the books. Giles always laid the books with the goods behind the regular ones. She couldn't believe that he thought he could hide them from her with that low tech of a solution. Unfortunately, the materials she was seeking weren't there. She heard Giles move behind her. Willow ducked down behind an overstuffed chair. "Jenny?" He murmured, hopefully. It killed her, he sounded like a little boy. 

He sat up straight on the couch. She saw him look at his wristwatch. "Dear Lord, it's 2 A.M." He rolled his neck and stood up. Willow kept quiet. She heard him sigh as he began walking up the stairs which creaked as he stepped on them. He reached the top of the stairs and went in his room. Willow sighed in relief. She listened for the door to his bedroom to shut and made her way back to the bookcase. She began unloading all of the other shelves. 

*********

Buffy crept inside Willow's open French doors. "Wills? You okay?" She had noticed signs of a struggle on the veranda, namely the uprooted daisies. Though, what kind of lame demon who used flowers to fight was beyond her. "Wills?"

"That's called breaking and entering, you know." Angelus said. He was lying on her bed in the darkness.

"Angel." She said, recognizing the voice. "I didn't break, I just entered. And I know you're old but you must have heard of lights." Buffy snapped on the light switch on the wall and gave him a look."What are you doing here anyway? Is Willow okay?"

"She's fine, Buff-"She looked up sharply. "Y. Buffy. She just stepped out." Angelus clenched his jaw. It was all he could to not walk over and back hand her. She was the reason he'd been saddled with the soul yet again. The only thing that stopped him was his Willow. It was too bad. Slayer's blood would go a long way to soothe his bad mood. But he didn't think Willow would appreciate dead Slayer on the carpet. 

"Since when do you visit Willow?" She asked suspiciously.

"Since tonight." Angelus was distracted by her computer, the screen was glinting in the light. "Do you know how imaginative Willow is?" He'd been itching to read her little stories ever since his soul has stumbled across them. 

"Can't say that I do. But why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I be here?" He said silkily. "Willow is a very. . ." He paused, his look suggestive. "Interesting girl."

Buffy didn't like his tone. "Geez, Angel. Jailbaiting much? Isn't she a little young for you?"

"She's your age." Angelus pointed out.

"But I've grown up faster. One of the fringe benefits of world save-age." Willow was a beautiful, intelligent girl. But Angel had a passel full of emotional baggage and a homicidal bad side. The young redhead would only be hurt by his taciturn ways. It was her duty to set him straight.

"I really don't think my relationship with Willow is any of your business." He said, trying to appear affronted. Maybe he should cry. Soulboy seemed to do that a lot. He tried to look tearful but he couldn't pull it off. He decided to go for bland indifference. 

"There's a relationship?" Buffy asked. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. On one hand, she knew that she could never be with Angel again. But on the other, she didn't really enjoy the thought of him being with her best friend. 

"Has been for a while." He said, relishing the hurt in her eyes. Perhaps he'd sate his need for revenge on the Slayer instead of Willow. After all, it was Buffy's fault that Willow had performed the ritual. It would be a bloodless revenge but it would still be painful."You could say that I've felt like this about anyone else. She's special to me." It was the truth. . .in a way. Only his soul had loved Buffy.

Buffy's jaw tightened. Her ex-boyfriend and her friend had gotten together when she wasn't looking. "Well, I guess congratulations are in order."

**********

Why did Giles keep it so hot in here? Maybe he was going Grandpa on her. If they didn't watch him, he'd start wearing funny hats and talking about the inflated price of fruit. She shrugged off her jacket and removed her outer shirt, leaving her in a lavender tank top. She felt naked without them but she couldn't concentrate on her work when she was sweating so much. 

She sighed and turned her attention to the last stack of books. She read through the stacks and didn't find anything she needed. Willow kicked the back of the couch. She'd been through everything. The shelves, the stacks of books on the floor, even Giles desk. Only to find nothing, nada, zip, zilch. Where else could he be hiding it? Her gaze rested on the staircase. He wouldn't hide it in his room, would he? He just might, after all, he was a clever man. Giles might have figured out that she wouldn't go there to access off-limits information. . . he was wrong, of course. "Dammit." She muttered under her breath. 

She ascended the stairs and opened his door gently. She shut it just as quietly. She kept her eyes closed, fearing being exposed to a naked Giles. She didn't think she could survive that. Thankfully, he was lying in bed clothed in a pair of pyjamas, covers strewn over his body. Thank God. She went to the bureau beside his bed and began opening drawers. 

Unfortunately, all she came up with was underwear, socks, some undershirts, and. . . a pair of handcuffs? Well, that's strange. Why would Giles keep handcuffs in his bedroom. . . .wait a minute, handcuffs in the bedroom? Blech! She dropped them like a hot potato. She really didn't want to know what those were used for. She stared at her hands, she should probably wash them. And then use some bleach. 

But they jangled on their way to connect with the floor, landing with a soft 'thunk' on the carpet next to his bed. Giles bolted upright in the bed, used to being a light sleeper. "Who's there?" He called and it wasn't in the faltering, scared librarian tone, it was Ripper's Cockney accent. He meant business.

"Willow. It's just Willow, Giles." She said, bending down quickly. She stuffed the handcuffs in her jeans pocket. What if he'd caught her going through his drawers? 

He turned on the lamp beside his bed. "Willow? I-is something wrong? Are you alright?" He picked his glasses up from the night stand and put them on to blink at her owlishly. "Is it Buffy or-"

"No. Nothing. Everything's fine." She couldn't tell him about Angelus' reappearance. It would only upset him. And possibly cause a fatality. She didn't know whether it would be Angelus or himself. Either way, it wasn't a good idea. 

"Then why are you here? Are you in some trouble?"

"N-no, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" She babbled, desperately trying to appear normal. "I-I--" 

"Why are you here?" He patiently repeated.

"Because. . .uh..."

"Because. . . .?" He prompted, noting her clothing. She looked unWillowish tonight. There were no outrageous colors or childish sayings on her clothes. The clothes actually fit her, they weren't too big and poorly tailored. 

"I-I-I was w-worried. About you." She sputtered.

"About me?" He asked.

"Yes, y-y-you have been all grievy and non-verbal since. . .since. . .you know. " She was talking about Jenny's death.

"Yes, I know." He shook off the familiar shroud of sorrow that accompanied her name, an image of her face, the smell of her perfume. Giles put a hand to his forehead, focusing on the present. "I see. A-and you decided to have a talk with me about it in the middle of the night."

"I-I was afraid you couldn't sleep." Willow lied. "I. . .wanted to help you with that. Cuz sleep, it's important." 

"My brandy did that quite well for me , thank you."

He couldn't just kick her out of here, she didn't have everything she needed."But. . .but. . ."

"But what, Willow? I'm very tired and need a full night's rest. What can't wait til morning?"

A homicidal vampire with a thirst for vengeance running around Sunnydale? "I can't leave!" She wailed, going to her knees beside the bed. "I-I. . .I'm so worried about. . .er, you."

He was touched and his face softened. "I'm fine, Willow. Really." He reached out and chucked her under the chin.

"You see, I-I--" She said, trying to formulate a lie. "I wanted to do something to help you sleep." 

"Something to make me sleep? Like a-a-a sleeping pill or a dull book perhaps?" He was mystified by the workings of her mind.

"Yeah, uh, uh." A what? A spell? From a spell book. Yeah, that's it. One that contains one of those rare soul restoration rituals. That wouldn't fly with Giles. "That is. . " He was looking at her pocket with disbelief. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing with those?" He asked, indicating the cuffs with the nod of his head.

"Oh!" She took them out of her pocket. "How'd those get there? Wow, huh, you never know what you'll find in your jeans. Like tissues, or a dollar bill, or a stick of gum, or. . .or"

"Or a pair of steel handcuffs? Your telling me you just happened to have those in your jeans?" His face flamed red and he kept staring at the shiny object in her pants. "W-Willow, what was the real reason you came here?" He licked his lips, because his mouth had gone dry. 

Giles had somehow added two and two and gotten five. He thought she had come to his room to seduce him. 

*************

"So, you two have. . .have you been-"

"What? Intimate?" Another one of those sly smiles. "Completely."

"Completely? How could you. . .how could you. . ."

"Well, I know you aren't that experienced, Buff. . .y. But I'm pretty sure you got the gist of it last time." He sighed. "But if you insist. First, a man put's his-"

"That's enough! What's wrong with you tonight? You could give a Cordelia a run for her money in the bitchy department. What I meant was, you've been broken up with me for , like, five minutes. And suddenly you're all over her?"

"I wouldn't call it 'suddenly', Buff. ..y." Angelus grinned, stretching back on Willow's bed. He stroked the right hand side pillow. "Did you know she sleeps on the right side of the bed? With her hand tucked under her chin, like a child."

Willow did sleep on the right side of the bed. Buffy had been to her house for a couple of sleep overs. "It wasn't sudden." She parroted. "So you two were doing. . .whatever. . . behind my back? Willow wouldn't do that to me! And you couldn't have-" Then, her eyes filled with horror. "It had to be HIM!" She wasn't getting it. But she did realize the passion, the possession in Angel's eyes. "What exactly are you saying? He was stalking her and then she fell for him? Or you?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking, exactly." Though, he'd basically coerced her into becoming his girlfriend. 

"Then what would you call it? Exactly?" She said, her jaw clenching.

"I thought you figured it out earlier."

"Figured out what?" She snapped.

"It was and is mutual. We're in love."

"Love?" Buffy whispered, her eyes filled with tears. She had only processed the part about Angel being in love. With someone other than her. "So soon?" Her face turned to the side and she tried to hold back a sob before she whirled and dashed from the room. She couldn't help her reaction. Even though they were no longer together, she couldn't picture him falling for someone else. She had been the only person he had loved in all of his two hundred and fifty years. She was special to him.

Angelus threw his head back and laughed throatily. "I never get tired of seeing her brokenhearted in a bedroom."

***********

They both started speaking at once.

"Oh, no! Giles I-"

"Willow, that's very. . ."

"I mean I like you but not like. . ."

". . .very beautiful young woman but far too young for. . ."

Giles finally held out his hand to her. "You first."

She took in a large gulp of air. "Giles, I really like you. In fact, I used to have a crush on you back when you first came to Sunnydale." The Watcher looked abashed by the comment but he was secretly pleased. To think that a vibrant young lady like Willow found him attractive, well, that was flattering. "You were so sophisticated and intelligent and that accent. . .but that's not the poi--"

"I-I never new you felt that way about me." A fuller blush bloomed on his cheeks.

"Well, I did. But I didn't come here to. . .to. . ." How could she put this? "Make love to you, Giles." Dear God, she'd just said 'make love to you, Giles.' Aack!

His gaze slid down to the handcuffs. "I-I-I see. You came to do something a little more, er, exotic."

"Huh?" Then she followed his gaze. "Oh! Oh, no! NO! Ooh. Nasty." She caught herself as a hurt look came into his eyes. "Oh. . .Giles, no. Not that. I'm ewwwing at the cuffs because that's well, different. But the rest of it. . . you are a handsome OLDER man." She stressed, hoping he could just leave it at that.

"Are you saying I'm too old to do something . . .,er, differently?"

"No, not at all! You can do. . .that, with whoever." Hopefully someone else. Hey! Wait a minute. "Oh my God! Does that mean you and Miss Calender were-"

"That is none of your affair, young lady." He said, sitting up straighter, trying to appear more adult.

She was angered at being put in her place so casually. "None of my affair? Well, I think it is. Just who's holding the handcuffs, here, Mr.?" She twirled them in her fingers. "Maybe I don't like your tone."

"Maybe I don't like yours." He challenged. What happened to his timid little protege? "How would you like me to phone your mother and father?"

"Fine. How about I tell them I'm standing in your room half dressed? Somehow, I don't think it's me that they'd be upset with."

"Willow! I most certainly was not going to do anything. . . unseemly with you."

"You didn't look THAT upset to see me here with these, Giles."

"Mr. Giles to you, young lady. What did you really come here for?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Fine, I came here for information."

He relaxed. "On what?"

"The soul restoration ritual."

"What do you need the information for?"

Here was the big moment. Should she tell him? Would he help her? Could she get out of her without telling him? "I'm just unsure of the spell. I wanted to double check it."

"You think of this now?" He stared into her eyes, almost to the depths of her soul. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I may have. . .uh, made a small mistake."

"A small mistake? Like what?"

"Maybe Angelus isn't as gone as we thought he was." She hedged.

"He could still gain control of Angel's body?" Giles pressed.

She sighed. She was in over her head. And God know, Giles would pester her to death until she told him the truth. "He already has."

Giles slid out of bed. "We have to warn Buffy."

"Too late." The door swung open and Buffy stepped in the room. "It took me about a half an hour to figure it out." She turned to Giles. "I went to Willow's room after she showed up at my house seriously wigged about something. I found 'Angel' on her bed. It was really Angelus." She turned to the hacker. "Wasn't it Willow?" She nodded imperceptibly. "Apparently, Willow and he have had some sort of a. . .thing."

"A thing?" Giles asked, perplexed.

"I forgot. You're British. I think they were doing the deed." She pinned Willow with her eyes. "Weren't you?"

"Uh, a d-d-deed may have been done."

Meanwhile, Giles had figured out what was going on. "Willow! How could you? He's a soulless, evil, murderous creature." He broke off, shaking his head. "I'm very disappointed in you." He and Buffy both crossed their arms, glaring at her reprovingly.

Willow tossed the handcuffs at their feet. "Hey, I'm not the only pervert here! Giles had handcuffs in his drawers so he can do something 'different'." 

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Title: Under my Thumb 15/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Warning: This story deals with some non-consensual themes. Please don't read this if you are offended by this type of story.

****************************************************************************************************

"Something different?" Buffy said, gaping at the handcuffs at her feet. She nudged them with the toe of her shoe and glanced at her Watcher before going back to the cuffs. "Giles, why do you have handcuffs?"

Giles cleared his throat and buttoned the top two buttons of his pajama top. "Well. . .demons. It-it-it's Sunnydale. One can never be too careful a-a-as you well know. Being the Slayer."

"Uh, yeah. With you on that point." Her brows drew together. "But I don't take cuffs with me on patrol. I kill the demons. I don't tie them up."

"They were in his bedroom." Willow pointed out, she couldn't keep the flicker of mischief out of her eyes. Buffy's mouth widened in horror and Willow gave a sigh of relief, she was temporarily off the hotseat. Diversion was a very good tactic.

"Since when do you have demons in your bedroom?" Buffy asked, taking a healthy step away from her Watcher and raising a disbelieving eyebrow. 

"Uh. . .they must have been. . .misplaced. That's it. Misplaced Must have fallen out of my pocket after I came back from patrolling with you one time." He looked away, tugging at his collar absently.

"They were in his underwear drawer." Willow said, stifling a grin. 

"In your underwear drawer?!" Buffy screeched. "Ewww. 'Those are for demons.'" She mimicked. "Demons, my ass. Those are for bondage fun." She made a 'barfy' face. "That's so gross. You are soooo old."

"I-I-I--" Giles stammered.

"Come to think of it, I think there was a blindfold in there." Willow said thoughtfully. She waited for that to sink in. "Under the leopard print briefs." He turned a deep shade of crimson. It seems Mr. Giles did a lot of things 'differently!' She was actually enjoying his discomfort. She must have hung around Angelus too long.

Buffy clutched her stomach. "Didn't need that visual, Wills." Then, she glared at her friend. "Hey, what were you two doing up here?! Alone?" She looked green. "Did I interrupt some S and M . . .stuff?"

Giles' eyes widened in abject horror. "No! Willow merely came her to-"

"No!" Willow shook her head in the negative. "No sex between me and Giles. We're like this." She put her two hands far apart. 

"It's always the quiet ones." Buffy marveled, not believing them. 

Willow tried again. "No, Buffy. Nothing happened. That's. . .yuck. Ptooey!"

Giles had enough, he took off his glasses. "Here now! I am not THAT old, alright? And many women find me attractive. " He pointed to the bed. "On that very bed, I've-"

"STOP!" Buffy and Willow said in unison, wide-eyed. 

"Don't finish that story. Ever." Buffy ordered. "I don't wanna know about your sexcapades."

"Me either." Willow agreed.

"No, you just want to be a part of them." Buffy wiped her hands on her jeans. "I need, like, a shower, and some handy wipes because I touched the door to your bedroom."

Giles crossed his arms over his chest and said thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I've never done anything on the doo-"

"No more!" Buffy said, gawking at him and then at Willow. "What is WRONG with you people? You are both SO creepy right now."

"I don't know about me, but I agree that Giles is pretty creepy." She giggled and then stifled it with her hand. "Makes you wonder what exactly he writes in his Watcher's Diary."

"I don't detail my, uh, personal. . .affairs in there. It's about my work." They both rolled their eyes."Well, at least I've never had sex with the undead which is more than I can say for the both of you."

"Hey!" Buffy cried, glaring at Giles. He shrugged."At least I've never slept with the soulless undead." She pointed to Willow. "Which is more than I can say for you."

"Guilty as charged." Willow's lips twitched. Somehow, she couldn't seem to regret it. She felt better now that it was all out. She gave them a suggestive smile, the one that made Angelus' eyes turn to smoke. "And a good time was had by all. A very good time." Their mouths fell open, both of their feet were rooted to their prospective spots. "What? I was trying something 'different.'" She gave them both a jaunty wave before she exited the room in search of Angelus. She was suddenly very anxious to see him.

********

Willow shut Giles' door behind her and walked into the night with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Bout time you put in an appearance, pet. I've gone through a half a pack of smokes." Willow squinted into the darkness and saw the vampire sitting in the middle of the courtyard on a bench. 

"Spike? What are you doing here?"

"Following you."

"I gathered that. But why?" She gave him an engaging grin. "Unless you're here for a rematch?" She waved her thumbs at him in the style of Fonzie from Happy Days.

"Uh, no. I don't think my ego could stand anymore of that." He bowed low, making sure the back of his hand touched the grass. "You are the Thumb Wrestling Queen."

"Then, what brings you by?" She gave him a hesitant glance. "You aren't here to, um, have dinner are you?"

She could almost feel Spike's gaze travel her body. It was a mixture of sexual interest and blood lust. "How kind of you to offer, pet."

"That wasn't an offer! It was a polite question!" She grasped the stake that was tucked in her back pocket.

"Relax, Red. And put that big toothpick away, you won't need it. Angelus would rip me a new one if I so much as mussed your hair." He blew a smoke ring. "Let's just have a chat while I walk you home." He held out his arm in the style of a courtier. "My lady?" She laughed and put hers through it, unable to resist the blue-eyed demon's charm.

"You're walking me home?" Her forehead wrinkled. "How undemonish of you."

"Yes, well, I've never been one to follow the bloody rules."

"Why are you here?"

"Not going to let that go, are you?" 

"Nope."

"Well, pet, its like this. Angelus wants you. Hell, wanker probably loves you." Willow nodded, agreeing with his assessment. "And that kind of takes the heat off of me."

Willow snickered. "The heat off? He was interested in you?" She patted his forearm. "Never would of guessed it. You're so manly." She couldn't help but succumb to her good mood. Things were looking up.

"Interested in Drusilla." Spike said, his lips twitching. She was quite an engaging little chit. "Besides, he's my Sire." He did a full body shiver. " That would be incest."

"Ewwww."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"So, you're happy he's interested in me and not in Drusilla."

"In a nutshell, yes. I have a vested interest in keeping you safe and sound. So, see? Good ol' Spike will protect you. You have nothing to fear. Except from Angelus. Be careful around that one."

"Hmm." Willow took his advice to heart. Certainly, the demon had feelings for her but he was temperamental. She should never let her guard down. Frankly, Willow was amazed that he hadn't been more upset about the ensouling. She turned her attention back to Spike. "So I guess the Big Bad's my bodyguard."

"Yes, just not 'The Bodyguard' because Kevin Costner's a wanker. I can't believe I spent a few pounds to see him piss in a pot and drink it."

"Well, Waterworld was bad, yes."

"Bad? Try awful. Bloody awful! I mean, the whole planet is covered in water. Why not lean over the side of the sodding boat and get a drink? No, he'd rather drink some Dr. Pee."

"And why was everyone dirty? There is no excuse not to bathe. They spend the whole movie searching for dry land when it was right there on their faces. They should have just gotten everyone together and dusted themselves off. Voila! You'd have a new continent."

"Exactly! And what's with the freakin' midget with the map on her back? What's that about?"

"You really took this personally."

"I take the movies very seriously, Red. He bloody well tortured me for three hours and I paid him to do it."

"But 'Dances with Wolves' was good." She sighed. "Especially Wind in His Hair. I've always been a sucker for tall, dark, and handsome types."

"Oh, really? Like His Poofiness?"

"That's not the issue."

"Oooh, struck a sore point there."

"Move on, Spike."

"Fine. But the movie was too long, if you ask me. I got hungry and had to eat a couple of ushers."

"Jeez, they didn't have Snowcaps?"

"I eat 'em for dessert. Gets rid of that blood aftertaste."

"Ewwww." She grimaced. 

"What? I'll never understand you humans, even if I live to be as old as my idiot of a sire. The people at the movie theater were the same way. They were scared at first but I shushed them and told them to keep on watching the movie. Then, they got pissed me and started throwing popcorn and Jujee Fruits. But Dru likes those, so that wasn't too bad. They're lucky I didn't kill the lot of them."

"Yeah, well, bloodshed at the movies never goes smoothly." She was anxious to end the death and chaos talk. "But you have to admit, Kevin was great in The Bodyguard. I mean, with that sword and the scarf!"

"Never figured you for a Kevin Costner groupie. You're not going to start singing that song, are you? The one by Whitney bloody Houston?" She gave him a blank look. "You know, the one where she just opens her mouth and aahhhhhh!" He held his hands to his head. "I will always love you and all that crap."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Willow smothered a grin. "Hum a few bars? Just to jog my memory."

Spike looked left and then right. "Okay, coast clear." He let go of her arm and then spread his out wide, aimed at the heavens. He opened his mouth and began singing in an exaggerated diva voice. "And I.......will always love you! I will A L W A Y S love you!" He pressed his hands to his heart and closed his eyes. "I will always, love.....I will always love you!"

A dark figure stepped into the light of street lamp and the mocking sound of faint clapping was heard. "Bravo, William. I knew there was some of the old poet left in you."

Spike put his arms down and brushed his hands down over his duster. "I was just-"

"Serenading my lover?" Angelus placed a finger near his ear and winced. "You might want to do something about that tone deafness. It's guaranteed to drive the ladies away."

"Angelus." Willow said, putting her hands on her hips. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"Best not to bring up bones." Spike said, subconsciously putting himself in between Willow and his sire. He didn't know why but he enjoyed the young redhead and he wanted no harm to come to her. "He might be hungry."

Willow continued, craning her neck around, over Spike's shoulder. "You just can't seem to keep that 'lover' business to yourself. I did manage to dodge the lecture by Buffy and Giles."

"What can I say?" His eyes sparkled with mirth. " I have to shout it from the rooftops. You're mine and you always will be." His eyes slid over her possessively. They flicked to Spike. "Get away from her." 

Willow ignored his comments. "She figured out that you lost your soul."

"Way to be stealthy." Spike commented, trying to grasp at any straw of his dignity he could find. As an afterthought he added. "Poof."

"Shut up, William." He waved a hand at him dissmissively. "You can go now. Run along to your crazy lady."

"I don't think Red wants me to leave."

"WILLOW doesn't know what she wants." Angelus said, drawing nearer to the couple, his tone menacing. 

"She knows she doesn't wanted a leather panted pillock like you telling her what to do."

"Spike, I appreciate the chivalry, but its okay." She met Angelus' fathomless black eyes. "He won't hurt me." 

Spike looked from one to the other, he could practically feel the flames shooting

between them. He knew Red was safe, Angelus would never harm her. "Fine, I'll be going then." He patted his stomach. "I'm feeling peckish anyway."

Willow and Angelus still had their eyes locked on one another, oblivious to everything but themselves. His lips curled into a sensuous smile. "Are you so sure about that?" 

"Completely. I've never been more certain about anything." Her chin raised a notch.

"Clever girl." His hand reached out to slide over her cheek and lovingly glided down her neck. He brushed away the hair from her throat. His thumb slid over the jugular, an erratic pulse beat there. He could see his mark as well as the necklace he gave her. "Mine."

Her eyes weld up with tears. "Yours." She pressed her slim white hand over his own and held it to her. "I missed you."

"I've been here all the time, my sweet. Just under the surface." 

"I could glimpse you every once in a while." 

A bird chirped in the distance, the black night was beginning to gray. "We should go. It'll be day soon."

"Okay." They began walking, hand in hand. "Are you coming home with me?"

"I'd like to see you try to stop me." He looked down at her, a crooked smile on his face. "You might need to change your sheets, there may be some dirt on them."

She grinned. "Oh, from the pot."

"That hurt." He rubbed his head with his other hand.

"You deserved it." She glanced up at him, silently daring him to contradict her. But he didn't, he merely looked stoic. "So, did you figure out what happened to me at Rupert's house?"

"No, I just found out way too much about his sex life."

He abruptly stopped walking, a murderous anger welling within. "Did he-"

"No, no! Nothing like that. I just found a pair of handcuffs and some other....apparel."

Angelus appeared to calm down as he pondered the topic. "He's more interesting than I thought." 

"I think he's kinda creepy."

"That's just because you've never tried chains." He looked down at her wolfishly. "We might have to remedy that."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. I don't know if I want to do anything 'differently'."

He'd demonstrate soon enough. That is, if Soulboy didn't show up to be a buzzkill. "We still have to figure out what happened to me."

"Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of it."

"I'm not worried. I know you will. And after you put me in permanent control of this body, I'm going to examine all of your spell books. The spells I don't like, I'm going to rip out of them."

"Not bloody likely." She retorted, doing her best British accent. "Bugger off."

"And you're going to stay away from Spike. You're beginning to pick up his habits." 

"I like Spike." He looked up sharply, his jaw tightening. "Oh, please! Like one vampire around isn't enough trouble. Besides, he's not even my type."

"Oh, that's right." He grinned. "You like long hair."

"Huh?"

"Wind in His Hair?"

"What?" Was he speaking in code? " Oh." She glared. "You eavesdropped!"

"Yes, we vampires have been known to do that."

"That's just. . .just wrong." She blushed.

"I used to have long hair once." He put his arm to where his shoulder was. "It was down to there."

"Oh, really?"

"I could let it grow out, you know. If someone wanted me too. You know, someone who thought I'd be even more devastatingly handsome with it."

"Fishing for compliments?" He glared. "Fine, fine, alright. I'd like to see you with long hair. I think it would accentuate those mysterious eyes of yours." He showed an even row of white teeth, pleased with her comment. "Plus, you'd save a fortune on hair gel!"

He heard a snort of laughter in the distance. "Spike, I told you to go home!" There was the sound of feet jogging off into the night. 

Angelus was flabbergasted." He was eavesdropping! That was just--"

"Rude?"

"Incredibly."

Willow stood still, regarding him with a calm expression. "Vampires have been known to do that." Then she laughed at him and tossed him a saucy little wave before she broke into a run, headed for her home. "Catch me if you can!" She shouted over her shoulder. Then, she laughed. "You leather panted pillock!"

"Don't worry, my sweet, I will. And when I do, I'm never going to let you go." Angelus vowed to himself before he ran after her. "Unless its to wrap my hands around Spike's throat."

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Title: Under my Thumb 16/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Warning: This story deals with some non-consensual themes. Please don't read this if you are offended by this type of story.

Note: I thought we could use a little Angelus smut.

****************************************************************************************************

"Okay, this calls for a full-scale, middle of the night, serious book reading, two dozen donuts eating, Scooby meeting." Buffy said, still staring at the spot Willow had vacated moments earlier.

"I couldn't agree more." Giles shook his head, still in a state of shock. "Let's give them a call."

"Check, Scooby APB coming up. " She paused. "Do you really think Xander and Cordelia are going to be much help?" Buffy reached for the phone. When a situation got this bad, she was comforted by Willow and Giles doing some research. Willow would find exactly what they needed. 

"Perhaps not, but if I'm up then they have to be too. Frankly, I don't think I could sleep after what we just heard."

"Me either." Buffy called Xander. Of course, it took forever because Giles had a rotary dial. "Hi, Xander? You awake?" There was muffled voice on the other end. "Yes, I know it's 5:22A.M." Another mumble was heard. "I know you were sleeping. What else is new? You're always asleep." She listened. "Yes, of course it's important! Not quite the middle of the night call from the Slayer . . do the math. Get Cordelia and get to the library. We're in full research mode. " Buffy expelled a breath as the muted voice was heard again. "No, it's not a nasty demon of the week. It's much more serious than that. No, not The Judge serious but almost. Just get there, will you? Willow's in trouble!" Buffy hung up the phone, she dusted her hands free of imaginary particles. "We should see them at the library in record time."

"Well, I daresay, that was a straightforward way of telling him." Giles said sarcastically. 

"I can't right now, Giles. Do you know what a hissy fit Xander is going to throw when he finds out? Willow is shacking up with the evil undead. We're lucky if he doesn't end up in the hospital."

"Yes, I know."

"What are we going to research? Has this sort of thing happened before?"

"Human women falling for vampires? Their numbers are legion. However, I'm convinced that there might be other forces at work here. This isn't like Willow."

"What do you think it might be?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. Mind control? A spell gone awry? Perhaps Xander's, er, new relationship with Cordelia has robbed her of her senses. I just can't imagine that Willow and this demon. . ." He looked vaguely disgusted. "I'm still quite flummoxed." He crossed his arms over his chest and drew his shoulders in. 

"I'm not." Buffy said honestly. "I mean, think about it. Handsome. Intelligent. Sophisticated."

"Homicidal."

"That is a big draw back. Who knew Wills digs bad boys?"

"Maybe she's simply flattered by his attention. I've noted that Willow has been rather ignored by young men." 

"And the leather pants don't hurt either." 

Giles grimaced. "Yes, quite. Thanks to our dear Willow, I also have some disturbing sexual imagery floating around in my head." 

She groaned."Gyuah! Giles, I just managed to block that out. Remember? I have some imagery from BOTH you and Wills. Now, it has all started again. Worse than before."

"Buffy, I didn't-"

"Save it. I saw your sex toys, Giles. The Denial Train has left the station. " The librarian blanched. Buffy put her head in her hands. "Talk about something else. We have to get rid of the mental picture."

"I'm trying! Er. . .Spike! Let's think about him. Demon. Railroad spikes. Nothing sexual about him at all."

Buffy gave him a disbelieving look. "You have seen him, right? Great cheek bones. The accent. Big blue eyes."

"Just what are you implying?" Giles said archly. "I'm not harboring any, er, thoughts about Spike. That is-"

At the same time, Buffy spoke. "Not that I'm attracted to Spike. Because, eww, evil undead, right?" 

"That was in my youth. I put Ethan Rayne behind me."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing." She snapped.

"Let's move on. We were discussing Spike, er, his killings." His face was impassive, as if he were reading from a book. "William, the Bloody. Killed two Slayers."

"In love with Drusilla." Buffy added.

"Who was sired by Angelus. Dammit! New Topic." Giles blurted out. "The Master." 

"Okay. . .The Master. Scary." Buffy chimed in.

"Powerful."

"Sired Darla."

"Who sired Angelus!" Giles scowled. 

"Apparently, all roads lead to Angelus."

************

Willow sprinted down the road and then across her lawn ever mindful of the large vampire behind her. She hurriedly swung open the door of her house and scampered up the stairs. Behind her, Angelus grinned. He bolted to her balcony and climbed up the side, easily vaulting onto the floor. He was inside her room just as she swung the door open. Moving swiftly, he swept her up in his arms. "Looks like I caught you." He growled playfully.

"Dammit." Willow said. 

"Willow, I'm shocked at your language. Whatever would your friends say?"

"I was supposed to be faster, you weren't supposed to win." She frowned. "And I'm not even sure you won. I mean, I was in my house, and-"

"But not in bed."

"Who said anything about being in bed?" Angelus just smiled sexily. Well, okay, maybe she WAS thinking about bed. Did he have to be so smug about it?

"How did you manage to outrun me most of the way, little one?" Angelus said, sitting down on the edge of the bed with her still in his arms. "I am a demon, after all. Super strength and added stamina." He nipped her ear. "In more ways than one." She shivered. "And my legs are longer."

"Spell." She said, looking down, trying to fake remorse but failing miserably. "It's called the Rabbit Running Spell. I memorized it from a website. I thought it might come in handy in Sunnydale." 

"You cheated?!" 

"Uh, yeah." She struggled to be set free but he held her tighter. She assumed he was angry until Angelus bust out laughing. He even had tears running down his face. "Are you alright, Angelus?"

"I'm fine." He sighed. "You just surprised me yet again." He hugged her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Why?"

"You're just so. . . devious."

Her brow wrinkled."And that's a good?"

"It is if you're me." 

Willow ran the back of her palm along his face. The faint smattering of stubble scraped along her skin. "I've missed you."

"I know." He waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm not talking about that!" She cried, breaking loose from his hold. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she drifted to the other side of the bed. "Well, maybe I was." She gave him a coy look over her shoulder.

"Mmmm, well maybe I could something about that." Angelus said, standing up. Willow decided that she would never get used to his height. And the way he moved; the measured steps, the rolling hips, and that lethal smile. He stepped closer to Willow and walked her back against the wall. His arms slid up to pin her between the wall and his cool body. Angelus bent his head until his mouth covered hers. He brushed his lips against hers several times, nibbling. Teasing. 

  
  


*************

"Willow's boinking evil Deadboy?!?" Xander shouted. They were in the library. Wolf Oz was in the book cage dozing quietly. The tranquilizer had taken care of him for the night. The group was seated around the main table. 

"Yep, blood breath and all." Buffy said, making an "ick" face.

Giles raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she's having, er, sexual relations with him." 

"We've gotta stop it!" Xander shouted, his eyes wide. "Why the hell are you so calm?!"

"He's in love with her." The Slayer said.

"What?!" Xander jumped up from his seat. "Are you all insane? He's using her! He's going to hurt her!"

"Xander, we're working on a plan. We can't run off to face him unprepared. "

"What's to prepare? He's a vampire, right? Grab the stakes and holy water and let's go!" He dashed to the door of the library. "Come on!"

"It isn't that simple." Giles said patiently. " It-it could be some kind of mind control. Or perhaps she's simply feeling unloved and unwanted. We have to figure out what's wrong with Willow first." 

"Why?!" Xander cried. "The only problem with her is that she's attached to a 6 foot 4 mosquito. Once the big bug is dead, she'll be fine!"

"Killing him might harm her. Either emotionally or physically, if she's under some sort of an enchantment."

"Xander, sit down." Cordelia ordered. "If it isn't a spell, this is so obviously your fault."

"I didn't make her shack up with Angelus." Xander denied, walking to the table.

"Yes, you did. She saw us kiss that night. She knows we're together." Cordelia explained. "Xander, she's been in love with you for years and then you picked some one else."

Xander gulped, he could feel the guilt coming on. "Oh, God. This IS my fault." He put his face in his hands. "Poor Willow." 

"Yes." Giles agreed. He nibbled on the end of his glasses. "So you see, we must find a way to safely disengage her from the vampire. In her fragile emotional state, there's no telling what might happen."

"She didn't look that fragile to me." Buffy asserted "In fact, she looked kinda fierce." She took a sip of water. "And from how she was talking about. . .uh, doing the deed with Angelus, she enjoyed it."

"That's it!" Xander said, standing once more. "I know you guys want to wait and plan. But we have to do something before she gets hurt." He glared down at them, cutting off their protests.. "I won't kill him, unless I have to. But, I'm not letting her stay with him. You can either help me or stay out of my way." No one moved. Xander went to the bag of weapons Buffy had brought and grabbed up a couple of stakes, a vial of holy water and a large cross. "This is stopping now. I'm sorry I might have to hurt Willow but she's not going to continue on with this. . .thing. I'm not losing another friend to a vampire." He swept out the door, the specter of his friend, Jesse, in his mind's eye. 

The other Scoobies followed his lead. Apparently, Xander had made the decision for all of them.

*************

Willow moved her mouth more insistently against his but Angelus pulled back.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, almost dizzy from his proximity and the desire spreading through her body. Why was he going so slow?

"Taking my time." His mouth feathered across hers again. "I want to revel in you." He pressed his cheek against hers, savoring her warmth and softness. "Worship you."

"Oh." She said, the breath rushing from her body in a shuddering sigh. "I-I guess that's okay then." 

Angelus captured her lower lip between his own and sucked slightly before letting his dark dart out to tease her mouth. He pressed her further into the wall, his body caging hers with its greater breadth and height. Willow flicked her tongue against his mouth as well, mimicking his movements. He groaned then, sliding his arms around her and bringing her flush against his body. One of his hands fisted in her hair, holding her still for his invasion. Their tongues dueled with one another. 

Willow shoved at his chest then, breaking the contact. She gasped for air.

"I'm sorry." He rested his forehead against hers. "I forgot you have to breathe. I almost smothered you.

She smiled. "Yeah, but what a way to go."

His voice was hoarse, strained by passion. "We still have a ways to go." With that, he swooped her up and deposited his precious bundle on the bed. He walked to the bottom of the bed, looming over her as he slowly brought his arm up to unbutton the button at his wrist. He did the same with the other one. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes still trained on her. Willow licked her suddenly dry lips, watching him avidly. He peeled the shirt off and it floated to the floor. Then his hands unbuttoned the top of his leather pants. Willow's eyes turned to smoke. He slid his hands to the fly, pulling it down inch by inch, the metal zipper made a humming noise as it was undone. 

She could see the hard bulge under his trousers, straining to be released. 

Angelus , pants still on, then leaned down to crawl up the bed to her. His talented mouth nipped at her ankle. His hand slid up her skirt, rucking it up. His tongue darted out to caress her kneecap. He pressed a kiss to the V of her thighs and Willow couldn't suppress a moan. He bared her midriff to his gaze and his tongue swirled the edge of her bellybutton. His hands slid up to cup her breasts as his thighs straddled hers. He bent his mouth to his bite mark. His tongue slid along it. He could feel his fangs elongate, his face changing. "Looks like you got me where you want me." Willow observed.

"Almost." He moved his hands from her breasts to her upper arms, moved them over her elbow and then down to her wrists, which he caught deftly. He brought them together over her head and secured them with one of his hands. The position thrust her breasts out, pushing temptingly from the line of her lavender top. It also made her bare her throat to him. He growled then, his hunger for her was voracious. He wanted all of her. Her mind. Her love. Her blood. Her very soul. And he'd greedily consume it all. He plunged his fangs deep inside her, reopening his wound. The rich blood bathed his tongue and he had to stop from ravishing her like the beast he was. 

Just then, dawn creeped up the sky. The curtains to her bedroom were lighted with blazing yellow. Angelus felt something pressing on him from within. It was the soul. He just knew it. He reluctantly pulled his mouth from her neck, droplets of blood clinging to his neck. "No!" He said, twisting his body as if he could stop it from happening. He released her hands. "Not now! I'm in the middle of--" Then, he arched his back and Willow felt a current of energy glide through his body. Angel looked down at her. "Willow."

"Angel?" She said weakly. Her body still thrummed with unsatisfied desire and it was difficult to concentrate. "How did. . .what is going on?"

"I don't know." He said dazedly. "I just woke up all of a sudden." His memory was fuzzy. "Woke up on top of you."

Willow's eyes slammed shut. This was the perfect end to a bizarre evening. "Great. I'm dating Jekyll and Hyde."

Angel became aware of the scent of her blood suddenly. He could feel it on his tongue, clinging to his lips. His mark on her was newly opened. "Oh, Willow." He moaned. Then, the scent of her desire hit him, add that to the position he was in. . . 

The door to her bedroom swung open. Xander had never been more horrified in his life. Willow lay helpless underneath the huge vampire. The demon was half naked and her blood clung to his lips. "Get off of her!" Xander exclaimed. "Now!"


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Under my Thumb 17/?

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Notes: This has a lot of exposition in it. But it was necessary to the plot! By the way, I'm torn on the ending. Any fans for just Angelus and Willow or just Angel and Willow? 

****************************************************************************************************

Giles stepped back from the chair to view his handiwork. Angel was bound by thick rope to one of his dining room chairs. The vampire's head was slumped forward and a huge knot was visible on his forehead from where he'd been struck with the side of a crossbow. Xander had launched himself at the dazed vampire and knocked him out before anyone could intervene. They had decided, despite Willow's weary protests, to take him to Giles' apartment while they ascertained what was really happening.

The rest of the Scoobies were sitting on Giles' living room furniture in various states of shock, disgust, horror, and confusion. The Watcher joined the rest of the group. "Well, now he isn't going anywhere." 

"I don't see why you had tie him up." Willow grumbled. 

"I don't let homicidal maniacs roam free in my home as a general rule." Giles said snidely.

"I think you just wanted an excuse to practice tying knots." Willow mumbled. Giles glowered at the redhead and Buffy wrinkled her nose up and whispered an 'eww'. 

"What?" Xander asked, dumbfounded. "I don't get it."

"Enough." Giles said, standing up and walking over to tower over the still seated girl. "Explanation time, young lady."

Willow shot to her feet, causing her mentor to back up. Her eyes were fierce. "Why are you taking that tone with me? All parental and disaprovey." She put her hands on her hips. "My personal life is none of your business."

"Is Giles like a boy scout leader or something? Is that why he ties knots?" Xander pondered. "Creepy. Still not funny."

  
  


"I beg to differ. You have no idea who you're really dealing with, child. Whenever you decided to start dating a demon you lost your rights to privacy."

"Yeah," Xander chimed in. "I thought you had better taste, Wills. I mean, the evil undead? What's up with that?"

"YOU are going to lecture ME on dating a demon?" Willow said incredulously. "The only thing that I can say to that is. . .Mummy Girl." 

"Yeah, and look how well that ended." Buffy said, wrinkling her brow. "Remember? She tried to eat you, Willow."

Willow ignored her blond friend."Or I could bring up Praying Mantis Lady."

"That didn't end well either." The Slayer reminded them. "She tried to uh, mate with Xander. Then, she was going to eat him. Are you seeing the pattern here, Wills? Dating a demon leads to badness."

"Do you know what this. . ." Giles broke off as he gestured to the darkly handsome vampire. "THING. . . has done? He's a killer. A pillager. A monster. And worse. He just happens to be wrapped in a pretty package."

"I know." She refused to look at him, her conscience warring with her burgeoning love for Angelus and Angel. "Believe me, I have no illusions about what he's done."

"Then why?" Giles asked, mystified. Out of all the teenagers, she was the most sensible. The most adult. 

"I couldn't help it." She said in a small voice. She beseeched Buffy. "I never wanted it to happen. You have to believe me."

"I do. And I get it. Sometimes, we can't help who we love." The Slayer answered. "But how could you act on it?" Buffy asked. She wasn't still in love with Angel but it hurt to know of Willow's deep connection with the vampire. Was it wrong to want to remain in his heart? At least for a while. 

"I guess I'm weak."

"Don't forget stupid." Xander put in. Her lower lip trembled. "Sorry, Will. You're the smartest girl I know, but this just plain dumb."

"I know." She whispered. Willow took all of their comments to heart. Nothing they said could compare with what her conscience had already told her. Still, she couldn't seem to stop herself. She was like an addict. She couldn't get enough of him. Or maybe there was some part of her that wanted to be a little bit bad. An evil thread in an otherwise good person. 

"Look, we're getting nowhere with the guilt and shame routine." Cordy said. She turned to Willow. "So, you got pelvic with the big guy?" Willow pursed her lips but nodded. "Are you under any sort of spell or whatever?" She shook her head. "Are you doing this because of me and Xander?" Willow rolled her eyes. "Okay then." She clasped her hands together. "My work here is done. Let's go home."

"Not so fast." Giles broke in. "People operating under the influence of powerful magics rarely admit to it." He looked pointedly at Cordelia. Then, he turned to Willow. "Perhaps, you're not aware that you're under a compulsion or maybe a-"

"I'm not under a spell!" Willow cried. She hated that, the way they assumed 'mousy Willow' would need the dark forces to do something like this. 

"Alright. Calm down." The librarian said soothingly. He sat down and motioned for Willow to do so as well. "Why don't you start at the beginning? Tell us how it started. Help us understand."

Willow sat down and took a deep breath. She doubted they would appreciate her strange love story. "Well, it started like this. . ."

*********

"Do you know the muffin man? The muffin man, the muffin man. Do you know the muffin man?" Drusilla sang as she twisted in circles. 

Spike put his pillow over his head. "Dark Lord, make her stop." He called out to her. "Dru? Pet, could you be quiet, please? I need to sleep."

"But, there's dancing and songs, Spike." She said as she poked her head in their room. "And it's all being led by a purple demon!" She raced over and plopped down on the mattress beside him.

"Dru, are you watching Barney again?" 

"Is that the demon's name?"

"Yes, but he's not a demon, he's a purple dinosaur." Spike said, yawning. "We've been over this."

"But he's looks like a demon." She whined. 

"Fine, have it your way pet. Bloody Barney's a bloody awful demon. Especially when he opens his bloody big gob." He settled back down. "Run along then." 

But she sat still and tilted her head to one side as if someone was whispering in her ear. "Oh, Daddy's tied up." She said with a sly grin like a child telling a particularly juicy secret. "The music's stopped and he's the only one in a chair." She laughed and then listened again. "Before there was two and now there is one. Gypsy magic and moon beams combined." She nodded. "But the red witch doesn't know."

"What?" Spike said, peering at her from under his pillow. "Are you talking about Willow and Angelus?"

Dru nodded. "There's to be a joining! Maybe a wedding." She clapped her hands and jumped up from the bed, twirling once more. "Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get-"

"Red's going to be stuck with our ol' sire, eh?" Spike grinned. He wouldn't mind having her in the mix. And Angelus would be occupied too! 

She stopped for a moment, eyes hopeful. "Do you think they'll let me be the flower girl? With a basket of roses?" She sighed. "All those nasty, hooky thorns."

"Sure, pet. You'll be the belle of the ball." He sighed. "Now, can you let me get some sleep?"

"Poor, Spike" She blew him a kiss before running out of the room. "I'm going to go see if that demon eats one of the children. They're so tasty, you know." 

He could hear her turn up the music as they sang the "I love you" song. "Serve those noisy little buggers right." Spike said, turning over and burying under the covers.

************

The Scoobies had Miss Calender's belongings spread out on the coffee table. They were paging through her notebooks, reading the volumes of her gypsy lore books, and pouring over other relevant books Giles' possessed. The crew had finally believed that Willow was acting on her own free will even if she was showing impaired judgement. 

Everyone secretly thought it would blow over anyway. Right now, they were more concerned about Angelus having free reign over Angel's body. Giles had vowed to keep him here under restraints indefinitely until they found a way to put his soul in charge. 

"Ohhhh" Angel moaned as he woke up. 

"Angel?" Willow asked, walking over to him. "Are you alright?"

The vampire swallowed. "Under the circumstances? Yes." He could feel the ropes cutting into his skin but they weren't very painful. Certainly no worse than anything he'd ever experienced as Angelus. He'd had a fondness for being bound, though that was usually a prelude to darker delights. 

"How's your head?" Willow asked brushing his hair off his forehead.

He blinked. "Oh, my forehead. Fine. Vampires heal quickly." 

Giles approached from behind the redhead and he was brandishing a large cross. It made Angel squint and look away. "How can you be sure that is Angel?"

"I just know." Willow said. "Can't you tell? He just looks different."

"I see." Giles said, leveling a cold stare at the supernatural being. "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing!? You seduce an impressionable young girl and you have nothing to say for yourself?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone for that matter, Rupert. And I don't appreciate being treated like an errant child because I'm old enough to be your great grandfather."

"Then, you have no business touching Willow!" Giles snarled. Willow wondered if all of this anger was really on her behalf. Perhaps, the Watcher was simply unleashing his rage at Jenny's untimely death.

"Jealous?" Angel drawled. Which earned him a black eye from Giles before Buffy dragged him away and pushed him into the bathroom so he could cool down. 

"Alright." Willow said, trying to breath evenly. "We just need to calm down. Everyone calm down. Let's go look at the research again. Okay? No yelling or hitting." The Scoobies went back to their books and Willow held a ziploc bag of ice cubes to Angel's eye. Giles eventually joined them once more and the gang finally found the answers they were looking for.

Willow scowled at her legal pad. "I'm an idiot."

"No, you simply failed to take moon phase into account. It's a common mistake for a neophyte witch." Giles placated.

She went to Angel, bending down to look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea what would happen if I did this during the full moon."

"I know. We'll just have to fix it." Angel said. He hoped he sounded confident. He was worried about what damage Angelus would do with his body this time. And also worried about the monster's affect on Willow. Perhaps she wouldn't' want to change him back. Maybe she enjoyed having the demon around.

"Uh, dumb guy here. Need some more info." Xander interjected. "You guys lost me."

"Willow performed the spell at the height of the lunar cycle. The moon has always controlled dark and light. Right and wrong. Its no accident that emergency rooms fill up with the insane and more people commit crimes during the full moon. It heightens good and evil."

"Okay. Got that. But she gave him back his soul. Wouldn't that put the soul in control of the body again?"

"For a time, yes. However, as a full lunar cycle progressed and gelled the change. His darker self. . .the demon, reasserted itself. Literally, Willow polarized Angel. His demon and his soul are now sharing control of the body equally." He looked at Angel. "Did you feel different during the night? When the moon was out?"

"Yes," Angel said thoughtfully. "It was almost as if I could hear him. Like he was sharing my consciousness."

Giles nodded. "He is. The demon has seized nocturnal control of the body. Just as you have daytime control of the body."

"How do we undo it?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not certain about that." Giles admitted "I'm not even sure we can."

"Back to the books." Willow ordered. 

"Can you at least untie me?" Angel asked. "It really is me. I would never hurt any of you and I'm an experienced researcher."

"Very well." Giles grudgingly untied the vampire and handed him a thick volume of lore.

*********

"Hey guys." Oz said, breezing in Giles' apartment. 

"Oz!" Willow stood up. She could feel Angel tense up beside her. She'd forgotten, in all the Angelus drama about the werewolf's encounter with Spike. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He nodded. "My head's a bit sore."

"Well, that's because Spike clocked you one." Willow admitted. "You escaped last night but don't worry, no one was hurt. Er, except you."

"And Spike is. . .?"

"Vampire." She filled him in. "He actually saved me from you."

"Oh, Willow I'm so-"

"Forget about it. Not your fault. I'm just sorry he had to hit you." She winced. "And sorry we left you locked up and naked in school."

"Good God." Giles glanced up from his book. "We were so preoccupied with the matter at hand we forgot about-"

"Don't worry about it, Giles. I'm fine." He pointed to his orange t-shirt. "And see? Clothes wearing." He smiled. "Oh, but ,uh, Snyder found me. He wants to talk to you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yikes. The mean midget found you naked." Xander winced in sympathy. "I bet he threw a fit." He made a face. "And naked in front of Snyder? Nightmares for life."

"Oddly enough he didn't seem that surprised to find someone naked in Giles' library. He just looked disappointed." He 'huh'ed about that. "But, he did make me take a drug screen."

Willow and Buffy pretended to very interested in their books.

"Lookin' for PCP?" Xander asked.

"The very same."

"Well, we're having a research party. Wanna join in?" Willow offered.

"Sure. Why not?" He pulled up a seat.

Oh, joy. Angel thought to himself. 

*********

Buffy yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "You know, there is something to be said for Slaying. I mean, sure its dangerous. But there's no reading involved. It's just about introducing vamps to a pointy wooden object. No big."

"Yes, well, I think we've done all we can for now." Giles said. "I'm going to have to call the Watcher's Council and have some of their more arcane texts shipped to us. I fear that my library may not be extensive enough to cover this topic."

"Sounds like a good idea." Willow agreed. "And I should probably check the web. There are probably a few underground sites about this stuff. I just need to suss them out."

"Does this mean we can quit for the night?" Xander asked hopefully. "Because my eyes are swimming."

"Yeah, and I'm covered in paper cuts." Cordelia complained.

"You didn't bleed on any of my books, did you?" Giles asked sharply.

"Gee, thanks. So nice to know that you were worried about your stupid moth-ridden books but not me."

"You found moths?" He looked alarmed.

"She's teasing." Willow said, rubbing her own temples. "No fighting. Not tonight. I'm exhausted."

"What are we gonna do with Mr. Fangy?" Cordelia queried. "Cuz, I'm all for locking him up." She thought back to her guard duties with the werewolf. "I say we tranq Oz and Angel and then toss them in the bookcage. That way we don't have to worry about them busting free. It'll just be snoring in lockdown."

"And the rest of us who have human emotions? What do we want to do?" Willow said sarcastically.

"Cordelia does have a point." Giles said. "We can't afford a break out. At least when it comes to Angel. I'm not eager to come across Angelus again."

"I'm not sure its wise to keep Oz and I together." Angel said, trying not to be hurt over their callous tone. "What if one of us wakes up before dawn? We could damage each other."

"Agreed." Giles said, nibbling on the end of his glasses. "What if we restrain Angel in my bathtub and take Oz to the high school?"

"Sounds nice and safe." The Slayer put in. 

Angel leaned down to whisper in Willow's ear. "Are you sure its okay to leave me tied up and all alone with Rupert?"

"You're worried he might try to get some payback for Jenny's death?"

"No, I think he might. . .well, you know. You said he likes things, uh, differently. A vampire tied up and helpless is different alright."

Willow smirked. "Tell you what, I'll stay the night too. I'll make sure and protect your virtue."

"Thanks." Angel grinned at her. He leaned closer and pressed a kiss to the area below her earlobe. "You smell delicious, by the way."

"Oh." Willow's face flooded with color and she got a pleasant tingly sensation in the pit of her stomach. 

"Do hurry up." Giles said, green in the gills. "Sundown is rapidly approaching."

Oz watched the couple carefully, hurt in his eyes. He backed away and went to the door. Buffy called out to him. "Wait up, Oz." She followed him out the exit. "Hold up, I'm your escort for the evening, remember?" She frowned. "That came out a lot more prostitute-ish than I had intended."

"No big." Oz's back said.

"Hey, what's the what here?" The Slayer ran up beside him.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Yeah, cuz you look so darn happy." 

"I'm sorry. . its just private."

"Its about Willow, huh?" Buffy guessed.

"Uh, yeah. That was amazingly accurate." Oz looked impressed.

"Takes one to know one. I'm feeling kinda green-eyed over Angel." Buffy managed a smile. "Misery loves miserable company. We don't have a lot of time until your upcoming 'grrr' but you wanna get a soda real quick and compare ouchies before we have to lock you up?"

Oz nodded. "Sounds like a great idea."

Buffy patted his shoulder. "You really don't say that much, do you?" He nodded by way of agreement. Her grin got much wider. "I like that in a guy."


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Under my Thumb 18

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: W/A(us), W/A

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Summary: Angelus pays Willow a midnight visit that leads to trouble.

Note: Sorry for the long absence! I just had to return to this fic after Angelus returned to AtS. Bring on the leather pants!

Availability: All of my stories are available at www.fanfiction.net

****************************************************************************************************

"Come on, try it." Buffy coaxed, offering Oz a sip of her Diet Coke. 

"Nah, I'm orange soda guy." Oz said, nodding to his beverage. They had raided the vending machines by the cafeteria on their way to the library. Buffy and Oz were seated on opposite sides of the long oak table. Their feet were propped up and it was the first time either of them had been able to relax all day.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing." She carefully bit into the side of her Reeses cup, she like to bite off the edges before she separated the peanut buttery goodness from the chocolate. 

Oz was dining on powdered mini-donuts and pondering the mysteries of women. "Does the drink cancel the chocolate out or what?"

"Something like that." He stared. "It's a delicate food system of checks and balances, Oz." 

They smiled at each other. 

"I respect that. Wouldn't want there to be grocery anarchy."

Buffy was loathe to bring down the mood, but eager to discus what had happened. "What. . .um, what are young going to do about Willow?"

Oz's face became troubled. "Still working on that."

"I'm still in think mode too." Buffy agreed somberly. "I didn't stake him. That's a good sign."

"We've ruled out dusting then." He was just a little bloodthirsty.

Buffy nodded. "You know, I thought I was past it. Angel and I ended things right. Had the big talk and everything. Then, boom. . .I find out he and Wills have been making with the wild monkey love and-"

Oz flinched.

"Oz, I'm so sorry!" Buffy placed her hand over his on the table. "I didn't mean to. . .you know, I'm giving Cordy a run for her money in the no tact department."

"S'okay." Oz shrugged. "She and I were never. . I hoped that we would be, close. It's not like we were Oz and Harriet."

"Let me make it up to you." Buffy offered. "How about I buy you breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"That has potential." Oz agreed. "But I want two hashbrowns and I'm a coffee fiend."

Their eyes met and held and the hurt seemed to ease a little.

**********

Willow was changing into her set of emergency clothing in Giles bedroom. The Watcher had already clapped Angel in irons and he was resting uncomfortably in the bathtub. She was switching her clothing rapidly because she wanted to act as a buffer between Angelus and Giles. 

"Pssst, Red." Willow froze as she was lifting her shirt over her head. 

"Whose there?" She asked in a loud whisper.

"It bloody well isn't Romeo." Was the irritated reply.

"Spike!" Willow pulled her shirt down and went to the window. Spike was perched on the low overhanging roof. The day was cloudy so he was able to not be 'extra flamey' even though it was still technically still day time. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you." He touched the invisible barrier between them with one finger, absentmindedly.

"Oh, well, we're fine." Willow smiled and then her face became threatening. "And, hey, have long have you been there, did you see-"

"I'm a vampire, not a pervert!" Spike said with an offended air.

"One in the same." Willow said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, maybe a little peek, but I *am* a demon, you know." Spike said playfully. "Nice knickers, pet. With the little red hearts on the-"

"Maybe I should tell Angelus."

"Like I give a damn." Spike shrugged. "Anyway, I came here to talk about your situation, not your unmentionables."

"We're fine. Everybody's in research mode and we're gonna undo this thing."

"We'll see." Spike knew from past experience that Dru's visions were usually true. Willow wasn't likely to appreciate this particular revelation. 

"Yes, we, meaning me and him, not you. . .will." She frowned. " Hopefully, that had made sense."

"You sure that's what you want to do?"

"No." Willow admitted. "I know I shouldn't want to. . .he's evil."

"The best people usually are, luv." He grinned wolfishly.

"For that matter, I shouldn't be confiding in you."

"And why not? I've got a hundred or so years of love advice to give. Besides," He said confidentially. "I'm better looking than 'Dear Abby', right?"

"No contest there. Wait a sec, do you read 'Dear Abby'?"

"We're talking about *your* personal problems."

"Do you read Ann Landers' column too?"

"No, but maybe you should write to her." His voice switched to a high falsetto. "Dear Ann, I'm torn between two relationships. One with a broody vampire, one with a bloodthirsty vamp. I just can't choose! But the real problem is that they share the same body. What should I do?" Spike finished sardonically. "How many lashings with a wet noodle do you think you'd get?"

"So, you do read her stuff." Willow said, completely ignoring his taunt.

Spike growled. "You're lucky I can't come in."

She knew he wasn't thinking of doing her serious harm. Somehow, this blue-eyed demon was charming his way into her good graces. Wasn't she Miss Dicey Semantics? "I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "And I can't invite you in anyway."

"No problem, pet. It's all tweed and books."

"Are you sure? He has some English food that isn't disgusting. Like Wheetabix."

"You don't say?" Spike said thoughtfully. "Hand some over the threshold, I'm feelin' a bit peckish."

Willow picked some off the night stand. Giles usually ate crackers in bed. "Here you are." She handed him the box. "I've got to get downstairs and be buffer gal."

"Righto." Spike mumbled around a cracker. "I'll wait up here, just to be sure it's all handled. Nice and quite like. Feel free to continue dressing though, pet. Can't wait to see if your bra matches."

Willow rolled her eyes, scooped up her other shirt, and exited Giles' room. She changed into her other shirt in the unoccupied hallway and then proceeded downstairs muttering about irritating vampires. The sun was sinking in the sky and Willow watched it fade from sight. She felt a rush of energy in the bathroom and knew she had to hurry.

*******

Giles stood in the corner of the room sizing up the dark vampire. "I've wanted to do this for weeks." He remarked as he took in the massive amount of chains Angelus was wrapped in. "Although, in my fantasy, you were bleeding. There may have been some bruises as well."

Angelus smirked, unconcerned about his own captivity. "Yes, Willow told me all about your proclivities. You could've at least bought me a drink first."

Giles' jaw tightened. "I think that you've worn out your welcome. You almost destroyed Buffy, seduced an innocent young girl, killed countless Hellmouth denizens, and. . .Jenny." 

"Is that a violin I hear?" His head was cocked to the side as if he was listening to a distant melody. "Poor Rupert, isn't your life just terrible." Angelus said without a trace of remorse.

But Giles wasn't listening to the vampire, he was listening to the inner voice of darkness. Ripper was anxious to come out and play. "Yes, I should do all of us a favor and dispose of you." Giles inserted an arrow into the crossbow. "I would be doing everyone a kindness." His eyes smoldered with hatred. "Not to mention the fun involved."

Willow swung open the door. "Whatcha doin' in here, Giles?"

The Watcher quickly placed the bow at his side. "Having a talk with Angelus," He replied smoothly. "Why don't you be a dear and make us some tea, Willow? I'll only be a moment."

"Yes, the kind of talk that involved pointy wooden weapons." Angelus answered, nodding to the crossbow at Giles' side.

"He was going to-" She turned to her friend. "I know that this is difficult for you but we can't kill him." She sighed as her mentor continued to stare at her, unmoved. "Not like this, anyway, not when he's bound and helpless."

"I'm never helpless." Angelus bristled.

Willow ignored him. "It would be revenge, Giles, and that isn't what we do."

"I think its time I went back to researching." The Watcher said as he threw down the crossbow . He paused at the side of the tub. "We'll continue this real soon." With that, he turned to leave.

"Giles-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Willow."

"Give me the key to his chains." She didn't want Giles to have them. Who knows what he might do? She didn't even want to think about Angelus and Giles involved in a 'fair fight'.

He pulled them from his pocket and slapped them into her hand as he stalked from the room. Willow watched him leave, at a loss for words for once. She was torn. Part of her wanted to comfort Giles but she doubted he would let her. Part of her wanted to tell him to leave Angelus alone, which would only compound his pain. Soon, she heard the blaring sounds of The Doors coming from the stereo. Good, it was a non homicidal way to release tension.

Willow pushed the cold metal keys into her pocket and then faced her demon. She knew that Giles would never be able to forgive Angel and certainly not Angelus. She was doubtful that any of her friends would be able to forgive and forget either. It all added up to an impossible situation. 

"I thought he'd never leave." Angelus said, grinning at the redhead. "If I remember right, we were rudely interrupted by Soulboy when we last left off."

Willow scowled at him. "You torment my friend and then expect me to sleep with you?"

"Why not?" Angelus asked. "Worked before."

She gasped and all at once, Willow knew the truth. He was right. Angelus tormented her friends, pushed Jenny to her death, and was feeding off the general population. And she had let him in her bed. More importantly, in her heart. Willingly. 

"Smarts, doesn't it?" Angelus was merely stating the facts. "You love a demon."

Willow began to weep as she pushed herself into the corner. "No-"

"A soulless, murderous thing who will kill your friends the first chance he gets. A fiend who's going to find a way to keep the soul out of this body forever."

Willow picked up the crossbow.

"Say it."

"I love you, Angelus." She pointed the bow at his heart. 

He shook his head. "So impersonal, little one. I expected a bit more of a send off from you." 

Angelus was right. It wasn't a fitting end to their relationship. She pulled the arrow from the contraption and tossed it on the floor. Then, on shaking legs, she approached him.

Angelus was deathly silent, watching her come to him. 

She balanced on the edge of the tub, the arrow clutched in her fist. Willow let her hand slide into his silky dark hair one last time and then laid her lips over his. She kissed him goodbye, her tears falling freely.

Angelus savored the feel of her on his tongue. The salty tears, the achingly beautiful pain, and her overwhelming love. Intoxicating. Then, he brought his knee up into her side, throwing her off balance and into the tub with him. He savored her scream as he caught it with his own mouth. Angelus used his shackled hands to draw her up close against his body. She fought to free herself but his hold on her was unbreakable, chains or not. Outside, the music still shook the apartment. . .no one was coming to her rescue. 

Angelus began to kiss her in his earnest then, putting all of his hunger for her into it. His lips engaged hers in a perilous dance and Willow couldn't resist the tune. Heaven might be peaceful but Hell had its own delights. Dots began to dance in front of her eyes as his kiss continued. He was sucking the life from her in a different way. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she finally lost consciousness. 

He reluctantly moved his mouth from hers, brushing a small regretful kiss against her lips as he maneuvered her backwards. She came to rest on her back against his raised thighs, her legs still splayed around him. "Sorry about that, little one, but I have to stop you before you do something we'll both regret." Angelus slid his hand into the pocket of her jeans and retrieved the keys. He palmed them and slid them into the variety of locks around his chest and waist. 

**********

Giles sat on his couch with a snifter of brandy in his hand , staring sightlessly at his stereo. Jim Morrison's rich voice spilled from the radio. Unfortunately, it wasn't doing much to soothe his nerves or distract him. "Five to one, baby. . .One in five. . .No one here gets out alive, now. . .You get yours, baby. . .I'll get mine. . ." 

"Too bad you're past your prime." Angelus challenged as he carefully set Willow down on the sofa.

Giles got up, startled to find the demon free from his bonds. "What did you do to Willow?"

"Relax. She's fine, Rupert, even if she is unconscious. The one person I don't hurt is Willow." His demonic features slid onto his face. "I can't say the same thing about you."

The Watcher pulled a stake from his back pocket. "Finally." He rushed the vampire.

Angelus was ready, he slammed his fist into Giles' face, sending him sprawling on the carpet. The older-looking man swept a foot under Angelus who fell to his knees. He went for the vampire's heart but Angelus grasped his wrist and twisted it. Giles screamed in pain and the vampire pulled him close, moving in for the bite. He bent over Giles, placing his fangs against his neck. The Watcher managed to elbow him in the gut but he was undeterred "Cheer up, old man. You're about to go see your girlfriend." Angelus was about to bite when he felt an overwhelming jolt of remorse. 

Unaccustomed to that emotion, he loosened his hold on Giles momentarily. 

"What the hell?" He pricked Giles with his fangs and was flooded with guilt. "Damn it!" He growled, throwing the man away from him. Giles knocked his head against the coffee table and passed out. "Sorry about that." Angelus said without thinking and then groaned. "No, I'm not sorry about that! I'm glad it hurt!" He sounded unconvincing, even to his own ears. 

He stood up and staggered over to Willow who was resting peacefully. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon, sweet." He whispered to himself more than her. "Soon as I figure out what's going on."

Spike was happily munching on a Wheetabix cracker as he saw his sire stumble out the door. "I assume it's Watcher bits and pieces in there." He said chomping down the last corner of the cracker.

"No, he's still alive." Angelus said distractedly.

Spike lifted his scarred brow. "Didn't wanna piss Red off, eh? Whose whipped now?"

Angelus didn't rise to his bait. He was pacing back and forth on the patio, muttering to himself. "Falling for virginal young misses I can handle. But sparing Watchers? *Apologizing?* What's next? Blubbering about sunsets?"

"You haven't gone off the deep end of the pool, have you? Because one mad person in a family adds color, two is a pain in the ass. *My* ass."

"It's the soul!" Angelus said triumphantly, completely oblivious to Spike's rant. "It's in here." He pressed on his chest. "Sharing my body and it's. . ." He made a face. "Feelings."

"To be fair, it was his body first. You're just some demon-come-lately." Spike baited.

Angelus' eyes blazed. "I suggest you mind your manners, boy or I'm going to kick *your* ass."

Spike subsided. "Fine, let's go see Dru, she'll be able to get to the bottom of this."

"You sure there isn't a Soul Eater around here?" Angelus asked. He wasn't convinced his mad childe would be able to do much about the matter.

"Sure there is. The Hellmouth is well-stocked with all types." Spike asserted. "But they're all female. She'll probably want to keep you after she's done chewing on your delicate parts."

Angelus grimaced at that imagery. "Drusilla it is."

*************

Xander and Cordelia walked along the edge of the graveyard holding hands. The full moon was high in the sky now, casting the world in a silvery blue light. There were several candles lit in the graveyard, remnants of some cult's dark ritual no doubt.

"This is kinda romantic." Cordelia said as she threaded her arm through Xander's. 

"I was thinking the same thing." 

"The shiny moon, the twinkly lights, the impending doom. . ."

"Doom and some boom, boom." Xander agreed.

"So, you wanna. . .I don't know. . .find a quiet place and-"

"Neck? " She nodded. They both laughed as they ran in search of a likely place. 

*********

Buffy finished off a second snack-size package of 'Chips Ahoy' and moaned as her stomach tried to find room for the excess snackage. Her gaze focused on Oz as he prowled along the inside of his cage. Buffy marveled at the change in him. One minute he was a normal high school boy. . .the next a supernatural being. Buffy smiled wryly. She could relate.

When she discovered she was the Slayer, she'd been horrified. Her suburban world had been invaded by this other worldly force. Fortunately, she'd had a Watcher around to help her learn control over her power. Get acquainted with the new aspects of her new body. She could only imagine how Oz was dealing with his werewolfiness all by himself.

**********

Xander was laying against the base of an ancient oak tree and Cordelia sat on his lap. She was fitting her own hand against his, comparing their sizes. He kissed the top of her head. "Mmm. . .you smell good."

"I only use the best hair care products." Cordelia answered, so content she was almost sleepy.

"This is nice." Xander wrapped one of his arms around her. It was moments like this when he believed that they actually had a shot, that it was more than just hormones run amuck. "Cor, I-"

She turned around in his arms and placed a finger against his lips. Then, she replaced it with her own lips "I know." She favored him with a sultry smile as she rubbed a smudge of lipstick from the corner of his mouth. "Now let's get back on track, we're wasting perfectly good necking time."

"My thoughts exactly."

They looked up to see a vamp looming over them. He was a recent edition, he was still wearing the suit he was buried in. Xander struggled to pull the cross from his back pocket. Cordelia screamed and grabbed up a clod of dirt and threw it in his face. The vampire pulled Cordy to her feet and pulled her into what the Scoobies called "the biting zone." 

"Let her go!" Xander yelled, jumping to his feet.

"After I'm finished with her, she's all yours." The vampire hissed as it closed in on Cordelia's neck.

Xander, unable to do much else, kicked it in the shin. "Take that, you oversized mosquito!" 

Cordy glared at her boyfriend. "That oughta do it. Or maybe you should slap him or put gum in his hair?"

"At least I'm trying! And the least you could do is be supportive!"

"If he kills me, I'm going to haunt your ass for the rest of your life!" The vampire bit into her neck. "Owwww. . .HELP!!!"

Angelus and Spike were cutting through the graveyard on their way to the mansion when they spotted the helpless teenagers. Without thinking, the elder vampire broke into a run. "Hold on, I'm coming!" 

As he reached the fray, he tossed Xander out of the way. Unfortunately, he sent him in the way of Spike. The dark haired youth collided with Spike's chest and knocked them both to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Angelus ripped the minion away from Cordelia and put his fist in its ugly face. Cordelia leaned against a nearby tombstone, holding onto her bloodied neck.

Meanwhile, Xander gulped as he looked up into the face of William the Bloody. "Hiya, Spike. Nice coat."

"Don't hit on me, moron, I already have a girlfriend."

Xander looked towards Angelus. "Oh."

"He bloody well wishes."

Xander was contemplative. "You're more muscular than I thought you might be." 

"I wouldn't even bite you." Spike hauled himself and the boy to his feet.

"You don't even want to bite me?" Xander whined.

"No, but I'm not adverse to breaking your sodding neck." Spike took a step closer.

Angelus staked the vampire and walked over to Cordelia. "You'll be alright." His brow furrowed. "Unfortunately. . .because I want you both to die! Horribly!" He thought a moment. "But I. . .wanted to do it myself. Yeah, so you two had better run. Right now! I'll give you a twenty minute start."

"Yeah," Spike rolled his eyes. "Come on, Angelus, we have evil things to do." He led his sire out of the graveyard.

Xander looked pointedly at Spike. "Whatever, man, it's not like we want details."

As the two vampire walked out of sight, they saw the two teens conferring in hushed tones and then Cordelia's voice broke through the silent night air. "You mean they're gay!?"

  
  



End file.
